


Stray From What You Are

by sparrow30



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 82,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrow30/pseuds/sparrow30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kingdom of Aldern has always been ruled by a magical guardian of royal heritage, and their non-royal political consort.  When Dominant political advisor Sebastian Smythe hears from his submissive Blaine Anderson that Crown Prince Kurt Hummel has begun his search for a consort, he sees a perfect opportunity for a bit of social climbing - and if he gets a piece of royal ass in the process then so much the better.</p>
<p>Unfortunately Sebastian forgot to read the small-print; there's a lot more to this union than simple politics, and soon he finds himself on the outskirts of a budding relationship between Kurt and Blaine. If he's not careful he's going to lose everything he's ever worked for, and his submissive to boot. </p>
<p>But maybe, if he plays his cards right, he'll win something better than he ever imagined possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my prompt fill for http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/41745.html?thread=57219601 - I hope the OP (and everyone else) likes it! 
> 
> This story would not have happened without the everlasting support, encouragement, constant beta-ing and epic cheerleader-ing from Lilinas, so if you like this you should all go and thank her because she's the sole reason this story made it from my brain to paper in one piece!
> 
> Hope you all like my little contribution to the amazing Glee/Sebklaine fandom :)

All things considered, Sebastian thought to himself as he crossed the ‘t’ of Smythe and signed off on the document in front of him with an overly-extravagant flourish, he had things pretty damn good.

 

After all, there weren’t many twenty-three year olds who could claim that they were singularly responsible for one of the largest estates in the Aldern Kingdom; a prosperous realm with bustling trade links and a depressingly high average life expectancy, at least as far as the socially mobile were concerned. Then again, Sebastian had never really been one to settle for anything less than absolutely everything.

 

As a second Dom of a recently elevated household, Sebastian’s story should probably have been one of working day after day to finish the current year marginally better than the one before it - a valuable social connection here, an extra acre of land there. But Sebastian’s ambitions had always been far too large to fit inside the claustrophobic boundaries of the Smythe holding, and over the years he had worked, bargained and yes, on occasion, flirted his way up the political ladder until he was comfortably settled in amongst the clouds with the birds, political advisor to the Worthington estate; it didn’t get much better than that. Some would probably have called him mercenary - personally Sebastian prefered pragmatic.

 

And of course, if the stress of the high-flying life ever got too much for him...well that was why he had Blaine.

 

Settling back in his (expensive, mahogany) desk chair, he spread his legs slightly wider and reached his free hand down to tangle his fingers in curly hair, breathing softly in appreciation as hot lips slid further down his dick in response. “The farm-hands down Littlewoods Way have lost a rotation’s worth of crops due to bad weather. I’ll allocate them an extra furlong next rotation and let them make it up to us rather than take it out of their wages. Never let it be said that Smythes aren’t compassionate. Do you think I’m compassionate Blaine?”

 

Blaine obediently slipped off his cock and tilted his head upward to address him, eyes shining brightly and tongue darting over his spit-slick lips as he replied. “Yes Master, of course you are. Please Master, may I continue?”

 

Sebastian did not respond immediately, taking a long moment to simply take in the view of his sub in front of him, kneeling naked in such a perfect position of submission between his legs. From his vantage point he could clearly see the way the muscles in Blaine's back flexed as he clasped his hands behind him, head tipped skyward as he waited patiently for Sebastian's response, only his laboured breathing and the quick rise and fall of his chest betraying his less-than-calm emotional state.

 

Sebastian sometimes caught himself wondering how differently things might have turned out if the Smythes had never formed that uneasy alliance with the Andersons all those years back; what would have happened if the obvious pairing between two childhood friends hadn’t presented itself as mutually beneficial for the two socially-climbing houses? Would his family have still respected his orientation as well as his designation, and matched him with a nice boy from one of the neighbouring houses surrounding the Smythe holding? Or would they have simply seen his Dominant designation as a means to further their house connections, Sebastian’s preferences be damned? In another life Sebastian could be sitting in this exact household, in this exact chair, desperately trying to get hard for the Duke of Worthington’s perfectly pretty, perfectly unsuitable sub of a daughter. Or maybe he would still be unclaimed, spending his free evenings with men whose submission came by the hour and for a price. One thing was for certain though, none of his other lives involved as gorgeous a sub as Blaine kneeling by his feet, watching oh-so patiently as if his whole world revolved around Sebastian’s next command.

 

“You may.” Sebastian’s fingers tightened in Blaine’s hair as he guided him back to his crotch, pushing Blaine’s head down, down, down until his nose was nestled fully in Sebastian’s lap and Sebastian could feel the tip of his cock pushing against the back of Blaine’s throat. Blaine, like the perfect sub that he was, didn’t even flinch at the intrusion, hollowing his cheeks and sucking around Sebastian’s length exactly the way he knew his Dom liked it.

 

“Good Blaine, just like that. I still have four more issues to attend to before I’m done.”

 

As Sebastian drafted a letter to Earl Charlton, custodian of a neighbouring estate that had started encroaching upon their lands, Blaine’s flat tongue worked up and down his length, flicking round the ridge of his head and teasing the long vein running along its underside. While he tried to focus on constructing a rebuttal to Duke Gratton who was insisting the Worthington estate join his ill-thought-out trade embargo, Blaine moved down to toy with his balls, one hand coming up to cradle the left sac as he suckled the right in and out of his swollen lips. By the time he came to organizing the estate’s winter designation ceremony, Sebastian had to admit that he was paying more attention to the way that the hot wet heat of Blaine’s mouth was slipping inch by inch down his dick, slowly engulfing his length, than the attendance calculations messily scrawled on the piece of paper in front of him. Eventually he gave up completely, leaning back once again and letting the sensation of his sub servicing him overwhelm him. Blaine, clearly noticing that his Master was no longer splitting his attention between work and pleasure, doubled his efforts to bring Sebastian to climax.

 

When he felt the familiar heat building deep in the pit of his stomach Sebastian pulled out of Blaine’s mouth, one hand coming down on Blaine’s shoulder as the other started palming his cock, using Blaine’s spit as natural lubricant. When Blaine whined and started forward, chasing Sebastian’s length, the fingers on his shoulder squeezed down tightly, holding his sub firmly in place. “Wait there Blaine, wait right ….aaaah, there.” With one final sharp tug he was coming, his release shooting out and splashing across Blaine’s cheeks, nose, mouth; spurt after spurt covering every inch of Blaine’s flawless tanned skin. God, there were even some droplets in his eyelashes where Blaine had instinctively closed his eyes. The hand on Blaine’s shoulder, the one not still grasping at his slowly softening cock, came up to trace across Blaine’s lips, smearing his come across their surface, rubbing it into them before dipping between them and allowing Blaine a small taste of his Master’s release. Blaine eagerly suckled Sebastian’s fingers, eyes flickering open to focus on his Dom. The picture in front of him was almost enough to get Sebastian hard again right then and there.

 

“Blaine, Blaine, Blaine,” Sebastian tutted, voice disproving even as his touch was gentle. “What did I tell you to do Blaine?” His fingers slipped out of Blaine’s mouth, curling once again though his hair.

 

“You said-” Blaine’s breath was stilted and uneven, like it always was when he was flirting with the edges of subspace. “You said to keep Master entertained while he finished his afternoon’s work.”

  
“I did. And have I finished my work Blaine?” A pause, then a small shake of Blaine’s head. “No, no I havent. How many items do I have left to deal with Blaine?” Another pause, a small crinkle of the forehead in concentration. “I’m not going to ask again, how many more items do I have?”

 

“One...one more Master.” Sebastian could see the effort, the concentration it was taking for Blaine to answer his questions, and he tightened his grip on Blaine’s hair until Blaine whined softly at the increased pressure.

 

“That’s right Blaine, and so now you’re going to have to kneel here, covered in my release, until I’m finished. Because that’s what happens to bad subs who don’t follow orders.”

 

“Sorry, I’m sorry Master, I’ll be better next time.” Blaine’s eyes were glistening, the emotion rising high behind their surface. Sebastian reached out to stroke the pad of his thumb across Blaine’s cheekbone, smearing his mark even further across his sub.

 

“I know you will, because you’re mine, and everything of mine is perfect, isn’t it Blaine?”

 

“Yes Master, oh god yes.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sebastian made sure to take his time finishing off the last item on his agenda, enjoying the small moans that came in fits and bursts from underneath his desk. Blaine was far too good a sub to make any sort of large movement when his Master had clearly told him to wait patiently, but he couldn't quite help the short, hastily aborted whimpers that signposted to Sebastian just how desperate Blaine was getting. Once, just once, Sebastian broke his facade of casual indifference to take a quick glance down at his beautifully naked sub, kneeling by his feet with his cock jutting proudly in front of him and his Master's come slowly drying in streaks across his face. The sight was almost enough to make Sebastian throw the remainder of his work out the window. Almost.

 

Turning back to the piece of paper in front of him, Sebastian struggled to decipher the practically illegible scrawls he himself had written not fifteen minutes earlier. Damn, he really had been distracted. With a small sigh he dragged his mind out from underneath his desk, and forced himself to get his head back in the game. The winter designation ceremony was one of the biggest events of the estate’s calendar, and if Sebastian got it wrong then the duke would have his skin, or worse, his reputation.

 

Officially, the designation ceremony was nothing more than a very special kind of aptitude test; one that drew a line in the sand with ‘child’ on one side, ‘Dom’, ‘sub’ and ‘neutral’ on the other. Of course, as with all big events, there was so much more to it than that.  

 

For the lords and ladies of the larger holdings in the estate, it was an essential event in the year’s calendar; the scandal of a highborn child choosing not to receive their designation would last for weeks, months if gossip was particularly slow. The ceremony was a vital opportunity to network, to investigate and determine potential matches between their offspring, and even a month before the event tensions were already starting to simmer between the twelve holdings under the guardianship of the estate. Sebastian had to be on top of any feuds well before they even hinted at getting out of hand.

 

“Staff of the Wandsby household have been seen riling up the Chatterington manservants at the castle market this week. We must make sure to keep an eye on those two,” Sebastian spoke out loud as he jotted down a note to himself on a spare piece of paper.

 

“Yes, Master,” he heard from underneath the table in response. Sebastian’s hand stilled, and he waited for a long, definitive pause before speaking.

 

“Did I say you could speak, Blaine?” His voice was cold, completely devoid of emotion, and in the absolute silence of room he could clearly hear the sharp intake of breath that was Blaine’s only reaction. He could practically feel Blaine teetering on the brink of subspace, desperate for the firm hand of his Dom to push him over the edge, and he made sure to play out his disappointment for just a beat longer than absolutely necessary. “That’s better,” he eventually responded coolly, before turning his attention back to his planning.

 

Now the baseborn of the estate, they were much easier to deal with. They rarely attended the ceremony, just as their offspring rarely bothered to discover their designation. Their children crossed the boundary into adulthood long before officially coming of age, and designations were commonly accepted throughout the lower classes as fanciful extravagances of the wealthy with nothing better to occupy their time. Good, one less sector of the population for Sebastian to have to worry about.

 

The climbers though, they were an entirely different matter; those of the baseborn who had come into a bit of money, or a small piece of land to call their own, and had decided that their children too would have their designation, and the status that came along with it. This, this was where most of Sebastian’s headaches came from. He needed to accurately estimate just how many of the estate’s six hundred baseborn occupants would decide to try and make the switch, and he needed to find a way to accommodate them without offending any of the lords and ladies who would rather pretend that the lower classes simply didn’t exist.

 

Oh yes, the winter designation ceremony was the very definition of a logistical nightmare, an exercise that required keen observational skills and a near-flawless appreciation of the state of affairs within an estate. It was the event that would either make or break a political advisor, and break them it did, without compassion or mercy. Sebastian could almost hear the cries of despair throughout the land. But not him, oh no. Sebastian was good, better than good. Sebastian was a pro.

 

Even with the warm press of Blaine against his leg, even with the sticky sweet tang of his release in the air, for over an hour Sebastian managed to lose himself in the planning and preparation, in the numbers and the figures and the absolute focus on getting everything exactly right. And as Sebastian worked Blaine waited, his arousal only increasing as his Master all but ignored him in favour of his work.

 

Finally, with one last proof-read and a hastily scribbled signature, Sebastian was done. He plucked a damp towel from the pre-prepared bowl on the edge of his desk, and lazily handed it down to Blaine. "Make yourself presentable Blaine, then you may stand."

 

Blaine accepted the towel from his proffered hand with a quiet "Thank you, Master," and Sebastian pushed his chair away from the desk so that his sub would have space to crawl out from the footwell. As soon as Blaine was standing - on legs feeble from hours kneeling on the hard stone floor - Sebastian wrapped an arm around his sub and rewarded him with a deep, possessive kiss. He felt Blaine melting underneath him, submitting completely to Sebastian's onslaught. His tongue claimed Blaine’s mouth just as the harsh pressure of his arm across Blaine’s back claimed his body, his other hand coming up to grasp at Blaine’s neck as he deepened the kiss. When Sebastian eventually drew away Blaine all but sagged in his arms. "Thank you, Master," he whispered again, voice fervent and honest.

 

Sebastian left Blaine to recover on the couch as he collected up his documents and took them to the House steward so that he could forward them on to the duke. When he returned to his quarters Blaine was bustling around the small table in the corner, setting a plate and glass in front of an impressive spread of cold cuts. When he heard Sebastian enter the room he straightened immediately, hands clasped behind his back and eyes to the floor in a picture of perfect submission. “I thought you might be hungry after working so hard, so I had the kitchen bring up some food,” Blaine said demurely, still looking at the floor, but Sebastian could see the telltale signs of pride flickering across Blaine’s features - the crinkle of his eyes, the flexing of his shoulders - honestly the boy was easier to read than a children’s picture book.

 

“Good.” Sebastian crossed the room and settled into the only chair set at the table, reaching across to grab a chunk of bread and some cheese. Without a word Blaine slipped into his usual spot kneeling next to Sebastian’s feet, hands on his knees and head tipped upward to watch his Master. As Sebastian ate he quizzed Blaine on his day, curious about what his sub had gotten up to that morning while Sebastian had been tied up in a seemingly endless string of meetings. Blaine happily responded, telling Sebastian about the colt the stable-hands were attempting to break in, and the new cake recipe the kitchen maids were trialing for His Grace’s ceremony ball. Every so often Sebastian would drop his hand down to offer a morsel of food to Blaine, who would dutifully eat it straight from his Master’s fingers.

 

“...and of course, the whole village is buzzing about the news of his Royal Highness.”

 

“Oh? And what news would that be?” Sebastian interrupted, vaguely curious about what story had slipped past his usually keen senses.

 

“That Crown Prince Kurt Hummel is coming of age next month, and is starting the search for a political consort.” Blaine’s brow crinkled in confusion, “I’m sorry, Master, I assumed you knew.”

 

“I’ve been very busy with the affairs of this estate Blaine, I don’t have the time or the desire to entertain idle gossip, you know that.” Sebastian chided, withdrawing the hunk of cheese he had been about to offer Blaine and popping it in his own mouth instead, chewing slowly as he pondered this new piece of information.

 

“Of course Master, I should have thought,” Blaine replied, pausing for a moment as if choosing his next words carefully. “Would Master consider applying for the role?”

 

Sebastian paused as he considered what Blaine was suggesting, taking a second to turn the idea over in his brain. Political consort to the crown was a huge step up from his current role as simple advisor to an estate - no matter how large or how esteemed that estate might be. It was the ultimate pinnacle of his career path; a role any advisor could reasonably be expected to work toward their entire life. Indeed, it was something Sebastian himself had daydreamed about on more than one occasion, but now? Now that there was the potential for this daydream to actually become a reality? Well, that made things far more interesting.

 

“Hmmm, political consort is a big decision. You know it wouldn’t be like what we have now. I’d be committing myself to the realm, and the prince, almost indefinitely, and of course as my sub you would as well.” Sebastian twisted to look at Blaine, one eyebrow raised questioningly. “Is that what you’re really asking Blaine? Are you looking to get into our dashing Prince’s pants?” Sebastian smirked as Blaine blushed and immediately lowered his gaze.

 

“I think that’s what you really want, isn’t it Blaine?” Sebastian continued, watching as his sub squirmed under the intensity of his gaze. “To be taken and used and enjoyed by the Crown Prince of the realm? Do you think you’d be good enough for him Blaine? Do you think you have the skills to pleasure the future ruler of our country?”

 

The pink flush had started to creep down Blaine’s neck, blooming across his collarbone as he gave a strained cough. Sebastian could see Blaine’s cock start to swell once more at the mental imagery. Eventually he looked up again, watching Sebastian through his eyelashes as he spoke softly. “If his Royal Highness desired it of me I would of course do my best to please our Crown Prince. Forgive me Master, I was only thinking of you. Political consort would be such an honour, such a position of authority. If I can contribute in any way to my Master achieving such a position ... I only want what is best for my Master, always.”

 

Sebastian’s gaze never left his sub as he reached across the table to pick up his wine glass, taking a long sip from it as he considered Blaine’s words. The Crown Prince’s sexual preferences were known throughout the realm, and as a gay Dominant/submissive pair in a legitimate bond, Sebastian realized that he and Blaine might have a unique appeal that many other advisors and their subs might not have. As much as he hated the idea of not being able to rely solely on his political skill set to win the position, he also wasn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

 

When he had fully drained the glass he bent down, looking deep into Blaine’s eyes as he firmly gripped his chin between his thumb and forefinger. Slowly, he rose to standing, drawing Blaine up with him. “Needy as you may be, you make a good point. I will consider what you have suggested.” With Sebastian’s grip still tight on his chin Blaine couldn’t move his head, but his gaze dipped to the floor in submission, and again Sebastian could see the pride clearly written across his sub’s features.

 

With one quick motion Sebastian spun them both around, so that Blaine was now facing the chair Sebastian had been sitting on moments earlier, while Sebastian stood behind him, pinning both of his arms, crossed at the wrist, against the small of his back. Pressing forward Sebastian lazily rubbed his clothed body up against Blaine’s naked form so that Blaine could feel his obvious hardness. Moving his crotch in slow circles against the swell of Blaine’s ass, he took a moment to enjoy the full body shudder that ran through Blaine’s frame. Reaching up with his free hand to grasp at the back of Blaine’s neck, he pushed him forward until he was bent at a right-angle over the chair, chest flat against its wooden seat.

 

His movements were slow and unhurried as he draped himself across Blaine’s back, taking in the sound of Blaine’s increased breathing, feeling the soft thrum of anticipation coursing through his sub as he submitted and allowed Sebastian to do as he pleased with him. Sebastian leant right forward so that his voice ghosted across Blaine’s ear, his hand leaving Blaine’s wrists so that it could slip down, one finger lightly tracing across Blaine’s crack in a teasing hint of what was about to come next.

 

“But first, I think I need you need reminding of who you you really belong to.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Crown Prince Kurt Hummel certainly had an interesting approach to the interview process, Sebastian couldn’t help thinking as he tried his best to wait patiently by the far wall of the Royal Castle’s Great Hall, watching the proceedings in front of him with ever-increasing boredom. Patience had never been one of Sebastian’s strong points, though, and after four mind-numbingly tedious hours of watching Prince Kurt converse one-on-one with what seemed like every middle-aged political advisor in the realm, he could feel himself starting to fidget.

 

To be fair, Prince Kurt seemed to be faring equally badly in front of Edward Alderman; a portly, balding man with questionable ethics when it came to the treatment of the baseborn. Sebastian had been on the receiving end of more than one of his droning, painfully one-sided conversations, and he had to smile as he watched the prince stifle a barely-concealed yawn, nodding along to whatever Alderman was saying but clearly not paying much attention. Sebastian could relate, the man really was insufferably dull.

 

There was one element of intrigue to Alderman’s presence, though, and that was his sub standing just behind him. It wasn’t the boy’s age that caught Sebastian’s attention - though the fact that Alderman was pushing forty and his sub couldn’t have been older than eighteen did make Sebastian’s skin crawl, that in itself was far from unusual given their current company. No, the thing that had drawn Sebastian’s focus was that he knew for certain that up until a couple of weeks ago Alderman had been in a very happy, very committed claim with a very female submissive. For Alderman to have broken his claim with his sub - the pair had been together for over twenty years! - so that he could enter into this, this farce with a boy who looked barely old enough to have his designation, simply so he could better appeal to the Crown Prince’s sexuality? It was disgusting, and frankly a little insulting.

 

And he wasn’t the only one either. As Sebastian scanned the room he saw Dominant advisor after Dominant advisor with their subs all waiting behind them, some of them absolutely screaming of a new claim. To Sebastian it seemed painfully obvious which claims were legitimate, and which were simply pandering to the base urges of their Crown Prince. He noticed with a relieved sigh that Isabella Foster was still with her girl. He always had liked those two together, and even if he did disagree with most of her policies, he now had more respect for the Dom for not succumbing to the charade that this event was turning out to be. He sincerely hoped the prince could tell the difference too; it just wasn’t right.

 

Glancing over his shoulder to where Blaine was standing exactly one pace behind and one pace to the left of him, he quietly marvelled at how calm, how at peace his sub looked. Blaine had his hands clasped behind his back and his head slightly bowed, and looked for all the world like he could continue standing exactly like that until instructed otherwise. A small, fond smile quirked at the corner of Sebastian’s mouth as he watched his sub simply be. Blaine looked absolutely dashing in a dark red tunic with gold detail, and he exuded a quiet confidence that Sebastian would never not admire. Maybe it was just because he knew his relationship with Blaine better than he knew his own name, but for Sebastian it couldn’t have been any clearer that this, this right here was the difference between their claim and others around them. Surely an honest, legitimate bond such as theirs had to be better for the crown, better for the prince, than any of the poor imitations some of these Doms insisted on showcasing?

 

He was drawn from his musings when the sounds in the center of the hall started to rise once more in volume. With a small sigh he turned back toward the proceedings just in time to see Prince Kurt thank Alderman for his time, before nodding at the herald to call forward the next interviewee. The young teenager coughed nervously before scanning down his far-too long list to read out the next candidate. “Sebastian Smythe; second-born Dominant of Lord Gregory Smythe. Current advisor to Duke Worthington.”

 

Sebastian threw a silent thank you up at the ceiling as he straightened his lapels and strode confidently forward to meet the prince in the middle of the room. Time to get this show on the road.

 

Stopping just in front of the prince, Sebastian gave a gracious bow before speaking. “Your Royal Highness; it is an honour.” His voice was low and sincere, and he held his position of respect until he heard the prince respond.

 

“Thank you, Sebastian. Please rise.” Sebastian straightened and looked for the first time up close upon the realm’s Crown Prince.

 

The court gossip mill hadn’t been lying, for once. Puberty certainly had been kind to Prince Kurt. Sebastian took a second to appreciate the view in front of him; from the sharp, piercing grey-blue eyes framed by high cheekbones and artfully styled hair, to the finely tailored clothes that just hinted at muscle underneath them. Sebastian knew that the prince was just shy of twenty-one - it was the event that this whole affair was in aid of after all - but the man in front of him seemed simultaneously painfully young and old beyond his years, and Sebastian was all of a sudden incredibly nervous. As soon as he picked a political consort, Prince Kurt would succeed King Burt as magical guardian of the realm, and this man, this boy, would suddenly be responsible for the welfare of over two million souls. And here Sebastian was, trying to claim that he was the person best suited to be his right-hand. Talk about that for pressure.

 

After a moment, when it became apparent that the prince had no intention of starting their conversation, Sebastian cleared his throat with a small cough. “This is certainly a novel way of meeting potential consorts, Your Royal Highness,” he commented wryly, slightly unsure of how to start what was probably the most important interaction of his life to date.

 

The prince gave a small, sardonic grin. “Political consort to the crown is the second most important role in the realm, I need to make sure whoever I choose can hold their own in front of an audience.” Sebastian could swear he heard a hint of challenge in the prince’s voice, and he raised an eyebrow questioningly.

 

“Second most important role, Your Royal Highness?” He asked, voice perfectly respectful, even as he knew exactly what he was asking. He was rewarded with a high, musical laugh from the prince, and he let a small smile slip across his features.

 

“One with a sense of humour I see, well isn’t that refreshing.” The prince’s whole attitude suddenly seemed lighter, and Sebastian was suddenly aware of how tense he himself was. Taking a couple of deep breaths he forced himself to relax; he was good, he was so much better than than any of the other fuckwits in the room it was practically laughable. He had this in the bag.

 

“I feel I must apologize on behalf of my profession, Your Royal Highness,” Sebastian continued. “Hard as it may be to imagine, there are actually some amongst us who aren’t quite as deathly boring as my peers today must have led you to believe.”

 

“Is that a fact? Well in that case you must introduce me to these mythical creatures you speak of,” the prince replied, and there was that hint of challenge in his voice again.

 

“I’m afraid I couldn’t possibly do that, Your Royal Highness. I wouldn’t want you thinking that they were better for the job than I am.”  Sebastian responded, starting to settle into the rhythm of their conversation.

 

“Did I miss the part where you convinced me that you were the right person for the job in the first place?” The Prince replied curiously, and yes, that was Sebastian’s cue to get down to business.

 

“Well, I could let my credentials speak for themselves, Your Royal Highness. I have been involved in affairs of state since I was fifteen. After my lord father was killed during the Macinly uprising, I managed House Smythe for three years until my mother remarried. Since then I have never not been sought after for my skills. In the past six years I have been in service to first House Drothstone, working alongside the esteemed William Seymour, and then subsequently House Mayfair, where I was solely in charge of day to day affairs. Most recently I have been chief advisor to House Worthington, one of the largest, and currently most profitable, estates in the realm.”

 

Sebastian paused for a second to see how his list of accomplishments would go down with the prince. He was clearly impressed, but Sebastian was pretty sure someone as diligent as the Crown Prince would have done his research on potential candidates well before this meeting. He had yet to tell the prince anything he didn’t already know. “Then of course there is the fact that you are clearly a progressive monarch. If your recent endeavours to unify inter-realm legislation didn’t make that blindingly obvious then your…unique fashion sense would also be a telltale sign.” Sebastian smirked as the prince raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, obviously not entirely sure if Sebastian had intended that as a compliment or an insult. Sebastian decided to press onward before the prince gave it much further thought and found the result unfavorable.

 

“Honestly, Your Royal Highness, you need an advisor who is as forward-thinking as you are. Please don’t insult yourself by entertaining the idea that any of these fossils even stand a chance of keeping up with you. Half of the Dominants in this room were advising houses during the Dalton war; it’s time for some fresh blood to enter the fray.”

 

For a long moment the prince simply stared at Sebastian, appraising him, and Sebastian fought the urge to squirm under the intensity of his gaze. Squaring his shoulders he held his head high, firmly biting his tongue against the flurry of words his brain had suddenly decided were necessary in order to cement his case. He didn’t need to sell himself any more than he already had done; he knew he was the best man for the job, now it was the prince’s turn to reach the same conclusion.

 

After the longest three and a half minutes Sebastian had ever endured (he had begun counting the seconds in his head to stop himself from moving) the prince nodded sharply, just once, as if he had decided something.

 

“And who do we have here?” The prince asked lightly, and for a moment Sebastian was confused about what he was talking about. Then he noticed that the prince’s gaze had slipped to focus over Sebastian’s left shoulder. Of course; Blaine. Blaine, who had been present the entire time, standing perfectly still, perfectly quiet, exactly one pace behind and one pace to the left.

 

“Your Royal Highness, might I present my submissive, Blaine Anderson.” Taking a step to the side, Sebastian nodded at Blaine to indicate that he should move forward. Dutiful as ever, his sub stepped carefully forward, hands still held behind his back as he bowed lowly to the prince. “Your Royal Highness,” he said simply, voice calm and confident, keeping his eyes to the floor.

 

“Look at me, Blaine.” The prince’s voice had taken on an entirely new timbre, low and commanding. For a moment Sebastian thought he could feel the air crackling, laced as it suddenly was with an entirely new sort of tension. Keeping his perfect position of standing prostration, Blaine slowly flicked his eyes up to meet the prince’s face, staring up at him through his long eyelashes.

 

“Well, aren’t you absolutely breathtaking,” The prince commented softly, attention now entirely fixated on Sebastian’s submissive in front of him.

 

“Thank you, Your Royal Highness,” Blaine replied breathlessly, and Sebastian knew that exact inflection far too well for him to be completely happy with Blaine offering it to someone other than himself. Furiously he stomped down the ball of possessive anger that was starting to form in his chest. If the prince was going to pick Sebastian as his consort then Blaine would be part of the agreement; Blaine was simply helping his Master seal the deal, just like a good submissive should.

 

Finally, finally, the prince broke his intense stare and turned back to focus once more on Sebastian. “Well this has been most enlightening. Thank your for your time, Sebastian.”

 

Without another word Kurt turned back to signal once more toward his herald, and Sebastian had to bite back the urge to say anything further. With a nod toward Blaine he turned and strode out of the Great Hall, fighting every step of the way to not turn back and take one final glance at the Crown Prince.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kurt Hummel, Crown Prince and soon-to-be magical guardian of the kingdom of Aldern, had a splitting headache. He supposed that entertaining over fifty of the realm’s smartest - and most pretentious - minds in the space of one afternoon would probably do that to a person, but it didn’t make it any less frustrating.

 

With a small groan he leant back in his high-backed armchair, left hand coming up to massage at his temple while he flicked his right hand in a short, scooping motion in front of him. In response, the pitcher of water and wine glass sitting on the table across the other side of the room jumped up and danced through the air to hover in front of him. With a click of his fingers the jug poured a long stream of crystal clear water into the glass, then trundled it’s way back across the room to take it’s original place back on the table. Plucking the glass out of the air by the stem, Kurt took a long sip, closing his eyes as he relished the ice-cool refreshment. Yes, it was incredibly lazy of him to use his powers like this when he could very easily have simply gotten up and crossed the room on his own two feet, but it had been a long day; he could afford to cheat just a little bit.

 

And what a day it had been. Kurt had known that this, the first real decision he would have to make as part of his new position of authority, would be stressful, but he hadn’t quite realized just how out of his depth he would feel. He was competent, smart, more than ready to take on this new challenge, he knew that. But today, talking to men and women easily twenty years his senior, all who seemed to know so much more than he did, he had never felt more like a child playing pretend.

 

The only moment of respite in the entire proceedings had been when Sebastian Smythe had stepped forward. At first Kurt had simply been relieved to have something decent to look at while he suffered through another mind-numbingly boring conversation about some political dispute resolved in exactly the same way as hundreds of others before it, but Sebastian had been charming and entertaining, surprisingly so. He had showcased his knowledge without making Kurt feel like an idiot, and for the first (and only time) in the entire awful afternoon, Kurt had felt like he was interacting with someone he could actually rule alongside, rather than in front of or behind.

 

And then of course there had been Blaine. Blaine, with his golden eyes and breathtaking expression of submission. That had been something he really hadn’t been expecting from the day’s proceedings.

 

Kurt had long been aware of the contractual intricacies that surrounded the role of political consort. He had read up on them in great detail when he first began his search, spending hours and hours pouring over documents and talking to his father’s consort, just so he could be absolutely sure about what he was getting himself into. One of the biggest stipulations was that a political consort would offer up all his possessions to the royal that he served, in order to ensure loyalty and fidelity. As was the nature of the society in which they lived, this agreement had quickly come to include a Dominant’s submissive - a sort of added bonus, as it were. It was the oldest trick in the book after all; sex sells. And boy had it been on offer today. Kurt had been prepared for the blatant flaunting of submissive after submissive, and had told himself that no matter what happened he would not be influenced by temptations of the flesh. His relationship with his political consort, and their submissive if they had one, would be strictly professional, nothing more.

 

But then Blaine had stepped into view, and the whole universe had realigned itself, rearranging every one of its atoms so that all of a sudden Blaine became its shining center. Kurt was far from the blushing virgin he had been at fifteen, but when he and Blaine had locked eyes that afternoon for a sharp, shocking moment it was as if Kurt had never looked upon another man before. It had been exciting and nerve-wrackingly terrifying, and Kurt couldn’t even begin to start processing what it meant.

 

And didn’t that throw yet another complication into the mix. He had promised himself, sworn to himself, and while he was reasonably confident that his draw towards Sebastian was indeed down to his professional skills, he couldn’t one hundred percent guarantee that he wasn’t now being influenced by … other factors. Fuck.

 

A small knock at the door broke him from his reverie, and he hastily straightened up in his chair, trying to make it look slightly more like like he wasn’t currently suffering through the most hideous of crises of confidence. He breathed a small sigh of relief as a blonde head peeked through the door, stepping inside the room and closing the door behind her before giving a quick curtsey.

 

The Pierce family had been in the employ of the Royal Castle for as long as Kurt could remember, and he and Brittany had practically grown up together. Brittany had even been Kurt’s first kiss, long long ago when Kurt had still been working out who he was (who he was allowed to be) and what he liked (what the crown expected him to like). Thankfully they had both realized what a disaster that was, in more ways than one, and now Kurt considered Brittany one of his closest friends, free from the pressure and expectations that relationships with others of his station came with (a certain Duchess Berry sprang to mind). Kurt loved sweet, innocent Britanny with all his heart, and desperately hoped that life would be kind to her.

 

“Evening, Your Royal Kurt,” Brittany said happily as she moved around the room, bending down to tend to the fireplace, stoking the coals so they roared fierce against the chill night air.

 

“Good evening, Brittany,” Kurt replied, smiling as he watched her work. Brittany had never seemed to grasp his official title, but he didn’t mind. It was the closest thing he’d ever had to a nickname.

 

“The servant’s quarters are all abuzz with talk from today,” Brittany chattered as she moved around the room, light as a dancer on her feet as she prepared Kurt’s quarters for bed. “Have you found somebody nice to be your person?”

 

“I’m not sure ‘nice’ is what I should be basing my decision on I’m afraid Britt,” Kurt sighed, rubbing at his eyes as exhaustion started to drag at his insides.

 

“Of course you should,” Brittany paused, turning to look at Kurt like he was missing the most obvious point in the world. “If you can’t have someone nice as your person how can you make sure the world is nice to each other?”

 

It was an interesting approach, Kurt supposed, and not entirely unfounded either. Whoever he chose as political consort was going to be one of the biggest presences in his life from now until...well ideally forever. He needed somebody who didn’t make him want to claw his own eyes out after less than fifteen minutes’ interaction.

 

“I don’t suppose you’re interested in the role?” Kurt replied lightly, only half joking.

 

“I’m afraid I can’t, Your Royal Kurt. The kitchen mice have asked me to help with their war against the alley cats, and it’s taking up all of my spare time.” Brittany replied, deadly serious as she finished turning down Kurt’s bed. “May I take my leave? Lord Tubbington is going to introduce me to the new foals this evening. He says that one of them has been asking after me.”

 

“Of course, go have fun,” Kurt replied fondly. “But Britt, you do know that boy’s not really a lord, right?”

 

Brittany gave a small shrug, “He is to me,” she replied simply, giving another small curtsey before leaving, closing the door quietly after her and leaving Kurt once more with just his thoughts for company.

 

Kurt sighed. Everything seemed to be so simple, so obvious to Brittany. Then again, maybe he was just over-complicating things. Sebastian was the clear choice, no other candidate even came close. And if Blaine happened to be Sebastian’s submissive well, that was simply a happy coincidence, nothing more nothing less.

 

Before he could change his mind Kurt turned his attention to the piece of paper next to him; he had a formal document already drafted with just a space left for him to write the name of his chosen consort. Picking up a pen he took a deep breath, then in neat, precise writing added the name ‘Sebastian Smythe’. With shaking fingers he folded the paper in on itself from either end, then slowly melted some wax over the crease, pressing his seal into the sticky substance just as it started to set.

  
There, decision made. No going back now. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Clause twenty-six. The Magical Guardian shall not use his powers to artificially influence the economy of the realm of Aldern, or any of the neighboring realms of Edgebrook, Lochdale, Rivergate..." Sebastian stifled a yawn behind his hand and blinked three times in quick succession to subtly try and wake himself up. They had been in this tiny, windowless room for hours now, and Sebastian was seriously struggling to comprehend how one contract could possibly contain so much information, and so much of it completely irrelevant. Honestly, did it really need to be documented that “in the month preceding the winter designation ceremony, both Magical Guardian and Political Consort shall embark on a tour of the estates of Aldern, stopping for no less than three days in each location,” or that “during this tour, the Consort will offer gifts to each of the holdings, and the Guardian will showcase the magical skills used to keep the realm safe in an exhibit for all residents to attend.” Surely the intricacies of every single political outing they might ever face could be discussed in a slightly less formal setting than this? It was inane, bordering on the completely ridiculous, and he was pretty sure he had stopped listening about two hours ago.  

 

Casting a furtive glance to his left he was shocked to see that Blaine was still listening attentively to everything the royal steward was saying. Blaine had his hands on the table in front of him, back perfectly straight, and Sebastian could have sworn he was actually leaning into the one-sided conversation. How on earth did he do it? There was nothing even vaguely interesting being discussed.

 

On his right, the crown prince was practically a mirror image of Blaine, nodding along as the steward described in great and painful detail that "on the day of the summer solstice the Magical Guardian will fill the town square with daisies and peonies for the local townspeople to collect and display in their windows for the coming fortnight, as a symbol of gratitude from the Crown to its subjects." Either they were both the world's greatest actors, or Sebastian was seriously missing something.

 

The next time the steward paused for breath, Sebastian seized his chance for a brief respite from the seemingly endless tedium. "Excuse me, Your Royal Highness, might we take a short interlude before the next clause? It might do us all a bit of good to freshen up, stretch our legs and the like?"

 

Prince Kurt looked genuinely surprised at the suggestion, his brow creasing into a small frown as he turned to look at Sebastian. "I suppose we could do that, if you and Blaine think it would help. Although, it does seem a shame to stop now when we're so close to the end, don't you think?"

 

"If you recall, Master, there is only one more point of interest left," Blaine's voice, quiet and placating came from next to him, and Sebastian turned in surprise to look at his sub. Blaine’s expression was open and pleading, as if he were trying to tell Sebastian something more than what he was actually saying.

 

"You've already read the contract, Blaine?" Sebastian asked, genuinely confused.

 

"You haven't?" Sebastian twisted back to focus once more on the prince. Prince Kurt's expression had now taken a turn for the incredulous, and finally, finally, things were starting to click into place for Sebastian. That big stack of documents that had arrived at the Worthington Castle last week, along with the official request for Sebastian to accept the role of political consort to the crown. Sebastian had taken one look at the mountain of paperwork and decided to deal with it some other time when he wasn't doing battle with a winter designation ceremony. So this was what must have been in there; the contract for him to go over before the actual signing. Well, okay then.

 

"Forgive me, Your Royal Highness, of course I have been over it in great and precise detail. I was merely surprised that Blaine had also taken the initiative to read through the contract prior to today; he isn’t usually one to concern himself with day-to-day minutiae such as this. Isn’t that right Blaine?” Sebastian grinned widely at Blaine, hoping his sub would play along with the charade. Blaine’s brow crinkled into a frown for just a second, but it was gone as quickly as it arrived, and Sebastian allowed himself a small sigh of relief. “My apologies for the interruption, Your Royal Highness. If you'll allow me to pour myself a drink of water, then we can continue straight onward." Sebastian reached forward and grabbed at the pitcher of water in the middle of the round table they were all seated at. Taking a couple of deep breaths he slowly poured himself a glass of water, and just as slowly sipped at it as he tried to compose himself again after being caught so horribly off guard. It was okay, really. He knew the general gist of what was required of him in the role, and nothing in the contract had seemed that out of the ordinary, as far as he could remember at least.

 

Besides, if there was anything awful in there Blaine would have mentioned it. Wouldn't he?  

 

Placing his glass back on the table he nodded at the steward to continue. The old lady, who seemed entirely unfazed by the interruptions, continued from exactly where she had left off in exactly the same monotone. Sebastian held back a shudder. Just one more point, one more point and then they were done.

 

"Clause thirty-three. In exchange for the position of power bequeathed to them by the Crown, the Political Consort shall sacrifice all their material possessions to the Magical Guardian, as a token of gratitude for this opportunity, and to ensure that the interests of the Consort align with the interests of the Crown. These material possessions include but are not limited to, land, holdings, weaponry, heirlooms and artefacts. In addition, the Political Consort shall offer their own person to the Magical Guardian as a symbol of absolute loyalty, as well as any submissive or Dominant persons they have currently claimed or will claim in the future."

 

Wait...what? Sebastian replayed the sentence over in his brain, tracing over each individual letter until he could truly comprehend what he had just heard. He had known that part of the agreement would involve him handing his claim on Blaine over to the crown prince. That was a necessary sacrifice, and one he had made his peace with back when he had originally been considering the role. Besides, he knew that the crown prince wouldn’t, _couldn't_ give Blaine what he needed, not really. Only Sebastian, Blaine's Master, could do that. He wasn't going to lose his sub, no matter what a piece of paper said.

 

But he hadn't known about this other part of the agreement, that he would be handing himself over to the prince as well. Did this mean that the prince was a submissive? Well wouldn't that be a nice turn of events; he'd be able to keep Blaine to himself and get a hot piece of royal ass to Dominate as well. Very nice indeed.

 

The idea of the crown prince being a sub didn't seem to sit quite right in Sebastian's head though. Surely there would have been more court gossip if their prince had received a submissive designation, that sort of thing wouldn't have simply been ignored by the ever-hungry rumour mills would it?  Maybe the royal family had covered up his designation to avoid scandal - could they do that?

 

"Is everything okay, Sebastian?" Sebastian realized that he was sitting rigid in his chair, and he forced himself to relax. Unfortunately it seemed his reaction to the last clause hadn't gone unnoticed, and he guiltily looked up to face the prince, who was once again looking at him with confusion etched across his features. Okay, he needed to play this one right. Not least because he was supposed to have already read this damn contract, and this additional point should really not be coming as a surprise to him now.

 

"I was just curious, Your Royal Highness," Sebastian began, choosing his words carefully. "How that last point would apply if both the magical guardian and the political consort were to have a Dominant designation, as is the case in our situation?"

 

Prince Kurt raised an eyebrow at Sebastian, as if skeptical at the idea of them both being Dominants. Maybe Sebastian had been right about a coverup after all. "Well, the clause only specifies that we can be…” Kurt paused to clear his throat, and Sebastian had to suppress a grin at the crown prince’s obvious discomfort. “It only specifies that we can be intimate, not that we should. There have been many guardian-consort pairs throughout history that have been completely platonic, and just as successful - my father and his consort, for example. And then I suppose there really aren't any rules against two Dominants…being together, whether it be simply as equals, or with a third, submissive party." Sebastian was pretty sure he heard a small whimper from Blaine at Prince Kurt's last statement, and he turned with a grin to see his sub fiercely biting his lip, the hot red flush of arousal already starting to creep up his neck from underneath the collar of tunic.

 

"I think Blaine likes the idea of that, Your Royal Highness," Sebastian replied, not entirely managing to keep the leer out of his voice.

 

Prince Kurt gave the smallest of frowns, eyes flicking to Blaine and then back to Sebastian, before firmly looking down at his hands as he smoothed non-existent wrinkles out of his clothing. "Yes, well. Shall we continue?"

 

The royal steward shuffled her papers, her actions now laced with just a hint of indignation at being interrupted yet again in such a short space of time - maybe she was human after all. "All parties involved in said contract shall provide a list of hard and soft limits, to be specified under Appendix G. These documents can be amended at any time, but are considered binding as they appear in the contract at any given point. The Safeword system specified in Appendix H - where applicable - shall be observed at all times. In the absence of personal safewords, the commonly-accepted Elements System - red to stop, blue to slow down, and brown to continue - shall be observed."

 

Prince Kurt turned to look at Sebastian and Blaine, "What have you two been using up until now?"

 

Sebastian shrugged. "We've been using the Elements System, but Blaine has never had to safeword."

 

Prince Kurt frowned again, obviously not appreciating Sebastian's cavalier attitude on the subject. "Then I'm happy to continue using that system, unless you would like to use something else?"

 

"Elements is fine with us." Sebastian replied, and once more he was treated to that furrowed brow of disapproval from the prince. Why did that bother him so much?

 

"Blaine, are you okay with using the Elements system?" The prince asked, very pointedly ignoring Sebastian. Blaine flushed under the sudden attention, suddenly not quite knowing what to do with his hands as he folded them into his lap and then brought them straight back out to rest palm-down on the table in front of him.

 

"Elements is fine, Your Royal Highness," he practically whispered, eyes fixed on the table.

 

"Thank you, Blaine," the prince replied fondly, his voice approving. Blaine’s eyes flicked up to meet the prince’s gaze, and Sebastian saw a hint of a smile tease at the corner of his sub’s mouth as the two of them locked eyes. Kurt’s expression was openly tender, and Sebastian could see the tension in Blaine’s shoulders start to unwind under the prince’s affection. For a single, horrifying second Sebastian felt like he was intruding on some sort of private moment, but the next instant the prince turned back to the steward, snapping right back to business, and the moment passed as quickly as it had arrived. "You need not add an extra set of safewords to the contract, Daphne, thank you."

 

After that, all that was left was for first Kurt, then Sebastian, then Steward Daphne to sign and seal the document, and all of a sudden everything was official

 

Sebastian made sure to take his time cleaning all the wax off his seal, focusing a little too intently on getting the damp cloth into every single one of the little crevices that made up the Smythe family crest. His heart was hammering violently in his chest, threatening to burst right out of it if he wasn’t careful. It was such a tiny thing, a quick scrawl of ink and then a hot press of wax, but all of a sudden it was all just a bit too much. He had finally, truly made it,and he couldn’t even begin to process what ‘it’ might actually entail. Glancing up he saw that Blaine was still sitting at the table, determinedly not making eye-contact with either Dominant in the room, while the prince was staring down at the three signatures on the contract as if they were about to jump off the page and attack him.

 

A loud thump made Sebastian jump, and he turned to see Steward Daphne packing up her belongings at the far end of the table, completely oblivious to the sudden awkwardness between the three boys in the room. It was enough to shake Sebastian out of his funk, and he threw a wry grin in the prince’s direction.

 

"I have to say," Sebastian commented lightly, trying to break the tension in the air. "Given your reputation I was sort of expecting a lot more pomp and circumstance surrounding this affair, Your Royal Highness."

 

The prince looked up from the document in surprise, and for a second the unaccommodating silence was back again. Then a wicked grin spread across his features, and Sebastian could see the enthusiasm dancing once more behind the prince’s eyes. "Just you wait until the claiming banquet this evening; you haven’t seen anything yet."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Prince Kurt certainly hadn't been exaggerating. Sebastian had never seen anything to even vaguely rival the extravagance of the scene in front of him as he walked into the claiming banquet that evening on the prince's right-hand side.

 

At the far end of the royal hall the raised dais - which was usually home to the royal throne - was sporting a great long table, draped with the royal colours of cerulean and gold. At regular intervals along the table there were high-stemmed vases overflowing with flowers of dazzling shades of the same colour scheme. The rest of the hall was filled with smaller, circular tables that were either sporting blue or yellow accompaniments individually. The tables had been strategically placed around the edges of the hall so that a large space in the centre of the room was left clear for the night's entertainment. A fire-breather was warming up in the corner, multi-coloured flames erupting from his lips, and Sebastian could see two stilt-walkers roaming between the tables, the tops of their towering hats just barely brushing the roof of the hall. Casting his gaze skyward Sebastian noticed that the long oak beams spanning the length of the roof had been covered with intricately braided fabrics. Sebastian was momentarily stunned at how the effect had been achieved before remembering - of course - magic. This was certainly going to take some getting used to.

 

"This, this truly is a sight, Your Royal Highness" Sebastian breathed, completely sacrificing his usual cavalier attitude when confronted by such a breathtaking scene.

 

Next to him, the prince gave a satisfied smile. "I always think that if I hadn't been born crown prince then banquet-planning would have been a perfect career choice for me. And I think now that we are officially bonded we can forego some of the formalities now don't you? Just Kurt is fine."

 

And there it was - Sebastian Smythe on first-name acquaintances with the Crown Prince of Aldern. Sebastian leaned slightly forward to grin at Blaine, who was standing on Kurt's left side looking more than a little overwhelmed.

 

Kurt nodded toward the dais. "Shall we take our places? Our guests will be arriving at any moment."

 

The three of them cut through the middle of the room until they reached the far end of the hall. As Sebastian climbed the short set of steps to the top of the dais he had a chance to fully appreciate the three high-backed chairs situated in pride of place at the center of the table. On first glance from all the way across the other side of the hall he had briefly been confused that there were three of the ornate chairs rather than just two - for him and the crown prince - but then had simply assumed that the third chair would be for King Burt. Now that he was standing right in front of them though, and could inspect them more closely, he saw that the center chair was draped with the royal colors. The chair on the right was the purple of the Smythe holding, and the chair on the left...why on earth was the chair on the left sporting Anderson red?

 

"Who will be joining us at the head of the table?" Sebastian asked, thoroughly confused. Surely Lord Anderson would have told him if he had been planning on attending the ceremony?

 

"Well, the King and Queen will be sitting next to you on your left, just there, with the current royal consort next to them." Kurt pointed at the three seats next to the purple chair as he spoke. "And then my step-brother and his Dominant will be on our other side." Another hand-wave to the chairs situated to the left of the main three. "And then the rest of the table will be made up of lords and ladies of the court, so we've got Lord and Lady Harrington..."

 

"But who will be sitting on your right?" Sebastian couldn't help interrupting. The prince stopped talking and turned to look at Sebastian with an expression of utter confusion. "My step-brother Finn, didn't  I mention that?"

 

Sebastian huffed, wondering why Kurt was being so obtuse about the occupant of that third chair. "No, I meant the red chair just there, right next to yours," Sebastian pointed adamantly at the offending article.

 

"Well of course that's Blaine's chair. Honestly who else did you expect Sebastian?"

 

For the longest of moments there was simply silence as Sebastian stared incredulously at Kurt, and Kurt started just as incredulously back. Next to them Blaine looked like he was trying to fade into the tablecloth behind him.

 

"No, absolutely not." Sebastian eventually spluttered.

 

"Excuse me?" Kurt's voice had suddenly turned incredibly icey, his gaze piercing as he stared Sebastian down.

 

"Blaine is my submissive, his place at meal times is kneeling by my feet."

 

"Oh please, that tradition is as outdated as forcing submissives to sleep on the floor." Kurt scowled, as if the very notion of Blaine kneeling during a meal was utterly ridiculous.

 

"It is an important part of submissive training," Sebastian argued, his brain still struggling to catch up with the concept of Blaine sitting at the table with them. Like equals. They hadn't eaten a meal like that in years.

 

"There is a time and a place for training, and I hardly think a celebratory banquet constitutes." Kurt shot back, his voice deadly in it's derision. "But in any case, this decision is no longer up to you."  The prince turned to face Blaine, his voice suddenly gentle as he addressed the sub. "Blaine, where would you feel more comfortable. We can get you a mat to kneel on if you prefer, or would you rather sit at the table with the rest of us?"

 

Blaine’s expression was panicked as he was suddenly faced with the sole attention of both the prince and his master. His gaze flicked from Kurt, to Sebastian, and then away from both Dominants to scan over the extravagances of the banquet around them. Sebastian could see him processing, taking in his surroundings, where they were and what he was being asked.

 

“Blaine?” Kurt’s voice drew the submissive’s attention away from the festivities, and as Blaine turned back to face them Sebastian could see that he was still obviously conflicted. Sebastian couldn’t help the pout of indignation that he knew must be etched across his features. This should not be a difficult decision for Blaine, he had trained him better than this.

 

“Blaine, this is your choice. There’s no wrong answer, whatever you choose now is completely up to you.” Kurt’s voice was lilting and calm, effortlessly controlling the situation, and Sebastian was reminded again of that terrifying moment he had witnessed between the two of them back during the reading of the contract.

 

Blaine’s focus flitted once more to Sebastian, his expression pleading. Sebastian had no idea what he was pleading for, but whatever it was he knew he wasn’t okay with it. With a small sigh Blaine dropped his gaze to the ground, breaking eye contact with Sebastian before turning back to the prince.

 

"If it pleases you, I would like to sit at the table, Sir."

 

"Well then that settles it," Kurt replied, voice triumphant as he turned back to raise an eyebrow challengingly at Sebastian.

 

"But...but it's not right." Sebastian persisted, not quite understanding why he insisted on going toe-to-toe with the crown prince like this, but knowing that he simply couldn't just let it lie.

 

"One more word on the matter, Sebastian, and I will have the pages bring out a mat for you, and you will spend the entirety of the banquet kneeling at my feet." Kurt's voice was suddenly low and controlling, not a hint of anger or aggression but simply pure, unadulterated Domination. Domination of an entirely different kind than that Sebastian had seen him display around Blaine. Sebastian felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him as he all but buckled under the intensity of Kurt's gaze. Without even thinking about it his mouth slammed shut and he dropped his gaze to skim his boots.

 

"That's better," Kurt continued, his voice still radiating Dominance, and Sebastian had no idea what was going on, what was even happening, but he knew he had never felt like this before in his life. Was this magic? Was the prince using his powers to control him somehow? Sebastian could feel a small bubble of panic welling up inside of him. Whatever was going on, he was sure he didn’t like it.

 

Then all of a sudden the moment passed, and Sebastian felt the tension in the air lift, felt his head clear as he was able to raise his gaze to meet the prince's again. Kurt clapped his hands together, suddenly excitable and eager. "Right, shall we take our places? The kitchen staff will be bringing out the first course any moment now."

 

 

* * *

 

 

It took a long while for Sebastian to settle into the swing of things after that. The food was good, conversation light-hearted and witty - even if it was more than a little bit daunting interacting with King Burt, _the_ King Burt, on his left - and the entertainment was absolutely spectacular. But every time Sebastian felt himself loosening up, relaxing into the atmosphere, he would forget where he was and instinctively offer up a morsel of food to the empty space next to his chair. And every time he felt cold air rather than the warm press of Blaine’s lips against his fingers everything would shake back out of alignment again, and he’d have to start over.

 

As the fourth course was being cleared away, Kurt signalled to one of the serving staff behind them, who gave a small nod and moved away to talk to the set of staff organising the night’s entertainment. “This is my favourite part of the night,” Kurt commented to nobody in particular. Before Sebastian could ask what Kurt had in store for them a group of five musicians shuffled to the front of the room, and started up a lively jig. “Brad and his travelling musicians here are some of the best in the realm.” Kurt said with a wide grin, clapping along to the music as the rhythm quickly became apparent.

 

“Oh, I know this song!” Blaine exclaimed happily, “My brother and I used to dance to it at the local fair each year. It was quite the talking point of the estate.” Sebastian turned in surprise to look at Blaine, not quite managing to suppress his incredulous expression. He knew that after everything else that had happened that afternoon, this one simple comment from Blaine should really not shock him as much as it did, but it was just so very unlike Blaine to speak out of turn like that. Honestly, who was this new Blaine, and what on earth had he done with Sebastian’s submissive?

 

“I can imagine, I bet you’re an amazing dancer.” Kurt replied warmly, and Blaine didn’t even try and hide his grin at the overt compliment from the prince. Sebastian couldn’t help the small growl of disgruntlement that rumbled in his chest at the obviously flirtatious behaviour between Kurt and his submissive, and before he knew what he was doing he was standing, giving a gracious bow to the prince as he spoke.

 

“Would Your Royal Highness care to dance?” he asked suavely, every inch the respectable gentleman. Casting his gaze upward he couldn’t miss the flash of disappointment that fluttered across the prince’s features as he looked from Sebastian, to Blaine, and then back to Sebastian again, but he resolutely put it out of his mind as Kurt graciously rose to standing.

 

“I would love to, Sebastian.” Kurt replied, throwing a wink in Blaine’s direction. “You’ll have to show me those dance moves later, Blaine.” He commented lightly, before leading the way towards the big open space that had cleared in the middle of the room.

 

As they descended the stairs the tempo of the music changed, segueing effortlessly into a traditional light-hearted ballad. There were already a number of couples taking up their places for the customary dance, with pairs facing one another in two long rows as the introductory strains sprung to life. Sebastian and Kurt joined the middle of each row, with lords and ladies on either side making space for their Crown Prince and his consort.

 

It was a dance Sebastian knew well, and he barely had to think about the steps as he and the prince bowed to one another, and then stepped forward in time to greet one another, pressing palms together before stepping back in line.

 

“Are you enjoying yourself, Sebastian?” Kurt asked politely the next time they both stepped forward again, twisting around one another to return to the opposite side from which they came.

 

“Of course, although I daresay I would be enjoying it more with Blaine at my feet,” Sebastian replied, earning himself a disgruntled huff from Kurt the next time they met.

 

“Don’t be childish Sebastian, it doesn’t suit you.” Kurt chided.

 

“And there was me thinking that everything suited me,” Sebastian joked as they combined with the couples on either side of them to form a six-speared wheel, rotating clockwise with their hands as the axes.

 

“You know, humility wouldn’t be a bad look for you to try either.” Kurt replied, but Sebastian was sure he could see a twinkle of light in the prince’s eyes as he spoke, and he couldn’t help pushing just that little bit further.

  
“You don’t need humility when you’re as good as I am, just ask Blaine.” Sebastian’s gaze was positively wicked as he cast his gaze back toward the dais where Blaine was deep in conversation with Prince Finn. “In fact, don’t be too surprised if you can hear him from every room in the castle tonight. I’m going to need to put him through his paces after that little stunt he pulled earlier.”

 

Kurt’s footsteps faltered, the usually graceful prince missing the step change as he looked wildly back at Sebastian. “After what?” He asked incredulously, but before Sebastian could ask what was the problem the dance had divided off, and Sebastian and Kurt were drawn away from one another for the rest of the verse. Of course, that didn’t stop Kurt from throwing constant glares at Sebastian until they were reunited a couple of minutes later.

 

“And what exactly…” Kurt practically seethed as they stepped forwards to meet one another once again. “...was that stunt you think Blaine pulled earlier?”

 

Sebastian gave the prince a small, slightly pitying smile. It was kind of adorable, just how naive Kurt was. Had he ever even had a submissive before? Sebastian wasn’t quite sure. Talking slowly, as if to a child, he spelled it out for the crown prince. “He knows that his place during meals is kneeling. He’s known that for many years and he still chose to sit at the table with us this evening. He broke the rules and so he needs to be punished. Obviously.”

 

Instead of accepting Sebastian’s clearly superior Dominant knowledge, however, Kurt seemed further provoked by his response. “So what, for once in his life Blaine gets to be treated like a human being, and you’re going to beat it right out of him?”

 

“Now that’s a little harsh,” Sebastian replied, affronted at the clear insinuation that he was some sort of Dominant monster. They had both stopped dancing at this point, and were simply standing toe to toe, face to face, in the middle of the dance floor as other couples whirled away around them. “Punishment is about self-improvement, about pushing a submissive to be better…”

 

“Don’t patronize me Sebastian, I know exactly what punishment is for.” Kurt practically spat at him, expression positively venomous. “I gave Blaine a choice and he made one, there is absolutely nothing wrong with that.”

 

“But I am Blaine’s Dominant-”

 

“No.” Kurt practically shouted as he interrupted Sebastian, earning them both shocked looks from onlookers. With a heavy sigh he forcibly made himself relax, before continuing in a much quieter voice. “No, not any more Sebastian. When you signed that piece of paper earlier you signed Blaine’s wellbeing over to me. So when I give Blaine the option to sit, he is doing absolutely nothing wrong by accepting it. _Do you understand me?_ ”

 

For the second time that night Sebastian felt all the air rush out of his body, and he could only nod mutely as Kurt sighed and rubbed at his temples with his fingers. “I think we’re done with dancing for the evening,” he commented dejectedly, voice completely devoid of all the fire that had previously embodied him. Turning back towards the dais he cut a swathe through the throng of dancers, leaving Sebastian alone, partnerless, in the middle of the great hall as the next song started up.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It took an incredible amount of self-control for Kurt to not stomp back to his seat like a petulant child as he all but fled away from the dance floor, away from Sebastian. His entire body was thrumming with anger as he climbed the steps up to the main table, hands clenching and unclenching at his side seemingly of their own free will. The nerve, the audacity! How on earth could Kurt have been so naive to have not noticed this side of Sebastian during their last meeting? Had he really been so blinded by Blaine that he hadn't noticed what an insufferable ass his Dominant clearly was?

 

Kurt sat back in his seat with an undignified thump. As he reached across the table for his wine glass he realized with a start of surprise that the cutlery on either side of his plate was vibrating, humming with the same energy he could feel coursing through his veins. Fuck. It had been a long long time since Kurt had lost control over his powers even a little bit, especially in public. How on earth had Sebastian managed to get underneath his skin so much in such a short space of time? He took a couple of deep breaths, hands coming down to smooth at his tunic as he desperately tried to regain his composure.

 

"Your Royal Highness? Is everything okay?" Blaine's voice was soft and tentative next to him, but Kurt flinched all the same. He hated being caught off guard like this, hated anybody seeing the cracks in his carefully crafted composure.

 

With a small sigh he forced himself to smile as he turned to face Blaine, "Yes, yes of course it is," he replied, voice overly jovial and just a little forced. Instead of accepting Kurt's platitudes and moving on, though, the crease between Blaine's eyebrows deepened and he tilted his head to the side, silently encouraging Kurt to open up.

 

With a small huff Kurt rubbed at his eyes."It's just...is he always such an ass?" He questioned, a hint of exasperation clouding his voice.

 

Blaine gave a small consolatory smile. "Sebastian is certainly a...vivid personality. He can take some getting used to." He offered up another warm smile, and despite himself Kurt couldn't help smiling back. "He really is a good advisor though, you couldn't have picked any better. And I'm not saying that because he's my Dominant... or at least not only because of that!"

 

Kurt chuckled softly. "Well here's hoping we don't kill one another along the way." Giving a small shake to clear his head, Kurt's next smile at Blaine was much more genuine; just being around the submissive calmed him down better than anyone else he’d ever come across. "But enough of me whining, I'd rather hear more about you."

 

It quickly became apparent that, despite his submissive designation, Blaine was more than capable of carrying a conversation, pretty much one-sidedly in fact. Over the course of the next fifteen minutes, Kurt was treated to numerous stories about Blaine’s life prior to his bonding with Sebastian. Blaine seemed to flourish under the undivided attention of the crown prince, and Kurt was more than happy to provide him with it. Blaine was so animated when he talked, all hand gestures and wild voice inflections, and Kurt found himself leaning more and more into the conversation as Blaine regaled him with tales of his best friend and his seemingly most unfortunate courting history.

 

“....so David is just standing there, covered from head to toe in milk, and Lady Sophie walks in right on cue. And then they’re just facing each other, completely silent, not moving a muscle, and I’m sitting in the corner desperately trying not to laugh, because it’s not funny, it’s _not_ , but really, only David could do quite so badly at organizing a first date”. Blaine paused, breathing heavily as the laughter threatened to erupt out of him before he could deliver the punchline. “So eventually Sophie just sighs, turns around and walks straight back out of the room. And David, he turns to me, eyes all hopeful, and says ‘Well, it could have gone worse.’ No, no David, I’m really not sure it could have.”

 

Kurt was laughing so hard it took a good minute for him to notice that Sebastian had silently slipped back into his seat next to them. As soon as he did notice, though, it felt like all of the energy, all of the enthusiasm that had previously surrounded him and Blaine had been sucked out of the air, and Kurt could feel his sour mood returning.

 

Maybe he was being petty, maybe the magical guardian of the realm of Aldern should be able to rise above such silly emotions, but in that moment Kurt really couldn’t have cared less. He had been having fun with Blaine, and he wasn’t ready for that to end just yet.

 

Rising up from his chair he held an arm out for Blaine to take. “I love this song, don’t you Blaine? I think it’s time I saw these dance moves you were talking about earlier."

 

He couldn’t help but notice that Blaine’s eyes immediately flicked across to Sebastian, as if searching for some sort of confirmation, some sort of approval, and he had to bite his lip to stop himself from saying anything. Blaine had been Sebastian’s submissive for years, it was only natural that he would defer to him. Still, it didn’t mean he had to like it.

 

He liked it even less, though, when Sebastian pointedly ignored Blaine’s silent request, keeping his eyes fixed on the dancers out in the middle of the hall and determinedly away from his submissive. Kurt wanted to yell at him, throw something at that stubborn head of his. How dare he deny his submissive like that. How could he do that to Blaine?

 

“I’ll bring you back in one piece, I promise,” he said softly, drawing Blaine’s attention back to him. The hurt in Blaine’s eyes almost broke his heart, but he forced himself to remain light. “Come on, why don’t you show me those incredible moves I know you have?”

 

Blaine forced a small smile onto his face as he rose from his seat, slipping his arm through Kurt’s and stepping slightly closer to him than absolutely necessary, as if he could absorb strength from Kurt simply from being close to him. “Lead the way, Sir.”

 

The song playing by the time they reached the dance floor was much slower than the upbeat ballad that Kurt and Sebastian had danced to. If Kurt had had to describe it he probably would have called it a serenade, and he couldn’t have asked for anything more perfect for him and Blaine to dance to.

 

They took up their set positions, face to face, along with all the other couples, custom dictating that they stood close enough to touch without any of their body parts actually meeting. As the opening strains of the song flowed around them Kurt side-stepped to the left as Blaine moved to the right, their eyes never leaving one another as they moved away from one another, and then back together again.

 

Round each other they danced, twisting as they stepped so that they were back to back, then face to face. Such was the nature of the dance, any time they moved away from one another they would always be brought back together by the next step. So close but not quite close enough, the ultimate slow burn.

 

Three steps away, three steps back. The greater distance apart making the pull together that much stronger as they flowed back toward one another. Kurt could feel his breath catch in his throat as Blaine tipped his head upward to keep their eyes locked, the height difference between them so much more pronounced in such close quarters. From this angle his entire neck was on display, long and lean and practically presenting itself to Kurt. He wanted to lick it to see if it tasted as good as it looked. He was almost certain it would.

 

“Has anybody ever told you what beautiful skin you have?” The words were out of Kurt’s mouth before he even realized what he was saying, but he didn’t regret it for an instant as Blaine blushed and dipped his gaze in response. His body was so emotive, so vocal. He didn’t need to say anything at all for Kurt to know exactly what he was thinking. It was completely beautiful.

 

“Thank you, Sir.” Blaine breathed softly, a small smile twitching at the edges of his lips as they spun around each other once more. They were so close that Kurt would only need to reach out by a hair’s amount and they would have been touching. But to do that would be to ruin the moment, ruin the beautiful build up, and Kurt kept his hands firmly to himself.

 

As Blaine moved once more into view of the dais, Kurt noticed him throw a quick glance up at Sebastian’s chair. The small frown of disappointment that flitted across his features had Kurt twisting to see what had drawn Blaine’s focus. Sebastian was deep in conversation with Kurt’s father, and appeared determinedly uninterested in the actions of Kurt and Blaine on the dance floor. Even when the king paused to take a long swig of wine Sebastian refused to pay any attention whatsoever to the dancers not five yards in front of him. Kurt was almost certain he heard a small sigh from Blaine, but when he turned back to look Blaine’s expression had morphed into something completely different from that of the bashful sub Kurt had been dancing with moments earlier.

 

“I’ve been told that it looks even better marked up a little.” Kurt’s footsteps faltered as Blaine spoke, his voice having taken on an entirely new lilt. Blaine’s eyes crinkled just slightly as he spun away from Kurt, his face disappearing from view for an instant. By the time he was back facing Kurt he was all seriousness again, but Kurt knew what he had seen, and he was damned if he wasn’t going to follow it up.

 

“I have some beautiful candles in my room, a gift from overseas. Every color you can imagine, reds, blues, purples. There’s even a gorgeous golden one, the wax is the color of a lion’s mane. I can just imagine it on you.” They both brought their hands up, so nearly palm to palm, and then back away again. So close to the edge, but not quite there yet. As Kurt brought his hands down he strayed slightly from the normal path, whispering his hands down the front of Blaine’s body, mere millimeters away from fabric. He made sure to pass over every point he wanted to explore, to touch and feel, to test whether Blaine would gasp and beg as prettily as he imagined he would. And if the stuttered exhale from Blaine was any indication, it would be oh _so_ pretty.

 

And now they stepped truly away from one another, Kurt winding through the crowd to his left, while Blaine did the same on his right. A long, deep figure of eight that took them both to the very edges of the dance floor. Kurt’s gaze never left Blaine’s, he wasn’t sure if he could have broken eye contact even if he wanted to. The slow, methodic walk back towards him was one of the most agonizing waits Kurt had ever had to endure, but finally, _finally_ , they were back face to face, for the last time of the dance.

 

As the music swelled into its final crescendo they both raised their hands once more, palm to palm, exactly like before. Except this time they both pressed forward, fingers twining together in a tight embrace. It was only a single point of contact; much less than what they had already shared together, but it rushed through Kurt’s body like electricity. He had danced this dance hundreds of times in the past, but only now did he truly understand what it meant.

 

The music slowed, before stopping completely, and all the dancers turned toward the band to applaud their fine musical talents. Kurt felt like he was rooted to the spot, fixed to Blaine by the soft press of hands and the fierce passion of his eyes. Eventually he managed to make himself let go, hands coming up to applaud the musicians simply so they could have something to do now that they were bereft of Blaine’s contact. Blaine gave him one last small smile, and then turned so that he was also facing the musicians.

 

Kurt had meant to give both Blaine and Sebastian time to settle into their new surroundings, he really had. Propositioning Blaine had never been part of his plans for how this night would end; it just wasn’t how Kurt operated. It could have been due to his station - the last thing he needed was a social climber climbing right into his bed - or it could have simply been Kurt’s desire to really know his submissive before he Dominated them, but even with his most casual of flings Kurt had always taken things slow, taken his time to make absolutely sure before making a move. With Blaine it just felt different though. The brief number of hours they had spent together had felt like the most extended of foreplays, and the Dominant inside of him was railing against the very idea of letting Blaine simply walk away. His usual reticence be damned; in that moment the notion of retiring alone that night felt absolutely incomprehensible.

 

Leaning over Blaine’s shoulder, he spoke quietly enough that only Blaine would be able to hear him. “Would you like to spend the night in my quarters?”

 

Kurt could hear the air in Blaine’s throat catch as he took in Kurt’s request, his own clapping faltering for just a second as he processed what Kurt was asking. With a slightly shaky smile he twisted his head to look at Kurt, eyes flicking to the floor in a clear sign of deference. “It would be my honour, Sir.”

 

Kurt grinned, and quickly turned to make his way toward the exit. The party was winding down, with a number of guests having already made their excuses, and more still too drunk to even notice whether the crown prince was still in attendance or not. He could be forgiven for slipping out a little early; maybe it was even expected of him, given what extra ‘benefits’ having a royal consort entailed these days.

 

Kurt didn’t care about any of that, though. All he cared about was Blaine, and what the evening might bring them once they reached the privacy of his room. Nothing else mattered, nothing except…

 

He caught the eye of one of the pages waiting in the wings. The girl hurried over and gave a quick bow when she reached them. “Your Royal Highness,” she said breathlessly, slightly dumbstruck at interacting with the crown prince first hand.

 

“Please, tell Sebastian Smythe that he may retire to his quarters whenever he desires. Blaine and I shall join him for breakfast at eight tomorrow.” The message itself was perfectly civil, but the intent behind them could not have been any more obvious.

 

The page blushed as she bowed again, eyes fixed firmly on the floor. “Of course, Your Royal Highness. And...congratulations on your claiming.” She stammered, as if not quite sure if she was overstepping some sort of boundary.

 

Kurt gave the girl a warm smile. “Thank you, have a good evening. Oh, and make sure you try some of the cake; I had the kitchen hold some back for the castle staff.”

 

He watched as the girl hurried across to the far end of the great hall to deliver his message, allowing himself one more moment of selfish satisfaction at the reaction it would no doubt incite in his obnoxious consort. Then he firmly put all thoughts of Sebastian out of his head. Tonight, tonight was going to be all about Blaine.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt and Blaine walked out of the great hall side by side, Kurt not quite managing to keep the satisfied smile off his face. “I’ll admit, that was possibly a little bit petty, but I’m afraid I just couldn’t help myself,” Kurt said with a grin to Blaine as they rounded the corner away from the festivities. “You won’t tell on me will you?”

 

Blaine gave a small smile in response, ducking his head bashfully as if not quite sure how to respond to Kurt’s jokes at the obvious expense of his master.

 

The hall they were walking down was lined with ornate sculptures from all across the globe, and Kurt stepped slightly closer to Blaine as they walked so that he could give the history of a couple of the more interesting pieces.

 

“The lion over there was a present from the realm of Isaria when my father became magical guardian. Personally I think a grizzly bear would have been better suited to my father, but I guess there’s something undeniably regal about the lion that just can’t be ignored.”

 

Blaine chanced another shy smile up at the prince, and Kurt desperately wanted to loop an arm around the submissive’s waist, draw him closer as they talked. But it seemed like far too big a gesture all at once - theirs had been a courtship of coy smiles and finger touches up until this point after all. So instead he settled for brushing just the tips of his fingers along Blaine’s upper arm, all the way from shoulder to elbow, as he directed his attention elsewhere in the corridor, relishing the shiver of excitement that rushed through him at the not-entirely chaste gesture.

 

“And then this … thing over here was a gift from Korus. Honestly I have no idea what it’s supposed to be; as if we needed any more proof that they dislike us, they go and send us that monstrosity.” He turned to grin at Blaine - the petty rivalry between Aldern and Korus was a common butt of jokes throughout the realm - but Blaine’s returning smile now seemed just that little bit forced, the twist of his mouth catching in a way that made him look like he was trying to figure something out.

 

Kurt gave a small frown, confused by Blaine’s sudden reticence. It was so unlike the overtly flirtatious tone of their earlier conversations, and it had Kurt a little thrown. Before he had a chance to ask if anything was the matter, however, they arrived outside the heavy oak door at the end of the hallway. The door that marked the last boundary between the very public setting of the rest of the castle, and the privacy of Kurt’s bedchambers. “Well, this is it,” Kurt commented lightly, wholly aware of how awkward this had the potential to be. _Step into my lair, oh submissive of mine, and let me ravage you_. He desperately hoped Blaine didn’t see it that way; talk about mortifying.

 

Brittany was already in Kurt’s bedchambers when they entered, turning down the comforter on Kurt’s great four-poster bed with quick, practiced motions. When she heard the door open she straightened up, nodding a quick curtsy toward the pair of them. “Just one moment, Your Royal Kurt, and I’ll be all finished.”

 

“That’s okay, Brittany, I know we left the banquet a bit earlier than we probably should have; there’s only so much public inter-mingling that even I can take.” Kurt turned again toward Blaine, inviting him to share the joke, but Blaine’s expression was now fixed somewhere between nervous apprehension and full-blown panic. His entire body was rigid as he waited in the doorway, hands clasped fiercely behind his back as if it was the only thing holding him together. Kurt felt his smile faltering, wondered if he had maybe done something wrong in the few minutes of small talk it had taken for them to reach his quarters. He crossed over to the table in the far corner where Brittany had already laid out some refreshments. “Would you like anything to drink, Blaine? Water? Wine?”

 

“No…” Blaine’s voice came out scratchy, and he coughed to clear his throat before continuing. “No thank you, Sir.”

 

Brittany looked up from where she was now bent, bundling her tools into a wicker basket as as she prepared to leave. “Is this your person, Your Royal Kurt?” She asked curiously, head tilted slightly sideways like an inquisitive deer.

 

Kurt gave a small smile. “Brittany I’d like to introduce you to Blaine Anderson, my new submissive. Blaine, this is Brittany Pierce.”

 

“He’s pretty, I like this one,” Brittany danced over towards Blaine and gave him a big hug without warning. Kurt had to stifle a grin at Blaine’s shocked face peeking over Brittany’s shoulder. Lovely as Brittany was, her no-holds-barred personality sometimes did take some getting used to.

 

Taking a step backward Brittany held onto Blaine’s shoulders as she looked him deep in the eyes, suddenly very serious. “I hope you take good care of Kurt, Mr. Blaine. He’s very special to me.”

 

Blaine’s eyes went even wider, if that was even possible, and he stammered slightly. “I will do my very best to please His Royal Highness. I only hope I can…”

 

“Brittany enough, you’re scaring him,” Kurt interrupted, his voice nonetheless fond as he chided the serving girl, moving to shoo her out of his chambers. As she stepped outside the room he spoke again, this time much quieter so that only Brittany could hear him. “Please have the kitchen staff bring up some dessert from the banquet in a few hours. I feel like we may need the sustenance.” He gave Brittany a little eyebrow wiggle that was most un-royal as she turned to leave, and her peals of laughter could be heard all the way down the hallway.

 

With a fond smile, he turned back toward Blaine, who had still not moved more than three paces inside the room. They were now less than a foot apart, and Kurt could feel his heart racing, just like it had been when they had been dancing earlier. He wanted nothing more than to step forward, to close the gap between them and take Blaine in his arms, finally find out if those gorgeous lips tasted as good as they looked…

 

But Blaine was still standing there looking nothing short of absolutely terrified, and no, that would simply not do. With a small sigh Kurt took a very deliberate step backward, before walking over to to sit in one of the chairs stationed around the table in the corner.

 

“Would you…” This time it was Kurt who had to pause to clear his throat. “Would you come over here for a second please, Blaine?” Kurt motioned towards the seat next to him, and silently Blaine crossed the room to join him. Instead of sitting in the spare chair though, Blaine sank to his knees in front of Kurt, head bowed and hands clasped delicately behind his back in the perfect submissive pose. Kurt couldn’t help the heavy exhale of air that escaped him in appreciation.

 

“Oh my god, Blaine,” he muttered lowly under his breath. He had wanted to have this conversation with them both sitting, as equals, but if Blaine felt more comfortable on his knees like that, then who was Kurt to argue, especially when the view was this good?

 

Kurt coughed once more, desperately trying to clear his throat of the hot, possessive bubble that had formed at the truly breathtaking sight in front of him. “Okay Blaine, so there are some things that I wanted to…”

 

But before Kurt could finish his sentence, before he could begin the all-important conversation he had been rehearsing in the back of his brain since they left the great hall, Blaine’s head snapped up to meet Kurt’s gaze. His hands unclasped from behind his back and started to sneak seductively up over Kurt’s thighs, tracing over his hips before dipping underneath the rim of Kurt’s tunic.

 

For a moment Kurt was shocked into complete and utter silence, his brain struggling to process anything further than Blaine’s beautiful eyes, which were now looking up at him from his position of supplication on the floor. Then those wonderfully long, deft fingers started to tug at the lacing of his pants, and he was abruptly snapped back to reality. This wasn’t Blaine feeling more comfortable in a position of submission while they talked, this was Blaine going through the motions of what he clearly thought was expected of him. This was Blaine acting out ‘submission’, and the realization was like a bucket of ice down Kurt’s spine.

 

“Blaine, Blaine please stop,” Kurt spluttered, his hands coming down to grab at Blaine’s wrists and drawing them back out from underneath his garments. Instantly Blaine’s expression was contrite, and he dipped his gaze to the floor, gathering his hands back in his lap when Kurt released them.

 

“I’m sorry if my actions displeased you, Sir.” Blaine practically whispered, and the man kneeling in front of Kurt was so unlike the joyous, effervescent submissive Kurt had danced with earlier it made his heart practically bleed.

 

“Oh sweetheart, you haven’t displeased me. Not at all. Blaine, please come and sit so we can talk for a moment.” Kurt’s voice was soothing, gentle as he nudged at Blaine’s elbow, encouraging him to rise and take his place on the seat next to him. Blaine perched on the edge of the chair, hands still in his lap, still avoiding eye contact with the prince.

 

“Blaine, look at me.” Kurt tried again tentatively, lacing his voice with just a hint of Domination. Blaine’s eyes immediately snapped up to meet the prince’s, and oh, there they were again, beautiful pools of honey. Kurt was pretty sure the sight would never fail to take his breath away, and he sincerely hoped Blaine offered him many, many years for him to test that theory.

 

“Blaine, do you not want to be here?” Kurt spoke softly, not wanting to spook Blaine but also needing to know without a shadow of a doubt that he was not using his position or his designation to take advantage. “I know...I know that legally you are my submissive now, but this doesn’t have to be anything you don’t want it to be. If you don’t want ...that sort of relationship with me all you have to do is say the word. I can send for a page to show you back to your quarters right this second. Or even back to Sebastian’s quarters if you would prefer?” Dear god he hoped Blaine didn’t choose to go back to Sebastian tonight, not after how Kurt had seen him treat Blaine at the banquet. But if Blaine wanted to then Kurt would not stop him.

 

Blaine’s brow furrowed slightly as he processed what Kurt was asking, and Kurt could have sworn he saw a flash of hurt flit across the submissive’s oh-so expressive features. “Did … did I do something wrong, Your Royal Highness? Do you not desire my services any more?”

 

“Oh no, sweetheart, no it’s not like that at all. Of course I want…” Kurt forced himself to pause before his mouth got away from him, and he ended up saying something completely inappropriate given the topic of conversation. “Blaine, you are not a commodity to be simply used and discarded, you have to know that. I desire you, my god you have no idea how much I desire you Blaine, but I want you, not some ‘service’ you think you are obligated to offer me.” Blaine’s expression was still abashed, but now there was a hint of confusion as well, and Kurt had a horrible feeling he was going about this all wrong.

 

“Blaine, you are gorgeous, and interesting, and amazing in so many ways. Of course I would like our relationship to include...that. But there’s so much else I would like from you as well. I want your mind, and your humour, and that laugh of yours; honestly I think you have the most wonderful laugh on the planet. And I wouldn’t half mind seeing some of those dance moves again either.” He paused for a second as Blaine chuckled a weak laugh, not quite as forceful but just as beautiful as Kurt remembered. “I don’t know what your experiences with Sebastian have been like up until now, but I would very much like to experience all sides of you, if you’ll let me?”

 

Kurt briefly wondered whether he had misstepped bringing up Blaine’s relationship with Sebastian, if mentioning Blaine’s current master would make him retreat back into himself again, but Blaine simply gave him a shaky smile, the warmth creeping back up into his eyes as he watched Kurt almost reverently.

 

“Most importantly though, what I’m trying to say is that I don’t expect anything of you, Blaine. This is Aldern, and slavery was outlawed many years ago. Just because you are my submissive doesn’t mean you have to do anything you don’t want to.” Kurt caught himself wondering if this was an insecurity common amongst submissives in general, or if this was another one of Sebastian’s outdated ideals laying siege to Blaine’s beautiful consciousness. Kurt gave a small shudder at the idea. It was truly horrifying what some Dominants put their submissives through.

 

“I...want to.” Blaine’s voice was quiet, but it didn’t waver. Kurt took a second to look deep into Blaine’s eyes. He had to know that that he wasn’t lying to him.

 

“Are you sure? Because Blaine, darling, you looked nothing short of petrified over there by the door.” Kurt gave a small smile as he spoke, encouraging Blaine to open up to him about whatever it was that was clearly still bothering him.

 

“I’m sorry, Your Royal Highness. I do want to be here, honestly I do.” Blaine paused, brow furrowed as he took a moment to pick out his next words. “I’m just...I’m just scared I won’t be able to please you. You’re...you’re the Crown Prince, and I’m just… well I’m just me. And what if I’m not good enough for you? What if I disappoint you?” Blaine clamped his mouth shut, as if scared he’d already said too much, and his eyes were wild as he forced himself to maintain eye contact with Kurt, his whole body practically humming with nervous energy.

 

Kurt paused for a long second, weighing up his options given Blaine’s confession. Then slowly, without saying a word, he leaned forward, closing the gap between himself and Blaine inch by inch. When his lips were scant millimeters away from Blaine’s he paused, giving the other boy every chance to move away if he wanted to. When Blaine didn’t move he pressed forward oh-so lightly, so that their lips brushed together, just for a second, before he pulled away. His lips felt like they were pulsing with energy; he could feel every single point where his skin had touched Blaine’s and he couldn’t help bringing a hand up to trace along his own lips as he drew back, smiling slightly as he did so.

 

“I’m not worried about that in the slightest.” Kurt’s voice was fond, confident, and he allowed just a hint of Domination to slip into his words as he spoke.”We’ll go slow, work it out as we go along. But honestly, Blaine, I don’t think you could disappoint me if you tried.”

 

Blaine’s nervous facade broke at that, and that dazzling smile spread once more across his features, warm and open and inviting. There, there was the man Kurt had danced with no more than an hour ago. It felt wonderful to have him back.

 

“Okay Blaine, I want you to strip. Clothes in a pile on the chair. A neat pile, Blaine. Then you may kneel for me.” Kurt hadn’t planned on undressing Blaine until after their discussion, had worried that it would set them on unequal footing right from the start. But that was before he had realized just how unequal Blaine already saw them as, just how frighteningly different Kurt’s approach to Domination must be for the submissive. He needed to give Blaine an anchor, or else he risked him floating away entirely. As Blaine rose to standing, drawing his tunic up and over his head in calm, fluid motion before turning to fold it neatly on the chair next to him, Kurt could see his shoulders start to relax, his whole body turning supple as he followed the simple command.

 

Kurt waited patiently until Blaine was fully naked, then smiled in appreciation as Blaine folded himself once more into a kneeling position at Kurt’s feet. “Good boy,” he commented approvingly, enjoying the way the praise rippled through Blaine’s body. Honestly, he couldn’t believe he had thought for even one moment that Blaine’s submissive act earlier had been the real thing - this, this was how a happy submissive was supposed to look.  

 

“Okay, rules for tonight,” Kurt said, settling back more comfortably in his chair. “One: I want absolute honesty from you at all times. No exceptions.” He waited for Blaine to nod once before continuing. “Two: tonight, you call me Kurt. No sir’s, no highnesses, just you and me, Kurt and Blaine. Can you do that for me?” Blaine paused for a second, brow crinkling in concentration as he thought it over.

 

“What happens if I forget, Kurt?” Kurt could see Blaine’s mouth consciously shaping around his name, clumsily tacking onto the end of the sentence in order to test it out on his tongue.

 

“Then I will remind you, and we will move on. Which brings me to Rule Three: there will be no punishments tonight, no matter what happens. I want to get to know you tonight Blaine, which means anything goes. Of course, that won’t always be the case, so you should probably make the most of it tonight.” Kurt raised his eyebrow at Blaine, and was rewarded by a small giggle of laughter from his sub. Finally, they were both loosening up a little, settling just a bit more comfortably into this new dynamic of theirs.

 

“And lastly, Rule Four: If we do anything you’re not comfortable with, anything at all, I want you to safeword. If there’s something you need to process, or need time to get used to, I want you to safeword. Hell, if the tapestries on the wall are making you feel uneasy, I want you to safeword. I’m serious about this one Blaine; we have a separate slow-down safeword for a reason, and tonight I want you to err on the side of caution. I know you and Sebastian haven’t used safewords much, or at all really, but I need you to promise you will use them with me tonight, or any other night, if you need to. Can you promise me that, Blaine?”

 

“I promise, Kurt.” Blaine’s voice was calm, relaxed. Kurt could practically see him slipping into the submissive mindset as Kurt listed off his commands for the night.

  
“Very good. Now I want you to go lie down on the bed for me, sweetheart, on your back. I’ll be over in just a second.”

 

Blaine nodded once, then gracefully rose to standing and made his way over to the four-poster bed. Kurt followed Blaine’s progress across the room until he stopped in front of the bed, then he forced himself to draw his gaze away and back to the table in front of him. He breathed deeply, forcing himself to count slowly in his head to a hundred as his brain screamed at him to just skip everything from thirty-three to ninety-nine. As much as he wanted to just charge over there and simply devour Blaine - gorgeously naked Blaine, and what was the point of fifties anyway? - they both needed a chance to be alone before they were together. This was too important a moment for Kurt to risk it by moving too quickly.

 

Eventually, when he reached that all important hundred, Kurt stood up, and forced himself to slowly, oh so slowly, turn towards the bed.

 

And fuck, was that a sight to greet him.

 

Blaine was lying spread-eagle on top of the comforter, the warm tan of his skin complementing the deep maroon of a fabric underneath him beautifully. The color was high on his cheeks as he tilted his head to watch Kurt, eyes just a little glassy with anticipation.

 

“Beautiful,” Kurt couldn’t help whispering, and the corners of Blaine’s lips twitched upwards in appreciation. Vocal then, Kurt made a mental note as he crossed the room towards the bed, towards Blaine.

 

Climbing up onto the mattress Kurt threw a leg over Blaine’s form, settling down on top of his legs, just behind his cock. Blaine’s breath stuttered softly as the fine silk of Kurt’s hose rubbed against him, and Kurt could see Blaine’s member swelling in anticipation. He wasn’t the only one either; Kurt could feel his undergarments getting noticeably tighter as the took in and appreciated Blaine’s naked form underneath him.

 

“Hands right above your head, Blaine sweetheart. I want both of them touching that headboard at all times.”

 

Blaine arms immediately flew up to press against the firm mahogany, and Kurt didn’t even try to suppress a groan of appreciation at the sub’s lightning-fast reactions.

 

“Very good, Blaine. Now, I want you to talk to me, tell me everything. Tell me what it feels like when I do this…” Kurt paused to brush his fingertips feather-light up along Blaine’s side, just grazing his left nipple before drawing away. A shudder tore through Blaine’s body at the contact, and he let out a guttural moan.

 

“What was that? I can’t hear you?” Kurt teased, fingers rippling out and over flesh once more, and there was that beautiful shudder again.

 

“Feels, feels good Sir, I mean … Kurt.” Blaine stuttered out, breathing heavily as Kurt’s fingers danced across his torso, index finger flicking out to rub circles around his right nipple.

 

“Come now Blaine, I think you can do better than that.” Kurt chided softly, drawing the hard nub between his finger and thumb as Blaine gasped and arched into his touch.

 

“It’s like…It’s like I can feel you everywhere on me, but it’s not enough. I want…” Blaine’s mouth slammed shut, the blush furious against his cheeks as he looked wildly down at Kurt, as if nervous he had gone too far already.

 

“Tell me what you want, Blaine. I want to hear everything.” Kurt commanded, voice low and controlling.

 

“I want, I want to feel…” Blaine’s breath was coming in sharp, short pants, like his body was warring with what he wanted, and what he was able to admit to wanting.

 

“Shhh, easy there Blaine.” Kurt soothed, fingers pinching just a little harder against Blaine’s nipple to keep his focus.

 

“I want your lips on mine. Yes, please Kurt. It felt so good earlier. Please, please can I feel them again?” Blaine’s eyes had slipped shut as he talked, and Kurt reached up to trace along Blaine’s jaw.

 

“Eyes open, sweetheart. I want to see that beautiful gaze.” He waited until Blaine’s eyelashes fluttered open again before slowly leaning down, inch by inch, until he could press the softest of kisses against Blaine’s lips.

 

Blaine gave a blissful sigh, and his whole body relaxed underneath Kurt’s. Kurt took the opportunity to surge forward, his entire body pressed up against Blaine’s as his tongue flicked out to taste Blaine. Almost immediately Blaine’s lips parted in greeting, and Kurt lost no time in delving in, exploring the soft cavern of Blaine’s inviting mouth.

 

Eventually he drew away, panting softly, eyes never leaving Blaine’s as he straightened back up. Blaine’s expression was so open, so honest, and Kurt could feel the affection swelling in his chest, threatening to burst right out of him.

 

“I’m going to show you a whole new side to Domination tonight, Blaine.” Kurt promised as his hand slipped down to caress Blaine’s balls, full and heavy against his legs. Blaine let out a soft whimper, squeezing his eyes shut and drawing his lower lip through his teeth. It was so plump so inviting, Kurt just wanted to lean down and bite it. So he did, wIth a soft scrape of teeth against moist flesh.

 

“Eyes on me, darling. I won’t say it again.” Blaine’s eyes snapped open instantly, as if obeying Kurt’s commands was as much a part of him as breathing. And all the time Kurt’s deft fingers never stopped their gentle teasing of Blaine’s balls.

 

“How does that feel, Blaine?” Kurt asked again as his hand moved north, forming a loose fist as he lightly rolled up and down Blaine’s shaft.

 

“Oh...oh god. It’s been so long,” Blaine’s voice was hoarse and desperate, and Kurt couldn’t help grinning.

 

“So long since you last came?” He pressed, wanting, needing to hear more from that wonderfully ragged voice.

 

“So long since I had someone touch me...like that oh god.” Blaine’s voice cracked and rose an octave as Kurt tightened his grip, twisting around Blaine’s crown in a motion he knew was a crowd-pleaser.

 

Kurt’s gaze was positively wicked as he shuffled backward along Blaine’s prone form, never breaking eye-contact as he slowly, deliberately leaned down to lick a long, dirty stripe all the way from the base of Blaine’s dick right over the tip, point of his tongue just teasing at Blaine’s slit.

 

“Sir!” Blaine’s voice was laced with hysteria, and Kurt immediately sat back up, expression concerned.

 

“Sir...I mean Kurt, Sir...you can’t…that’s my job...you shouldn’t have to...” Blaine stuttered out, the clear arousal coursing through his body at war with this new concern that clouded his eyes, and Kurt knew exactly what Blaine meant.

 

“Blaine.” He interrupted calmly, and Blaine mouth slammed shut once again. Kurt waited a long moment, taking his time to fully make eye contact with Blaine before slowly leaning forward and pressing a soft, warm kiss to Blaine’s slightly-parted lips. When he drew away Blaine was still looking stunned, but some of the tension had left his limbs, and his entire focus was fixated on Kurt, as if his very being hinged upon what his Dominant decided to do next.

 

“Blaine, what rules have I given you tonight?” Kurt asked, his tone brokering no room for discussion.

 

“Um, you told me to...” Blaine stammered, and Kurt quietened his babbling with a small shhh.

 

“Rule One, Blaine.” He prompted firmly.

 

“Rule One...honesty. At all times.” Blaine replied quietly.

  
“Very good. Now Rule Two.”

  
“Rule Two… First names. Rule Three, safewords. Rule Four, no punishments.” Kurt could see the knots of tension in Blaine’s chest start to unwind as he recited out the given rules, relaxing as he followed the simple instruction from his Dom. “Hands on the headboard. Eye contact. Tell you everything.”

 

“Very good Blaine.” Kurt praised warmly. “Now tell me, which of those rules states that you have to pleasure me, and not the other way around?”

 

“Ummm….” Blaine stammered, expression confused.

  
“I told you I was going to show you a new side to Domination tonight, didn’t I?” Kurt said, waiting for Blaine to give a small nod of assent before continuing. “Now I would very much like to taste that gorgeous looking cock of yours, and hear your beautiful voice tell me just how good it feels when I do. Your only ‘job’ tonight Blaine, is to open yourself up to me, and let me take care of you. Can you do that for me sweetheart?”

 

“Yes, Kurt,” Blaine breathed softly, expression filled with something akin to wonder.

 

“Good boy,” Kurt muttered warmly, before dipping his head and sinking his lips down onto Blaine’s fully erect cock in one swift movement.

 

“Oh, oh my god,” Blaine whined desperately, hips shuddering upward as Kurt engulfed him in the warm heat of his mouth. Kurt brought his hand up to splay firmly across Blaine’s stomach, pressing the sub down into the mattress before slipping off his cock with a lewd pop.

 

“Remember Blaine, hands on that headboard, and tell me everything.”

 

“It’s, oh fuck. I don’t remember it ever feeling like this before. I can feel your tongue, right, oh god right there there, yes, yes. And your mouth, it’s like you’re closing in on me from all sides.” Blaine broke off, panting heavily as Kurt worked him over, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked, and licked, and used every trick he knew on Blaine’s beautifully receptive cock.

 

“I...I’m getting close. Please, Kurt, not yet. I don’t want this to be over, please.” Blaine was babbling now, the pleas falling thick and fast from his lips as Kurt sped up his ministrations to match.

 

“Ah, ah, aaaah,” Kurt could hear nails scrabbling against wood as Blaine’s hands desperately sought purchase, and he loosened his lips, dragging the flat pad of his tongue up and along the thick vein on the underside of Blaine’s shaft as he drew off his cock, letting the cool air rush in and replace the warm heat of his mouth against Blaine’s now spit-slick skin.

 

Underneath him, Blaine looked thoroughly wrecked, eyes glassy and skin flushed, a thin sheen of sweat dusting his brow. Almost lazily, Kurt brought his hand up to slowly drag up and down Blaine’s cock again, enjoying the full-body shudders the action elicited.

 

“Did that feel good, Blaine?” He prompted.

 

“Oh, oh god so good. I had forgotten…” Blaine’s sentence cut off abruptly as a high whine ripped it’s way out of him, his whole body arching up into Kurt’s touch as the struggled to keep a lid on his rapidly approaching orgasm.

 

“Do you want to come, Blaine?” Kurt asked, eyes innocent as he started to speed up his stroking.

 

“Yes...oh, oh...please yes…” Blaine had to practically force the words out between his laboured breaths, and Kurt could see his whole body tensing up in preparation for what it clearly knew was coming next. But not quite yet, Kurt had decided.

 

“How much do you want to come?” He prompted again. “How much Blaine?”  
  
“Please, please Kurt. I want to come for you, I want to be yours.” Blaine’s voice was utterly broken, completely debauched.

 

“You are mine, Blaine. So very perfectly mine. Okay darling, you may come whenever you’re ready.” Kurt offered his permission to Blaine like a gift, and within a matter of seconds Blaine was crying out, back arching up as his orgasm burst from him, covering his belly and torso with his milky-white release.

 

Kurt was still achingly hard in his briefs as he carefully rolled to the side and off Blaine, craning his body awkwardly to press a warm kiss to Blaine’s lips while determinedly avoiding the mess on his chest (he was still fully clothed after all, and this outfit had taken months to prepare). But he found that it was more of a dull ache, secondary and complementary to the warmth he could feel in his chest as he took in Blaine’s lax form in front of him. His desire to come was wholly overshadowed by his desire to care for his submissive, to make sure that when Blaine came back to himself he felt happy, and sated, and loved. That, that was what was most important to him in that moment

 

With a soft sigh he dragged his gaze away from Blaine, and focused on the basin on the other side of the room. With a flick of his wrist a square washcloth jumped up, doused itself in water, and then wrung itself out before making its way through the air to crumple delicately into Kurt’s waiting hand. Blaine turned his head in response to the movement, expression slightly dopey as he smiled bashfully up at the prince. Kurt couldn’t help but smile back as he tenderly wiped down Blaine’s chest, fingers of his spare hand tracing across the damp skin as he worked.

 

“So beautiful,” he muttered to himself, before placing the cloth on the bedside table so that he could draw his tunic over his head, and shuffle out of his pants.

 

When he was fully undressed he slid closer to Blaine. “You can move your hands now sweetheart,” he whispered softly, leaning across to press a chaste kiss to Blaine’s temple.

 

Slowly as if coming up out of a dream, Blaine’s hands drew away from where they had still been pressed up against the headboard, and Kurt reached out to bring them into his lap, massaging at the wrists to encourage blood-flow after so long at what must have been an awkward angle. Blaine had never once complained though. He had been so obedient, so pliant, so completely perfect. As Kurt worked at soothing Blaine’s tired limbs, Blaine twisted onto his side, curling into Kurt’s warmth and tilting his head up to place a soft kiss to Kurt’s cheek.

 

”Thank you,” he whispered softly, the words slipping out alongside his breathing, more of a thought than an active statement.

 

Kurt smiled, muttering a soft “You’re so very welcome, sweetheart,” in response. But Blaine was already pillowing his head on Kurt’s shoulder, slipping effortlessly into slumber as Kurt watched on, his heart swelling with warmth for the beautiful, breathtaking submissive sleeping softly in his arms.

 

 

* * *

 

 

On the other side of the castle, alone under the cold clutches of newly pressed sheets, Sebastian frantically fisted at his depressingly hard cock, eyes firmly squeezed shut as he tried to pretend that it was anything other than his own hand sliding up and down his shaft in quick, haphazard motions.

 

“That’s it Blaine, just like that,” he muttered to himself, trying to conjure up the image of his submissive in his head; kneeling between his knees as his hands ran over Sebastian’s length. Or maybe bent over the side of the bed as Sebastian pounded into him from behind. The images in his brain were quick and fleeting, never staying in one form long enough for Sebastian to latch onto and fully enjoy. With a small sigh he sped up his movements, eager to sate his sexually frustrated body so that his tired brain could finally get some rest. It had been a long day, too long, and this was certainly not how he had envisaged it ending.

 

_“One more word, Sebastian…”_ The Crown Prince’s voice floated unbidden through Sebastian’s brain, and he felt his entire body tense up at the memory. _“...spend entirety of the banquet at my feet.”_

 

With a short cry Sebastian was coming, back arching up off the bed as his release bubbled up and over his fist, splattering down onto his chest in sharp, messy bursts. Panting heavily, Sebastian relaxed back down onto the mattress, taking in big gasps of air as his brain clamoured noisily against his skull, angrily demanding to be acknowledged in its hysteria.

 

What the hell had just happened?

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt woke the next morning feeling the sort of restful contentment that didn’t come often to the young prince. He was always active, always alert, his poor brain working so hard even in his sleep that sometimes he woke up feeling just as tired as when he had gone to bed. But not this morning. This morning he felt refreshed, ready to take on the world, and with a grin he tilted his head slightly to the right to gaze upon the cause of his wonderful night’s sleep.

 

Blaine was lying on his side facing Kurt, face partly buried in the fluffy pillow underneath him, a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. His jet black hair, so carefully styled during the day, was now a ragged mess, and Kurt noticed for the first time that it actually had a slight curl to it. Carefully, so as not to wake the sleeping boy, Kurt reached over to gently stroke through it, luxuriating in the sensation of soft strands slipping through his fingertips. In response Blaine’s smile grew wider, and he burrowed contentedly even further into the pillow.

 

It was truly a perfect way to wake, and Kurt allowed himself a long moment to simply bask in the satisfaction that surrounded him. He had been dreading this day for a very long time; his first real day as guardian of the realm. And as if his internal insecurities hadn’t been bad enough, his disastrous interactions with Sebastian at the banquet the previous night had done absolutely nothing to assuage his fears. Right now though, with beautiful Blaine next to him and the warm sunlight pouring in from the huge bay windows casting intricate patterns across the bedspread, Kurt was struggling to see why he had ever been concerned. Everything would sort itself out in the end. How could it not?

 

As Kurt quietly marvelled at the sheer perfection of the morning he had woken up to, he allowed himself a moment to fantasize about how the rest of his perfect day would go. He and Blaine would take their time getting up, all coy smiles and soft laughter between them. Blaine would help Kurt into his tunic, and Kurt would tie Blaine’s neck-tie for him. He could practically feel the smooth silk against the gorgeous, supple skin of Blaine’s neck. And then, once they had joined him for breakfast, Sebastian would be the charming man Kurt had met at the interview proceedings, rather than the sullen brute he had apparently morphed into at the banquet. Kurt would make amends for how he himself had acted the night before - because he was a gracious, mature guardian of the realm, and being at loggerheads with one another wouldn’t help them, Blaine, or the Kingdom - and then the two of them would put any and all grudges behind them as they moved forwards side-by-side, working together to create a better future for Aldern.

 

Okay, so maybe Kurt’s optimism was getting away from him a little bit, but at least he could dream. He always had been a strong believer in positive outlooks after all.

 

With another fond glance over at Blaine, Kurt rolled away and made to slide out of the bed so that he could start his morning routine. Before he could move very far, however, an arm snaked out from behind him, looping around his waist and hauling him back across the mattress so that his back was pressed right up against Blaine’s chest. Kurt was momentarily surprised at the sudden gesture, but then Blaine buried his face into the crook of Kurt’s neck, nuzzling contentedly against the warm flesh, and everything fell back into perfect alignment once again.

 

With a smile Kurt craned his neck back and twisted just enough so that he could press an awkward kiss to the the very tip of Blaine’s nose.

 

“Morning sweetheart,” he whispered softly, not wanting to disturb Blaine when he was so obviously peaceful.

 

“Mmmm…morning,” Blaine replied lazily, his hold around Kurt’s midriff tightening as he dragged Kurt even closer into his embrace. From his position Kurt could feel the warm press of naked flesh all along his back, from shoulder to ass, and he contentedly wriggled backwards into Blaine’s soft, sleepy form. Soft, sleepy, and just a bit horny, he couldn’t help but notice as he felt the hard press of Blaine’s morning arousal dig against the crack of his ass.

 

“Having good dreams are we?” He teased lightly, grinding back against Blaine’s erection as he spoke to truly emphasize his point.

 

Blaine’s eyes snapped open at the movement, and his entire body stiffened as he slowly processed his surroundings. Back jerked his hips, Blaine’s ass sticking out awkwardly as - to Kurt’s intense disappointment - he dragged that beautiful cock away from Kurt’s all-too-willing rear.

 

“I’m, I’m so sorry, Your Royal Highness,” he stammered, clearly embarrassed, into Kurt’s neck where his nose was still buried. That, of course, was the next appendage to disappear; neck stiff and jaw rigid as Blaine’s head jerked away from it’s comfortable pillow. And then, when Blaine’s hasty retreat was still hampered by his cradling embrace, that too was hurriedly retrieved, arms drawn back into his chest as he scooted backward across the bed.

 

In the space of three seconds Blaine had gone from contented lover to skittish submissive, and Kurt was left with his head reeling at the sudden switch.

 

“Please forgive me, Kurt, Sir, Your Royal Highness. I don’t know what I was thinking-”

 

“Blaine!” Kurt interrupted hastily before Blaine could get too far ahead of himself. “It’s fine, honestly, I was enjoying it. Please, come back over here.” He held out an arm in invitation. “It’s been far too long since I woke up with such a beautiful man next to me; I’d like to enjoy it for a while longer, wouldn't you?”

 

Blaine hesitated, eyes flicking between Kurt’s outstretched arm and his face, before giving a small, slightly embarrassed smile and climbing into Kurt’s embrace.

 

“I guess I overreacted a little bit, didn’t I?” he commented wryly as he pillowed his head on Kurt’s chest, arm coming out to sneak back around Kurt’s stomach as Kurt’s arm settled around Blaine’s shoulders.

 

“Maybe a little,” Kurt agreed fondly. “But that’s okay. This is new for both of us, and sleep does terrible things to your brain.”

 

“Good things as well though, I hope. That was the best night’s sleep I’ve had in ages.” Blaine commented lightly, voice far more at ease than it had been moments earlier. “In fact…” Kurt felt Blaine’s morning hardness press back against his hip, a small but pointed gesture with blindingly obvious intent.

 

Kurt gave a short, startled laugh, completely unprepared for Blaine’s forwardness given his panicked display moments earlier. Watching Blaine was sometimes like watching two very different submissives battling for control, but the bright, enthusiastic submissive seemed to be winning out more and more often, the more time Blaine spent in Kurt’s company. Kurt resolved to do everything he could to make it a more permanent fixture.

 

“Dear god, I’ve created a monster!” He teased playfully, pressing a kiss to Blaine’s temple to show him how okay he really was with the suggestion. “Okay, give me a second to freshen up, and then you can show me exactly how good you are.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

And oh, Baine was so very, _very_ good. By the time Kurt came back to himself after the most mind-blowing of orgasms - with Blaine nestled happily between his legs working his cock over with his mouth like it was the most precious delicacy he had ever experienced - the minute hand of the wall clock on the far side of the room was ticking dangerously towards eight. Even with Kurt forgoing most of his morning routine, the pair couldn’t avoid being over twenty minutes late to breakfast with Sebastian.

 

“You’re late,” Sebastian muttered petulantly as the two boys were shown into his quarters by the morning staff on duty.

 

“My apologies Sebastian,” Kurt replied, keeping his voice light and amicable as he made to sit at the breakfast table opposite Sebastian. “It was entirely my fault, I overslept horribly, and I have a morning routine that I’m afraid simply cannot be skipped, no matter how hard I try.” As he spoke he cast a quick glance over at Blaine to see how he would react to Kurt’s blatant fib. The submissive was looking steadfastly at the floor, but Kurt could see the hint of a smile tease at the corner of his mouth, and he felt his own lips responding in kind.

 

Looking back at Sebastian, he could see the other boy’s gaze flicking between him and Blaine, the crease of his brow obvious against his otherwise smooth skin. “Hmmm…” Sebastian muttered lowly, but offered nothing further.

 

Taking a deep, steadying breath against the wall of anger that had already started to bubble to the surface when faced with Sebastian’s seemingly insufferable presence, Kurt forced himself to remember the fantasy he had played out that morning, how he had promised himself this meeting would go. Turning toward one of the serving staff waiting by the table, he made sure to school his voice and expression into something more civil as he addressed the poor man who was only doing his job in what had to be the most awkward of settings. “Please would you bring out a cushion for Blaine here - Sebastian, which side does Blaine usually kneel for you?”

  
Sebastian’s head snapped up in surprise from where he had been determinedly studying his plate in front of him, his expression now one of unveiled confusion.

 

“I feel like we got off on the wrong foot yesterday,” Kurt clarified, voice still overly casual. “I thought maybe we could start again?” _Here, here’s my olive branch. Please just take it so we can move on._

 

Sebastian studied Kurt silently for a long moment, as if trying to work out Kurt’s angle. Eventually he nodded at the servant, who had returned carrying a plush velvet pillow. “You may put it on my left.” Sebastian started to turn his attention back to his breakfast, but after catching a meaningful glance from Kurt he turned back to the servant, flicking his gaze briefly across at Kurt as he finished his sentence “...thank you. I appreciate it.”

 

And maybe Kurt was imagining things, maybe he was simply grasping at anything, anything that might make it seem like they were actually starting to make progress, but he couldn’t help thinking that Sebastian wasn’t just talking to the servant when he said that.

 

Sebastian spent a long time rearranging the pillow on the floor to his taste, moving it inch by inch until he was completely satisfied. Only then, for the first time since they had entered the room, did Sebastian turn his attention to Blaine. For a long, long moment Dominant and submissive simply stared silently at one another, a conversation entirely made up of the smallest of non-verbal inflections. Finally, Sebastian nodded his approval. “Come, kneel,” he commanded, snapping his fingers in the direction of the pillow.

 

Blaine instinctively started over toward Sebastian, but caught himself before the first foot-fall, turning toward Kurt almost as if he suspected the whole scenario to be trick. Kurt gave a small nod of encouragement, and the corners of Blaine’s mouth twisted upward in gratitude. He gave a tiny nod of deference in Kurt’s direction before quickly walking over and sinking gracefully down onto the pillow next to Sebastian, head bowed and hands palm-down on his knees in his standard position of submission.

 

“Good boy,” Sebastian said approvingly, hand coming down to card through Blaine’s hair as he spoke, and Kurt was almost sure he heard a hum of contentment from Blaine. Before he could give himself a chance to feel jealous at Blaine offering himself to Sebastian like that, Kurt quickly made to grab a roll from the big basket of freshly-baked goods in the center of the table, busying himself with filling the plate in front of him as he spoke.

 

“So, its been less than eighteen hours since our claiming, and I’m sure the naysayers are already complaining about inactivity. Quite what they were expecting I have no idea, but I guess that’s beside the point. I was thinking that after breakfast I could give you and Blaine a tour of some of the closer villages. It would be a good opportunity to help you get to know the local area a bit better, and maybe showing our faces will put some of the gossip-mongers to rest, for a little while at least.”

 

It turned out that, differences in opinion over submissive training aside, Kurt and Sebastian were actually capable of getting along reasonably well when they put their minds to it. Even though this was his first real visit to the royal castle, Sebastian quickly proved himself to be surprisingly astute regarding court politics. As they discussed which of the nobility they needed to work extra hard to woo, Kurt was happy to discover that that Sebastian’s take on some of the more unsavory characters from the previous night’s banquet lined up pretty well with his own - possibly more tactfully put - opinions. Conversation flowed easily and naturally between the two Dominants, and Kurt was pleasantly reassured to notice that Sebastian was offering Blaine regular tidbits of food from across the full range of eatables in front of them - even during his most passionate of speeches.

 

As the serving staff cleared the last of the food from the table, Kurt caught himself thinking that maybe, just maybe, this arrangement wouldn’t be so bad after all.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sebastian had expected a sizeable entourage to accompany them into the village -  what with Kurt being the crown prince and he the new political consort after all - but Kurt simply laughed at the suggestion when he brought it up.

 

“We’re only heading into the village, don’t tell me you’re scared Sebastian,” Kurt teased as Sebastian scowled.

 

“I’m a realist; there’s a difference,” he huffed a little petulantly.

 

“Most of the villagers I’ve known since I was a little boy. I think if they wanted to do me harm they would have been better placed to do it when I was a toddler always running away from my guardians,” Kurt chuckled in response. Sebastian noticed some of the older serving staff hiding their own grins behind their hands; obviously the prince had been a bit of a nightmare child when he was younger. Now why did that not surprise Sebastian in the slightest?

 

“Still,” Sebastian persisted, “It is our first day in public, maybe some propriety wouldn’t go amiss just this once?” He was not about to be the political consort who let harm come to the realm’s guardian on his first day. Not going to happen.

 

“Propriety  is overrated,” Kurt said, waggling his eyebrows at Blaine, who laughed softly into his chest. When Sebastian opened his mouth to argue, Kurt followed up more seriously. “The royal guard will be patrolling every part of the market, and they’ll be more than enough to keep us out of harm’s way. I just think it would be good for people to meet you and Blaine without having to fight through eight layers of escort to do it, don’t you?”  

 

As much as Sebastian hated to admit it, Kurt did have a point. He took a second to really consider the alternative, before quietly nodding his assent. Kurt gave him a broad smile before clapping his hands together excitedly. “In that case, shall we be on our way?”

 

As the the three boys made their way into town, Kurt took his time explaining to Sebastian and Blaine the various intricacies of the lands surrounding the royal castle.

 

“Unlike most estates, we don’t have separate holdings surrounding the royal castle to look after the smaller villages,” Kurt explained as they walked down the long, winding road that led from the castle to the market village at the foot of the hill. “Officially it’s because the royal estate is so large that we can quite easily keep an eye on a number of villages without needing the assistance of intermediary holdings, but in reality it’s because royalty of old were uncomfortable with nobility and their armies claiming ownership of land quite so close to the castle walls. I like to think we’ve moved past such outdated fears now, but the old traditions still stand I guess.”

 

Sebastian briefly considered revealing that he did actually know much of what Kurt was explaining - lapse in judgement over the contract aside, Sebastian was nothing if not thorough - but eventually decided to leave the prince to it. He seemed so animated about it after all.

 

Kurt’s eager chattering kept them occupied until they reached the main market square, where the morning hustle and bustle was in full swing. As they wound their way between the myriad of different carts and stalls, the townspeople would pause to greet their crown prince, bowing and curtseying with a deferential ‘Your Royal Highness’. Kurt obviously visited the market often, as he greeted many of the men and women by name.

 

“Rufus, how are you?” Kurt said happily to a middle-aged man behind a cart selling huge wheels of cheese.

 

“Very well, Your Royal Highness,” Rufus replied with an easy familiarity towards the prince that completely startled Sebastian. “Except Maryanna is refusing to let go of Bobby long enough for us to bathe her, the little scamp.”

 

Kurt gave a high, musical laugh. “Oh, I am sorry! Well tell her if she’s very good and does what her Da and Ma say, there might be a new outfit for Bobby next time I’m in town.” Turning toward Sebastian and Blaine who were looking on, thoroughly confused at the entire exchange, Kurt explained with a wry smile. “Bobby’s a doll.There wasn’t exactly a lot to do as a young prince who hated ball games, so I got pretty handy with a needle and thread. It helps me to think, even now, and I’ve had a lot to think about recently I guess.”

 

It was a slightly sobering statement, a reminder of exactly why Sebastian was here, walking through the village next to the Crown Prince of Aldern. A brief moment of silence followed, and Sebastian made a pointed attempt to really take in the market around them, with all of its morning activity, before the silence grew too awkward. There really was nothing like a village on market day; Sebastian had almost forgotten. It had been far too long since he had last taken the time out to appreciate the areas he was in charge of. He couldn’t help thinking that Kurt possibly had the right of it, making sure to visit as regularly as he so obviously did.

 

“Would you like to try some, Your Grace?” Rufus’ voice brought Sebastian’s attention back to the cart in front of them, confused by the man’s more formal tone. Was he talking to him?

 

Blaine looked up startled from where he had been inspecting one of the huge wheels of cheese that had been stacked high near the front of the cart. “Oh…” he stammered, caught off-guard at being addressed so directly. “I was just … these are truly impressive wheels you have here?” His voice flicked up at the end almost like a question as his gaze flicked nervously between Kurt and Sebastian, like he wasn’t quite sure if he was allowed to speak.  

 

“Thank you, Your Grace,” Rufus easily skimmed over Blaine’s sudden hesitance as he reached over to grab his cheese wire and slice a sliver off one of the closest wheels. “It’s the diet we feed the cows, best in the land it is,” he explained as he offered the slice to Blaine with a small, half aborted bow.

 

Blaine accepted the cheese, and obligingly nibbled at the edge. “This is really very good,” he exclaimed, voice growing more confident as he offered Rufus the genuine praise.

 

“The missus will be so pleased to hear you think so.” Rufus replied, practically beaming with pride.

 

“Lotty churns all the milk for the cheese, she’s incredibly talented.” Kurt supplied as he accepted another slice of cheese from Rufus, breaking it in two and offering half to Sebastian.

 

“I used to help the milkmaids back at the Anderson holding; we never could get the wheels this large without cracks appearing though.” Blaine replied, addressing Rufus but keeping one eye on Kurt as he spoke, taking his cues from the prince as he found his footing in the conversation.

 

“Would you like to visit the farm some time, Blaine?” Kurt asked, voice encouraging. Blaine started at the suggestion, brow furrowed slightly as he turned back to Rufus.

 

“I mean, if it’s not too much trouble?” He offered cautiously. “I would love to meet your family, and maybe even see these famous cows for myself!”

 

“But of course!” Rufus replied so enthusiastically that Blaine jumped a little. “You are most welcome any time, any time Your Grace!”

 

“Oh, just Blaine is absolutely fine,” Blaine replied with a wry smile, and Rufus grinned back all the wider for it.

 

Blaine, it turned out, was a complete natural. Everywhere they went in the market he made friends, chatting with the royal guard and the tavern-girls alike. The further into the market they progressed, the more Blaine flourished, and Kurt seemed happy to let Blaine direct their route as they wound through the moderately-sized market village at a leisurely pace. Sebastian, for his part, was happy to take a step back and assess the goings-on of the village from a distance, as was his habit.

 

“Have you ever considered rearranging the layout of the stalls?” he asked Kurt curiously as they side-stepped a bustling cart full of heavy, earthenware pots. “If you moved the ropework stalls further inland toward the castle then the ships landing for repairs would have to walk through the entire market to reach them. You’d bring in much more incidental trade that way.”

 

Kurt cocked his head sideways as he considered Sebastian’s suggestion, running his lower lip through his teeth as his eyes took in the scene in front of him. “You know, that’s not a half bad idea. I’ll discuss it with Tobias and Suzanne, see if they wouldn’t mind trading places. I’m sure Tobias would much prefer his fish stall to be closer to the waterfront as well.” The prince smiled appreciatively at Sebastian, who couldn’t help the intense feeling of gratification in response to the gesture. It was nice to feel like he was actually starting to do things right in his new role.

 

“We could visit them both on our way back.” Sebastian suggested. “I wouldn’t mind taking another look at those braided ropes Suzanne had for sale. They really were impressive.”

 

“I didn’t know you sailed?” Kurt asked curiously.

 

“Oh I can’t stand sailing.” Sebastian replied casually. “Wind and waves and saltwater. I honestly can’t think of anything worse.”

 

“But then why would you need rope?” Kurt pressed, and Sebastian couldn’t help smirking at the prince’s painfully obvious innocence.

 

“Oh, there’s more than one use for rope, especially good, strong rope like that.” Sebastian replied coyly, throwing a grin in Blaine’s direction. “Isn’t that right, Blaine?”

 

And honestly, Sebastian wasn’t sure what he enjoyed more; the hot embarrassed flush that coloured Kurt’s cheeks as he realised exactly what Sebastian was referring to, or the hum of appreciation from Blaine as the submissive ducked his head in response, his whole body shivering in heady anticipation.

 

“I might not have any interest in the open sea, but I could rival any sailor with my knowledge of knots,” he purred, voice dropping low so that only Kurt and Blaine could hear him. “What do you think Blaine, have you been impressed by my skills?”

 

“Yes, Master,” Blaine replied, voice quiet and filled with promise.

 

“Isn’t that right, _boy_.” Sebastian practically mouthed the last word, thoroughly enjoying the hoarse whine that was Blaine’s only response. He could practically see the desire coursing through his submissive’s body. Oh yes, he was going to have fun with his new purchases tonight.

 

“Okay…Well, we can see if we have time at the end.” Kurt’s voice, loud and clear, cut through the air, and Sebastian turned with a slight scowl towards the prince for interrupting. Kurt gave a pointed nod over at Blaine, who was looking more than a little dazed, shaking his head from side to side as if in an attempt to clear it. Maybe the prince was right; any further and Blaine would have been on his knees right there in the middle of the market.

 

They walked for another fifteen minutes in companionable near-silence, taking in the sights and sounds around them, offering up tidbits of conversation when the mood struck without feeling the need to provide a constant stream of entertainment.

 

“He really is good at this,” Kurt commented idly as they both watched Blaine compliment an old lady on her brightly-colored rugs and shawls for sale.

 

“He always has been, ever since we were children.” Sebastian agreed. “When we were six he used to charm the Smythe milkmaids into giving us the cream off the tops of the barrels. Our nursemaids could never understand why we were never hungry!”

 

Kurt’s laughter drew Blaine’s attention, and he turned towards them curiously, obviously wondering what the prince was finding so entertaining. Kurt simply grinned and waved Blaine back to his conversation. “Yes, I can definitely imagine that,” he agreed, and Sebastian couldn’t mistake the fondness in his tone. Instead of feeling jealous though - as he suspected he probably should feel given the circumstances - he simply felt happy that others saw Blaine’s bright spark like he did.

 

“I’ve always thought that if Blaine hadn’t been a submissive he could have had a great career as a political advisor. I might have even had some competition!” Sebastian said with a grin at Kurt.

 

Kurt raised an eyebrow. “Blaine not a sub? I’m not sure I can imagine that; I don’t think I’ve ever met a more perfect submissive.”  
  
“Oh I don’t deny that,” Sebastian agreed adamantly. “It’s just an interesting thought exercise I do sometimes, to consider the different paths that life might take a person.”

 

“But why change Blaine’s designation? Why change something that makes him so fundamentally him?” Kurt queried curiously, eyes flicking back towards Blaine with a fond smile.

 

“Well, that’s the thing that everything hinges on isn’t it?” Sebastian explained. “There isn’t a whole lot of variance in a submissive’s story. Get your designation, find your Dominant, live happily ever after. A Dominant has more options, more routes available.”

 

“Hmmm, that’s a pretty narrow viewpoint you’ve got there. There are no laws against a submissive taking on any job they choose.” Kurt argued, his tone now laced with the hint of an edge.

 

“Okay yes, _technically_ there are no laws against it.” Sebastian conceded. “But practically, it just doesn’t work like that, you know that as well as I do.”

 

“No, no I’m not sure I do,” Kurt countered, his voice now decidedly icy.

 

Sebastian gave a small huff, wondering why Kurt was being so obtuse about the whole thing. “Submissives just aren’t suited for roles of importance, it’s just not in their nature. I know it can be hard to understand as a Dominant sometimes, but really most submissives don’t even want anything more than to be claimed.”

 

“As much as I’m sure you’d like to believe that you’re the absolute authority on all things submissive, that just isn’t true Sebastian.” Kurt bit back, making sure to keep his voice low so that passers-by couldn’t hear their steadily more heated discussion. “Maybe people thought like that a hundred years ago, but here in the modern day we’re just that little bit more progressive.”

 

“It has nothing to do with being progressive,” Sebastian sighed, wondering how Kurt could possibly be so naive about how things worked in the real world, outside the walls of his beautiful, high-gated castle. “It’s just the way things are. Always have been, always will.”

  
“Maybe so if nobody ever thinks to take a stand against it!” Kurt exclaimed, and then a look of sheer disgust flittered across his features. “Please... _please_ tell me you haven’t been feeding Blaine drivel like that all his life. Have you ever even _asked_ him if wants to do more than simply be your submissive?”

 

“Why would he ever want to be more than my sub? I provide well enough for him, and Blaine knows the way the world is,” Sebastian replied hotly, starting to take offense now that the discussion had turned personal.

 

“Maybe so, but that doesn’t mean he has to just take it! And it certainly doesn’t mean you should either! Why aren’t you fighting for your sub? Or do you prefer it this way, your own personal sex-slave, available any hour of the day?”  
  
Sebastian threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. “Why are you so convinced that I’m an awful Dominant?”

 

“Because so far you’ve not given me the slightest indication to suggest that you’re not!” Kurt hissed venomously, only just managing to avoid the attention of the villagers around them. It was enough to draw Blaine’s focus though; he had stopped his conversation with the older lady, and was now looking over at the two Dominants in concern.

 

Sebastian sighed, rubbing his temples in sudden exhaustion. This constant barrage of abuse from the prince regarding his style of Dominance was growing very tiresome very quickly. “If you’ll excuse me, _Your Royal Highness_ , I think I’m finished with the tour for today. Blaine, come on, we’re going back to the castle.”

 

Blaine’s gaze flicked from Kurt and Sebastian back toward the stall behind him, and if Sebastian had been looking closely he would have noticed the unhappy expression that flickered across his submissive’s face as the prospect of leaving. As it was, though, Sebastian just wanted to get back to the castle, and all he saw was time-wasting hesitation. “ _Now_ , Blaine, or there will be consequences.”

 

“Blaine can stay here if he wants.” Kurt interrupted. “He’s clearly happy here, Sebastian. I can bring him back to the castle when he’s finished meeting the rest of the village.” Kurt’s voice was placating, but Sebastian was having none of it.

 

“I will not say it again. _Now_ , Blaine,” he commanded, his voice laced with threat. Immediately, Blaine’s back snapped ramrod straight, and he quickly hurried over to Sebastian, eyes fixed determinedly on the floor in front of him. “We will be having words about your behavior later,” Sebastian said, low and angry as Blaine seemed to shrink in front of him at the hint of punishment.

 

“Sorry, Master,” Blaine all-but whispered in response.

 

“No. Absolutely not!” Kurt interrupted, voice high and angry. Moving quickly, Kurt positioned himself next to Blaine, one hand resting possessively on the submissive’s shoulder. “If you want to go back to the castle Sebastian, by all means go ahead. But Blaine is staying here with me.”

 

Sebastian was too angry to even speak, much less form any sort of coherent argument. With one last furious glance between Kurt and Blaine, he gave a growl of frustration, so laced with anger that it had Blaine taking a step backward, before spinning on his heel and storming back along the long, winding path back towards the castle.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Not thirty minutes later, Kurt pushed open the door to his bedchambers and allowed Blaine to slip silently into the room in front of him, before closing the door behind them with a soft sigh.

 

Blaine had barely spoken more than a few select words since that awful confrontation down in the village, and then only ever in response to a direct question from Kurt. Try as he might, Kurt hadn’t been able to draw out the bubbly personality that had been in such vivid presence earlier, and eventually they had called it quits and returned somewhat dejectedly to the castle.

 

Walking over to the armchair in the corner, Kurt slipped down into its soft, cushiony embrace with a sigh, suddenly exhausted from the day’s activities. He motioned toward the chair next to him - the two seats slightly angled so that they were facing one another. “Would you like to sit, Blaine?”

 

Blaine looked up from where he had been standing by the doorway, hands clasped behind his back and head bowed. He have a small cough before replying. “Actually, Sir, would it be okay if i knelt?”

 

Kurt gave a small start. Of course, _of course_ Blaine would want to kneel; he was clearly upset, his entire being had been screaming of submissiveness for the past half hour. “Yes, of course. Would you like a cushion?” He asked.

 

Blaine shook his head. “I think I need the stone, Sir.” Without saying anything further he walked over and sank to his knees on the cool stone next to Kurt’s chair, a small sigh of relief escaping him as his knees hit the hard floor with a thump.

 

For a long while they simply sat in silence, Kurt’s hands carding through Blaine’s hair as Blaine leant into the warmth of Kurt’s leg. And in the silence, Kurt’s brain had the opportunity to play back his argument with Sebastian in great and vivid detail, his temper rising higher and higher with each replay.

 

“You don’t have to stay with him, sweetheart,” he eventually said, unable to keep his feelings inside any longer. Blaine turned his head to look at Kurt, eyes curious. “Sebastian.” Kurt clarified, although he was sure he didn’t need to. “Claims can be dissolved, you know that right? It wouldn’t affect our claim, or even Sebastian’s position in court if that’s what you’re worried about. You don’t have to put up with how he treats you.”

 

“Sebastian’s a good Dominant.” Blaine replied simply, expression open. Kurt started at the response; it was just so unexpected. He scanned Blaine’s face to see whether it was fear talking, but for the first time since the village Blaine seemed to be speaking with absolute conviction.

 

“Sweetheart,” Kurt tried again, wondering how he could get through to Blaine. “It’s not right…” But Blaine was shaking his head, and Kurt was so surprised by the idea of Blaine - submissive, submissive Blaine - actually disagreeing with him, that his mouth slammed shut.

 

“He’s never broken my limits, not once. Yes, he pushes me. He pushes me hard, but never so much that I can’t handle it. I _need_ to be pushed, to be the best that I can be, and he knows that. He knows me, better than I know myself sometimes.”

 

“But Blaine,” Kurt persisted, “You’re perfect. Completely and utterly. You deserve a Dominant who shows you just how perfect you are.”

 

Blaine gave a small shrug. “And sometimes that’s nice, but sometimes it’s not enough. Sometimes you need the chance to earn it.” He paused, and looked up at Kurt, expression earnest. “I know he hasn’t been a great Dom recently, but he can be, I know he can. It’s been hard on him, this new set up.” A small pause, and then much, much quieter. “It’s been hard on all of us.”

 

And there it was, smacking Kurt right across the face. He had been so worried about Blaine, so determined to keep him safe, that he had completely neglected to consider how Blaine must actually be feeling - a submissive of two masters, never knowing who to defer to. It must be absolute torture.

 

Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but at that moment the door burst open, and there in the doorway stood the subject of their conversation; eyes wild and determinedly ignoring the harried protestations of the doorman.

 

“We need to talk,” Sebastian said abruptly, without any precursor.

 

“Yes, yes we do,” Kurt agreed, as Blaine started to rise to his feet. “Blaine, you don’t have to go,” he began, but for the second time that evening Blaine was shaking his head at him, this time with a small, fond smile.

 

“This is something you need to work out Dominant to Dominant, Sir.” Blaine turned toward Sebastian and nodded his head in deference. “Master,” he said simply, before ducking out of the door and leaving just Kurt and Sebastian in the room, the air between them cracking ominously.

 

For a long while the two boys simply stared at one another from across the room. Sebastian's expression was positively murderous, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides as he breathed heavily.

 

Eventually Kurt tried to break the horrible tension. "Would you like to sit-"

 

"You can't override me like that in front of Blaine, it's just not right!" Sebastian interrupted harshly, his voice edged with frantic urgency. "I've been Blaine's master for three years now, three years! I'm sorry, your Royal Highness, but prince or no prince, you can't just come in and destroy three years of a bond with a wink and a pretty smile. I deserve better than that, _Blaine_ deserves better than that." He trailed off into silence, panting heavily, and Kurt had the feeling Sebastian had been practicing his speech on the way over.

 

He waited a long pause before replying. "Well at least you think I have a nice smile, that's something I suppose. Are you quite finished?"

 

Sebastian opened and closed his mouth a few times, as if searching for more bitter words to throw at Kurt. Kurt took the silence as opportunity to motion toward the couch opposite him. "Please, come sit Sebastian. Let's at least try and discuss this like adults."

 

Sebastian looked like he might balk, but eventually acquiesced with a small huff. He stalked across the room and slumped into the sofa with an undignified thump, cocking an eyebrow at Kurt challengingly. It was a long time since anybody had treated Kurt with such open disrespect. Kurt wasn't sure how he felt about it. Yes, he usually tried to encourage a casual familiarity amongst his peers, but this was bordering on contempt.

 

Giving a small sigh, Kurt kneaded at his temple with his index and middle finger as he tried to work out how best to proceed with the conversation. "Why is it that you're so angry Sebastian?"

 

Sebastian spluttered incredulously. "Do you even have to ask that? Blaine is is my submissive and you're taking him away from me!"

 

"But you knew that was part of the agreement when you entered into this relationship. You must have known the difference between advisor and consort before applying... didn't you?" Kurt waited for Sebastian to give a reluctant nod before continuing. "So it can't be that, or at least not solely that, that's gotten you so riled up. Do you think I'm a bad Dominant, is that it?"

 

"You're soft on Blaine. It's not good for him," Sebastian replied vehemently, and Kurt could tell that he genuinely believed every word he was saying. "It's not good for any submissive, they need rules, and discipline, and control..."

 

“You might not agree with my methods, Sebastian, but I certainly don't agree with yours either.” Kurt cut in before Sebastian could really get going. “There also has to be reassurance, and comfort. You have to be able to make them feel safe, protected, and right now you’re doing anything but that. Blaine was so stressed after the village today that he had to ask to kneel-”

 

“Wait,” Sebastian interrupted, eyes glittering dangerously. “He had to _ask_ to kneel? You didn’t see that that was what he needed?”

 

“Of course I saw that he was upset, that you had upset him, but there’s more than one way to comfort a distressed submissive-” Kurt began, but Sebastian was having none of it.

 

“See, you don’t know Blaine like I do, you don’t know what he _needs_ like I do. Maybe if you’d been focusing more on the submissive in front of you as opposed to all your high and mighty ideals about the “right” way to Dominate,” Sebastian punctuated his angry words with a sarcastic laugh, “then maybe you would have seen that the only way to comfort a distressed _Blaine_ is to get him to kneel. This is what I mean, you can’t look after Blaine like I-”

 

“Okay enough, Sebastian.” Kurt practically seethed, his emotions riding high on his cheeks as he glared at the other boy. “Like it or not, you offered yourself to me as well as Blaine when you became my consort, which means I get to decide what you do and do-not do." Sebastian opened his mouth to argue, a look of sheer panic in his expression, but Kurt continued onward quickly before he could interrupt again. "Now, I won't force you to do anything you are truly uncomfortable with, I promise you that, but while Blaine is my responsibility, I do get to decide how he is Dominated, and by whom, and that is not up for discussion."

 

"You...you can't do that to me. You can't do that to _Blaine_ , he needs what I can give him." Sebastian argued again, looking  genuinely distraught at the suggestion.

 

"While I highly doubt that claim, I will admit that Blaine was your avid defender earlier. Now maybe Blaine sees something in you that I just can’t, but I will take his wants into consideration, like a _good_ Dominant. Sebastian look at me," Kurt paused for a second, waiting until he had Sebastian's undivided attention. "I care very deeply for Blaine. If you believe nothing else I've said this evening at least believe that. Everything I do here is for Blaine. His well-being is my number one priority.” He waited for Sebastian to grudgingly nod his acceptance before continuing.

 

“I don't want to keep you away from him, I really don’t, but we need consistency going forward, for all our sakes. This constant arguing between the two of us is only hurting Blaine, and I don’t think either of us wants that.” Kurt paused, and then continued with a slightly softer tone. “Work with me here, okay? Show me that you’re the Dominant that Blaine claims you can be, because right now, I’m afraid just don’t see it."

 

Sebastian held Kurt’s gaze for a long, long while, and the anguish behind his eyes almost made Kurt crack. There was something about Sebastian's demeanour, the way his emotions seemed too great for his body, like they were threatening to shake right out of his skin and tear him apart in the process, that reminded Kurt of... well, of a submissive in crisis. It was messing with Kurt’s Dominant urges in all the wrong ways given the fierce battle of wills they were currently engaged in, and he forced himself to bury the revelation, catalogue it in the back of his brain to process at a later, less stressful date. Right now, he needed to focus on Blaine, and what was best for him. He forced himself to keep it together, breathing deeply as he maintained his cool exterior in the face of so much hurt. It was better this way, it really was. Blaine would know exactly who to submit to, and Sebastian would have the chance to prove that he could be a better Dominant. Sometimes a bit of pain was worth the reward, wasn’t that what this was all about anyway?


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt had had worse weeks than this in his lifetime. Objectively, he knew that he had. He _must_ have done. The problem was, when faced with the monstrosity that this particular week was turning out to be, those weeks were getting increasingly hard to recall.

 

If Kurt had thought that his confrontation with Sebastian at the end of the previous week would pave the way for a healthier, more open relationship between the two of them, he had been sadly, horribly mistaken. For the past five days Sebastian had alternated between two very distinct moods; dead-eyed and disinterested or sullen and moody. Kurt couldn’t work out what he hated more, the way that Sebastian was polite to the point of caricature to Kurt’s face while lashing out with the most vicious of insults at anyone within range as soon as he thought Kurt’s back was turned - staff, other nobility, even Blaine, nobody was safe from Sebastian’s razor-barbed tongue - or the fact that underneath it all, underneath that brutish exterior, Kurt could see just how miserable Sebastian really was. When those flashes of vulnerability broke through Sebastian’s tough outer shell, Kurt couldn’t help thinking that maybe he had been too strict on him, maybe he was making things worse than they needed to be.

 

But then of course there was Blaine. Sweet, optimistic Blaine. Blaine trying so very hard to compensate for Sebastian’s embittered attitude, to put on a brave face and make everything seem just that little bit less awkward between the three of them. He was a constant ball of over-enthusiastic energy, right up until Sebastian ignored him, or rejected him, and then Kurt would see the smile falter, the muscles in his shoulders tense. Only for an instant, and then he would be right back to his usual bubbly self, but it was impossible to miss, and it pained Kurt to see every time. And just like that his resolve would flip right back over again. Sebastian couldn’t be Blaine’s Dominant while he had the capability to hurt him like that, he just couldn’t.

 

It was exhausting, the constant back-and-forth, and every time it happened his grasp on the situation weakened, until it felt like he was trying to cup water in his hands.

 

That morning he had finally cracked, decided that he needed time on his own to clear his head, get himself back on solid ground. He had sent Blaine down to the village to take Rufus up on his offer of lunch, and had found some ‘official business’ that Sebastian could take care of, and then he had settled in his reading room, all set to hash out this situation in his brain until he felt like he might actually have a handle on things once again.

 

Of course, because apparently this week was the gift that kept on giving, Lady Rachel Berry had chosen that exact morning to invade, with a box of rummikub tokens and a distraught cry of how if had been far too long since she had last seen him, and they simply had to catch up _right this very second_. Kurt had tried to deter her, he really had. Then again, he’d never been much good at saying no to Rachel, even when he wasn’t an emotional wreck.

 

And so the morning had progressed at a snail’s pace, with Rachel regaling Kurt with tales of the minutiae, and Kurt desperately trying not to crack under the absurdity of it all. They had just finished their third game of rummikub, and Kurt was seriously considering faking illness to get Rachel to go away, when the conversation suddenly took a turn for the interesting.

 

“You know, if it were me, I’d have had that Sebastian over my knee in under a day. A good spanking would sort him right out.” Rachel said casually as she scooped her winning chips from the center of the table into her - sadly much higher than Kurt’s - pile.

 

Kurt’s head whipped up from where he had been toying with the tokens in front of him, thoroughly taken aback by Rachel’s unprovoked, and surprisingly lewd, comment. “...Excuse me?”

 

“Don’t play dumb with me, Kurt, I know you better than that.” Rachel said. “You’ve been away with the fairies all day today, and the talk all about the castle is of how guardian and consort aren’t getting along as well as they might. Now you know me, I’m usually above such awful gossip mongering-” she paused to raise a stern eyebrow at Kurt when he couldn’t help snorting at that statement, “-but it clearly doesn’t take as good a friend as I am to work out what’s wrong.”

 

Kurt paused for a long moment, struggling to process what Rachel had just told him. Gossip about the castle? He knew that it had been a bad idea to ask the servants to set up separate bedchambers for Sebastian and Blaine, or maybe it was the serving staff who were present at every single one of their horribly awkward evening meals together. Honestly, it could have been any number of things; they hadn’t exactly been subtle with their drama, and court gossip had hinged on far less in the past.

 

Kurt forced himself to laugh, hoping Rachel wouldn’t hear the strain in his voice. “I like to think I have a little more tact than that, Rachel. Besides, can you honestly see Sebastian reacting at all well to that?”

 

Rachel gave an exaggerated sigh, “I suppose. Still, a girl can dream, I guess.”

 

Kurt silently thanked whatever deity might be listening that apparently today he was interacting with a Rachel that would accept his clear diversionary tactics, and barreled onward before she could change her mind and go back to asking uncomfortable questions about his relationship with Sebastian and Blaine. “I’m going to tell Finn you’ve been lusting after my consort’s naked derriere,” he teased with an eyebrow waggle, and was rewarded by an exaggerated gasp and a slap to the knee.

 

“Kurt Hummel, you wouldn’t dare!” Rachel exclaimed in mock outrage, before a wicked grin crossed her face. “Besides, Finn has nothing to worry about-”

 

“And that’s quite enough on that subject, thank you.” Kurt interrupted loudly. “We have a deal about this Rachel, remember? No discussions of that nature when they involve my brother.”

 

Rachel gave another exaggerated sigh. “Fine, _fine_. Well, it’s your loss.”

 

Kurt gave another laugh; this one sounding far more genuine, even to him. “Somehow I very much doubt that.”

 

Rachel gave another one of her wicked grins before standing up. “Speaking of which, I must be off I’m afraid. Finn and I are due to visit my fathers for lunch.” She leaned over to kiss Kurt’s cheek, then dipped a quick curtsey - the only time Kurt’s station ever played a part in their interactions anymore - before swishing out of the room with an attitude that simply demanded the attention of anyone nearby.

 

For a few minutes Kurt simply sat, thinking about the conversation he and Rachel had just had. Or rather, the conversation they hadn’t had. Not once, in all the time he had spent worrying about his relationship with Sebastian, had he considered how their animosity might be affecting the realm, how it might actually be hurting Aldern. For the first time he was truly ashamed of himself. No matter what, the realm came first. The realm always came first; he had learned that rule before he could walk.

 

With a determined growl Kurt jumped to his feet and grabbed his coat from the hook in the corner. He had spent far too long this week feeling sorry for himself. It was time to work out a strategy, a plan of attack. It was time to get this sorted, once and for all.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The royal garden was one of Kurt's favorite places in the whole castle. His mother had always brought him here when we was younger, and together they would spend hours playing together. There was a huge memorial to the Queen in the royal cemetery, of course, but when Kurt wanted to feel close to his mother, this was where he came.

 

He walked aimlessly for a short while, hands down by his side as his fingers trailed through the high-stalked flowers on either side of the path. His mind was whirring at a hundred miles an hour, but he was still no closer to working out how to resolve the horrible situation he seemed to have found himself in. _Sebastian is miserable because I won’t let him Dominate Blaine...So I should let Sebastian Dominate him again... But Sebastian’s views on Domination are causing Blaine harm…and if I let Sebastian hurt Blaine then I’ve failed as a Dominant. Blaine is miserable because we’re fighting…so I should let Sebastian Dominate him again...... But Sebastian’s views on Domination are causing Blaine harm….and if I let Sebastian hurt Blaine then I’ve failed as a Dominant._ Round and round his thoughts went, coiling tighter than a spring. Eventually he collapsed against the hedge on his left with a huff. This was ridiculous; he was so far from getting anywhere he was pretty sure he was going backwards.

 

When he first heard the familiar, gruff voice floating from over the other side of the hedge, he almost thought he was imagining things; trust him to conjure up his father’s voice in the midst of a bout of emotional turmoil just so he had something reassuring to cling onto. But then the higher voice of Marcus - his father’s political consort - joined the fray, and Kurt realized with a small laugh that their corporeal forms must actually be on the other side of the bush, probably teetering precariously on two of the delicate filigree garden chairs that had been so much more of an aesthetic choice than a practical one.

 

As the pair of voices continued to float over the fauna, Kurt snuck closer. He’d spent his whole life watching his father work, admiring the way that he was always fair, always just. King Burt never backed down from what he believed was right, and Kurt had always looked up to him as a role-model - the kind of guardian he himself aspired to be one day. But now, as he sidled along the hedgerow, he found himself concentrating more on _how_ Burt was speaking. The strong but calm tone of his voice that commanded without accusing; completely in control. Kurt had no idea how he managed it.

 

The conversation appeared to be coming to a close, and as Kurt listened to their parting words he prepared to scramble if they started heading his way. Thankfully, though, the single set of footsteps - light, hasty, certainly belonging to Marcus rather than his father - seemed to be receding in the opposite direction.

 

"If you're quite done skulking over there," Burts voice floated over the hedge, making Kurt jump about a foot in the air. "How about you come join your old man?"

 

For a brief, fleeting moment Kurt considered feigning ignorance - caught eavesdropping by his father at twenty-one, how mortifying - but he knew that would only make things worse. With a small sigh he straightened up and rounded the corner to join the King.

 

"How did you know I was there?" he muttered almost petulantly as he settled into one of the iron chairs across the table from his father.

 

Burt gave a short, gruff laugh, fixing Kurt with a look that said _seriously_? "You do realize it's not exactly dignified for the Prince of Aldern to be caught spying? Honestly Kurt, you’ve got a whole arsenal of magic at your fingertips, you could at least try and use it to be a bit more subtle," he said instead of answering Kurt’s question.

 

"Sorry Dad," Kurt said, eyes down and fiddling with his cuff as he spoke.

 

"Alright, let's have it."

 

Kurt looked up in surprise, head cocked in confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked, and Burt gave him _that_ look again in response.

 

"Let's hear what's got you all worked up, don't think I can't tell when something’s eating at my own son."

 

For the second time Kurt considered leading with denial, and for the second time he realized just as quickly how fruitless that tactic would be. With a sigh he scrubbed at his eyes as he tried to work out exactly how to phrase what was on his mind.

 

"It's just... Is it always this hard?" he finally asked, wincing at the vagueness of his sentence. Burt simply smiled knowingly and clapped a hand on his son’s shoulder, dipping his head and looking Kurt straight in the eye as he spoke.

 

"Finding your new role isn't all it’s cracked up to be?" he asked fondly.

 

"It's alright for you, you have the world’s most amazing consort to help," Kurt said, hands flailing in front of him in exasperation. "What do I get? Some jumped up, self important asshole whose ideals apparently stopped developing about a century ago!"

 

Burt let Kurt rant, a small smile crinkling his eyes. "So you and Sebastian aren't seeing eye to eye quite yet I take it?"

 

"It would be okay if it were just his politics, most of them I actually agree with," Kurt admitted. “But the way he treats Blaine, Dad, it’s just not right! And it makes me so angry every time I see how he acts towards his sub, I just can’t get past that and focus on anything else about him.”

 

There was a long pause while Kurt breathed angrily, fighting to get his emotions back under control. He hated getting worked up like this in front of his dad, but somehow when it came to Sebastian all bets were off the table. It was yet another thing that he absolutely hated about this whole situation; how Sebastian managed to get under his skin in a way nobody else had been able to do in such a very long time.

 

“Marcus comes from a pretty traditional household, did I ever tell you?” Burt said calmly, fingers squeezing reassuringly into Kurt’s shoulder as he spoke.  “Don’t know what it is about those sorts of families, but political advisor seems to be as common a career path as it comes.”

 

When Kurt looked up in confusion Burt clarified. “I guess it’s not too surprising, what better way to improve that all-important social standing they seem so fond of? Anyway, we had the most horrendous first few months, it was like we couldn’t agree on anything simply out of principal. The first time I heard him say that submissives should be seen and not heard I remember storming out of the room, right on over to your ma in her reading room and telling her in no uncertain terms that I’d made a horrible mistake, and that I’d never be able to rule with that idiot next to me.”

 

“Sounds familiar,” Kurt replied with a wry smile. “But the Marcus I know is amazing with subs, what changed?”

 

“I did,” Burt replied simply. “Or rather, your ma helped me to. She sat me down one evening, when I was so mad I could barely see straight, and she asked me how I would feel if one day someone came along and told me that everything I knew about magic was a lie. What if somebody - somebody I barely knew, mind - told me that I was being authoritarian and cruel by keeping the power of magic to myself, and that actually everybody should be able to use magic as they saw fit?”

 

Kurt gave an incredulous laugh, “But that’s ridiculous, think of how much damage people could do with that sort of power if they didn’t know how to wield it properly?”

 

“But Kurt, that’s exactly how Sebastian thinks of Domination, don’t you see? He doesn’t see his approach as wrong, he sees it as necessary. He’s been taught for as long as he can remember that submissives _need_ Dominants to control them, to keep them safe. And I’m not saying that his view is right, far from it, but if he hasn’t ever been taught otherwise then how is he supposed to know that there’s another way of doing things?”

 

Kurt opened his mouth to argue, but nothing came out. Try as he might he couldn’t find the words to contest what his dad was saying. When put in such stark settings it was so very obvious why Sebastian had the views that he did, and why he reacted so badly when confronted by Kurt and his morally-indignant anger.

 

“You have to _show_ Sebastian that there’s another way, not just shout at him that everything he’s ever known is wrong.” Burt said with another fond shoulder squeeze.

 

“I’ll...I’ll try,” Kurt admitted reluctantly, toying with his cuffs as he spoke.

 

“That’s all you can do.” Burt said with an approving nod.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kurt returned from his talk with his father with a newfound determination.  He was Kurt Hummel, and he wasn’t about to let something as silly as a couple of teething problems get in the way of him being the guardian that Aldern needed. The time for pouting and self-pity was over. Now was time for action.

 

The first action Kurt took after arriving back at the castle was to request that the serving staff bring their evening meal to Sebastian’s living quarters. He then left a message in Blaine’s quarters - and his own in case Blaine went there first - asking that the sub join them in Sebastian’s rooms whenever he was ready. He figured he had enough time for a quick bathe before either boy returned that evening - feeling fresh and put-together was half the mental battle after all - and then he grabbed his book and made his way down the hallway to Sebastian’s rooms to wait for the other two boys.

 

Blaine arrived back first, full of excited tales of Rufus and his family, and little Maryanna who apparently had taken quite a shine to Blaine. Kurt could understand why; Blaine’s enthusiasm was truly infectious. Blaine knelt happily on the plush cushion Kurt had purposefully put right in the middle of the two high-backed armchairs in the corner, and told Kurt in great and animated detail all about his afternoon. Kurt let the warmth of Blaine’s words simply wash over him, let himself indulge in the comfort of the situation while he could.

 

Sebastian arrived about twenty minutes after Blaine, pulling up short when he pushed open the door and saw Kurt and Blaine already seated in his room. For a second he looked like he might comment on it, but Kurt could tell from the fire in his eyes that he was riding too high on the spoils of his day to really bother questioning the scene in front of him. Instead he strode over to the big armchair next to Kurt and Blaine, sinking down into its folds as he launched straight into his account of ‘doing battle’ with the criminal grain trader they had caught selling his wares at vastly over-inflated prices to the locals.

 

Kurt wasn’t sure how it was possible, but Sebastian seemed to grow even more animated as his story progressed, and Kurt mentally congratulated himself on relocating to Sebastian’s rooms for the evening. Even if he had only been in residence at the castle a little over a week these were undeniably now Sebastian’s rooms, not Kurt’s, and he had a feeling that made a surprising amount of difference to other man’s psyche.

 

As Sebastian explained exactly how he and the castle guards had stalked this farmhand all around the village until they could indoubtedly prove his nefarious antics, Kurt couldn’t help thinking that it was nice to see proof of just how much pride Sebastian clearly took in his role. Nicer still was the idea of the three of them sharing stories at the end of a long day apart, and Kurt wasn’t above hoping that this might be a tradition between them that actually stuck.

 

“Rufus was telling me of a trader from Korus who comes to market the second Friday of every month,” Blaine said as Sebastian’s story wound to a close. “He wasn’t too favourable in his description of him, I have to say. Apparently he intimidates the locals into trading at unfair prices.”

 

Kurt frowned. “Why hasn’t anybody told the royal guard? That sort of behavior shouldn’t be tolerated in our markets.”

 

Blaine shrugged. “I don’t think any of the villagers want to risk it, especially not the ones with families. You know the rumours about Korus…”

 

“How I wish they were only rumours,” Sebastian said with a sigh. “I’ll tell the guards to keep a closer eye on the next market.” As he spoke his hand came down to stroke through Blaine’s hair, tactile praise to go along with his words, and Blaine happily nuzzled into the touch.

 

“You did very well for catching that, Blaine,” Kurt said warmly. “I know its hard for the locals to trust nobility sometimes. It scares me how much we might let slide in the villages simply because we don’t know about it.”

 

“Everyone knows how much you care for people of Aldern,” Blaine replied, voice warm and content as he pressed himself close up against Sebastian’s leg. “It’s obvious from the way they talk about you down in the village.”

 

Kurt smiled, “Thank you, Blaine.”

 

“Any time, Sir,” came the happy response.

 

 

* * *

 

 

All too soon it seemed, Kurt had to start getting ready for the small council meeting that evening.

 

“You’re joking, right?” Sebastian exclaimed as Kurt called for a page to bring a selection of formal tunics from his room to Sebastian’s. “There’s still over an hour until we’re needed.”

 

“Perfection takes time, Sebastian,” Kurt responded haughtily as he waited for the boy to return. “It wouldn’t go amiss for you to take some pride in _your_ appearance every once in a while you know?”

 

Sebastian shrugged, flicking a speck of lint off his sleeve as he spoke “I’ve never had any complaints before,”  
  
“Well you’ve clearly not spent enough time around people with any semblance of taste - Blaine’s company notwithstanding of course.” Kurt snarked back, throwing a wry smile at Blaine as he did so. Blaine snorted softly into his hand in response as Sebastian drew up in mock affront.

 

“I’ll have you know-” Sebastian began, but Kurt waved him off with a small laugh as the young page hurried back into the room with his arms piled high with garments.

 

“Oh relax Sebastian. It’s okay, we’ll make sure you scrub up nicely eventually.”

 

Picking out a dark purple tunic with particularly intricate stitch-work around the collar and cuffs, Kurt turned towards Blaine. “Would you help me into my garments, Blaine?”

 

The playful smile dancing across Blaine’s features was instantly replaced by an intense look of pride, and Blaine gracefully rose to standing from where he had been keeling, and made his way over to Kurt with his head slightly bowed.

 

“It would be my honour, Sir,” he replied, his voice warm and heady.

 

For a while there was quiet in the room as Blaine eased the light material of Kurt’s day tunic up and over his head, placing the garment neatly on the table next to them before starting work on unlacing the collar of Kurt’s undershirt. As Kurt shrugged out of the starch white linen, shivering slightly as the cool evening air brushed up and over his bare torso, he heard a slight hitch of breath from behind them. Turning towards the noise he noticed that Sebastian’s gaze was determinedly fixed on the pair, his eyes tracking Blaine’s every movement as the submissive served his Dominant. Kurt couldn’t help the satisfied smile that crept across his features in response. Sebastian certainly seemed to appreciate the scene in front of him, and Kurt wasn’t above enjoying the idea that his naked body was at least part of the reason behind the other Dominant’s reaction.

 

Blaine, however, seemed completely oblivious to Sebastian’s determined stare, or at least was completely unfazed by it as he helped Kurt into his evening tunic, ducking under each arm to fasten the tiny buttons that led up each side. “Will you be discussing the treaty with Korus at the small council meeting?” He eventually ventured as he knelt to straighten Kurt’s hose against his thighs.

 

“Is there anything better, a sub talking politics on his knees.” Sebastian said from where he was still seated, voice slightly strained as his gaze flicked over to briefly grin at Kurt before returning to the documents in front of him. Kurt pointedly ignored the lewd comment - even if he did agree with the sentiment there was a time and a place for such things - and smiled down at Blaine. “Yes, it’s high on the agenda for this meeting after those bandit skirmishes reported last week, and now with this new information about traders bullying their way into our markets-”

 

“The village is getting nervous, Sir. I could see it everywhere when I visited earlier. I just wish there was something I could do to help.” Blaine muttered sadly as he lifted Kurt’s left foot into his boot and made a start on the laces.

 

“You do plenty Blaine. Just look at today, we wouldn’t have even known about half the things going on down in the village without you.” Kurt reassured the worried sub, laying a comforting hand on Blaine's shoulder as he spoke. He paused for a second, considering. “Would you like to join us at the small council meeting?” he asked.

 

“Blaine’s not a member of the council. Only members of the council are allowed at the meeting.” Sebastian said, voice condescending, as if he genuinely thought Kurt had forgotten that fact. Kurt couldn’t help throwing a scowl over at the consort. And they had been doing so well today as well.

 

“I am well aware of that, thank you Sebastian. I don’t know if you’ve forgotten, but I do happen to be this little thing called guardian of the realm, I can pull rank if I need to.” Turning back towards Blaine he asked again, “Would you like to be on the small council Blaine? Because I can make it happen if you do.”

 

They were interrupted again by an audible laugh from Sebastian, “A submissive on the small council, oh yes I can definitely see that.”

 

Kurt whipped around to glare at Sebastian, ignoring the small yelp that came from Blaine as the laces of Kurt’s boot were tugged straight out of his hand. “Seriously Sebastian, are you going to contest me about this _again_? How many times are we going to have to go over this?”

 

"Sir, please." Blaine interjected, voice urgent as he quickly stood up and moved around to put himself in Kurt's line of sight, exactly halfway between the two Dominants. "I'm honoured that you would consider me, truly I am, but I don't need a position on the small council. Honestly, I don't think I'd even be much good going up against a group of angry Dominants in a room where I can't even see the people we're supposed to be helping."

 

"Oh sweetheart, you can't put yourself down like that." Kurt tried to reassure Blaine, but Sebastian cut right in over him.

 

“ _See_ ,” Sebastian said, voice triumphant as he stood up to make his point. “I told you Blaine wasn’t interested in politics, _I told you_ -”

 

“That-” Kurt leaned round Blaine to glare venomously at the other Dominant, “is not the point Sebastian. The point is-"

 

"Neither point is the point!" Blaine interrupted again, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation. The gesture was so sudden and unexpected that silence finally descended upon the room. Blaine looked slightly embarrassed at his outburst, the color immediately flushing high in his cheeks, but he determinedly held both Dominants’ gazes as he turned to look first at Kurt, then at Sebastian.

 

"I'm not putting myself down by saying I wouldn't be good on the small council, I'm being realistic about what my skills are, and how I can best put what I know I am good at to good use. And that _doesn't_ meant I'm not interested in politics-" Blaine paused to address Sebastian as he spoke, who was looking completely and utterly perplexed at this new Blaine in front of them. Blaine, who was starting to shiver with the effort it was clearly taking to face down both of his Dom's like this, but face them down he did, shoulders squared and head held high, completely and unashamedly unapologetic. "It simply means that my interests lie outside the scope of your interests, Master, and that's not a bad thing. I was actually going to suggest instead that I start going into the village more often, maybe try and organize a people's committee to deal with some of the smaller, more personal issues that arise down there."

 

"Well I for one think that's a great idea, Blaine." Kurt tried to sound reassuring, but Blaine was shaking his head again, clearly not finished.

 

"I thought you would, Sir, but you never gave me a chance to tell you about it. Don’t you both see, half of these arguments could be so easily avoided if we all just took a step back and actually _listened_ to one another, but instead you’d both rather get into this great big tug of war over who knows better what I want. Well what about me? Don't I get a say?" Blaine paused once more, breathing heavily as he prepared to deliver the final blow in his devastating argument.

 

"I care very much for both of you, please believe me when I say that, and I know you both mean well. But I can't go on simply being the prize in this...this Dominant pissing contest of yours, I just can't."

 

The silence in the room was deafening. For the longest of moments all Kurt could do was simply stand there, mind desperately struggling to process everything that had just been said. All he had wanted to do was protect Blaine, keep him safe from destructive influences, how had he - how had they _both_ \- managed to get to this stage where they were doing so much more harm than good. How on earth had he managed to fail this beautiful, strong boy in front of him so very badly?

 

And then his brain caught up with the room, and he truly saw what was going on in front of him. There Blaine was, his perfect sub, shaking from head to toe with stress, hands clenching and unclenching by his side as he desperately kept on holding firm. How much strength had it taken him to stand up to both of his Doms like that? To finally put his foot down and admit that both Kurt _and_ Sebastian had been failing him. It was time for him to step up, time for him to be the Dominant that Blaine deserved.

 

"Kneel for me, sweetheart." The Dominance in his voice reverberated about the room, and with a muffled whimper of relief Blaine practically collapsed to the floor, folding his limbs underneath himself and clasping his hands behind his back as he relinquished the oh-so-tight hold he had on his emotions; surrendering completely to the sweet familiarity of submission.

 

Slowly, purposely, Kurt walked over so that he was standing next to Blaine. His hand dropped down to card through the submissive’s hair, and Blaine practically whined as he leant into his Dominant’s touch.

 

"I'm sorry, Sir, I know I shouldn't have spoken to you like that-" Blaine said, but Kurt cut him off with a soft shush and a tightening of his fingers entwined in the soft hair near his scalp.

 

"You have nothing to apologise for, darling, nothing at all. I'm so proud of you. You're so very good, telling Sebastian and me what you need like that. Everything's going to be better now, my good, sweet boy, I promise."

 

As Kurt offered up a constant stream of soft endearments, Blaine started to relax next to him. The tension in his shoulders slowly started to unwind, the lines of worry drawn across his face started to smooth. Eventually, when Kurt could bear to look away from his submissive for more than a fleeting second, he turned back to Sebastian.

 

Sebastian was watching the scene in front of him with a very odd look on his face. His expression was twisted into something strikingly similar to pain, but it had an edge of yearning to it. It was an emotion Kurt couldn’t quite place - did Sebastian resent the comfort Kurt was giving Blaine, did he wish it was him standing next to his submissive? Or did he wish that he was the one at Kurt’s feet, receiving the warm reassurances that everything was going to be okay? Kurt shook his head firmly to dislodge that last idea. Now was certainly not the time to be entertaining that particular train of thought. Instead he held out his spare hand to Sebastian, who simply looked at the extended appendage in confusion.

 

"I’m sorry for my outburst Sebastian. Can we put this behind us?" Kurt offered as he leant closer towards Sebastian, hand still outstretched.

 

Sebastian paused for another long moment, his expression still contorted like he had temporarily forgotten how to breathe. Then, tentatively, he reached over and quickly shook Kurt's hand. It was the briefest of contacts, but the warm press of flesh against flesh sent shivers running all through Kurt's body, and he realized with a start that they hadn't so much as touched since that disastrous dance at the claiming ceremony the previous week.

 

“Forgive me, Your Royal Highness, I was out of line.” Sebastian said rigidly, and Kurt smiled reassuringly at the other Dominant. He opened his mouth to respond, but then Sebastian flicked his eyes to the floor for the briefest of instants, and all the air was knocked out of Kurt at the obviously submissive gesture. Then Sebastian’s gaze flicked up and across to Blaine, and he very deliberately took a step closer to the submissive keeling on the floor. As his hand came down to slowly stroke along Blaine’s free shoulder, he raised a cocky eyebrow at Kurt, who mentally chided himself for yet again jumping to conclusions.

 

“Thats-”, Kurt’s voice came out rough and scratchy, and he pointedly ignored the small smirk that spread across Sebastian’s features as a result. “-Thats okay, Sebastian. We've both been found wanting in our actions recently, but not any more. It's time for us to both be better.”

 

“Yes, Sire,” was Sebastian’s simple response, with an inflection that sent Kurt's mind whirling all over the place, all over again.

 

Before Kurt had the chance to say anything further - which was probably just as well all things considered - Sebastian turned to address Blaine, who was still pressed tightly against Kurt's side.

 

"Dominant pissing contest huh?" he said wryly, grinning when Blaine turned a bright shade of red and ducked his head in embarrassment.

 

"Sorry Master, you were acting green," Blaine muttered quietly to the floor.

 

"Green?" Kurt couldn't help asking curiously. Sebastian gave another one of his sardonic grins as he turned back to face the Prince.

 

"It's a codeword we sometimes use, I guess a kind of safeword. Green for poisonous; Blaine can use it to tell me when my behaviour is out of line without making it a whole big deal that he’s calling out his Dom. I can sometimes get away from myself, in case you hadn't noticed."

 

"But- but you didn't mention any special safewords at the contract signing?" Kurt argued, his brain somehow stuck on this new revelation.

 

Sebastian shrugged. "Yes, because I'm seriously going to admit to the Prince of Aldern that I sometimes need my sub to keep me in check. Besides, it’s not really _that_ type of safeword is it?"

 

And there is was, the synergy between Sebastian and Blaine that Kurt just hadn't been able to see before. It wasn’t a case of Sebastian seeing Blaine as less than an equal, it was simply that the entire foundation of their relationship was built on a very specific hierarchy of power. A hierarchy, he finally understood, that clearly went both ways. Kurt had a strong suspicion that Blaine was the only person in the whole of Aldern who could call Sebastian out on his antics, and have Sebastian actually listen to them. Well, wasn’t that fascinating.

 

“Could we-” Kurt paused as he considered how to phrase his next question. “How would you both feel about including Green in our list of safewords? For both me and Sebastian, in both directions, obviously”

 

“Hmmm I don’t know, you have to earn the right to green.” Sebastian said, grinning when he saw the affronted look on Kurt’s face. “But…” Sebastian paused to raise an eyebrow questioningly at Blaine, who nodded eagerly in response. “I think we’d both like to work towards it, Sire.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so very sorry this chapter took so long! I don't know what it is about this story, but every chapter seems to require at least three re-writes before I'm happy with it! Extra special thank you to Lilinas for hand-holding me through every. single. word of this - I think it's definitely safe to say that this chapter simply would not have gotten done without her! Lil, you are honestly the best beta ever and I seriously don't know what I'd do without you!


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt laid his quill down on the desk in front of him and flexed his fingers with a small wince. He had been signing documents for well over three hours now, with the thick royal ink resisting his every move as usual. Stretching his arms out to the side, he rolled his wrists in circles and flexed his shoulders, thoroughly enjoying the soft pop of muscle between his shoulder blades. The large movements drew the attention of Blaine from across the other side of the room, and the submissive looked up curiously from where he was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the carpet organizing strips of taffeta for the castle fete next week.

 

Kurt grinned. “Promise you won’t tell anyone?” he said. When Blaine cocked his head to the side in confusion Kurt picked up his quill and waggled it between his thumb and forefinger in explanation. Holding it point down about half a meter above the sheet of paper in front of him, he paused for a second before letting go, enjoying the gasp of surprise from Blaine as the feather plummeted towards the desk. As soon as it touched the parchment it was off, dancing across its surface as it scrawled Kurt’s signature along the bottom edge. Once the paper was signed it swished to the left and joined the pile of completed documents, while the quill got to work on the sheet underneath.

 

Kurt smiled brightly over at Blaine, who was watching the scene in front of him with his mouth slightly open. “Don’t worry, it’s perfectly legal,” he said, as Blaine drew his eyes away from the magical quill with a small shake of his head.

 

“That- that wasn’t exactly the first thing to cross my mind, Sir.” Blaine said with a small smile, and Kurt couldn’t help laughing at the look of wonder painted across Blaine’s features. Leaving the quill to do its work, Kurt stood up and moved to look out the huge square window in the corner. It really was a lovely morning - air crisp and sharp as it always was at the start of the year.

 

“Sir?”

 

Kurt turned back to face the room. “Yes, Blaine?” he said. “Is everything okay?”

The submissive ducked his head shyly. “I was just wondering, I mean to say I was curious... How do you make it do that?” He nodded towards the desk to clarify.

 

Kurt paused for a second, considering. He’d never really thought about how his powers worked; it had always come so naturally to him it was almost like asking him how he blinked or breathed.

 

“I’m not entirely sure,” he admitted as he moved to sit down in one of the armchairs near Blaine. “I just tell the world what I want it to do, and it just sort of does it.”

 

“Is there anything you can’t make it do?” Blaine asked again, eyes bright and curious.

 

“I can’t create or destroy things, only manipulate.” Kurt explained as he waved a hand to make the taffeta dance in a spiral around Blaine as he talked. “First rule of magic; nothing comes from nothing.

 

Blaine smiled, his expression thoughtful as he brought a hand up to trace through the dancing patterns in front of him. “So does that mean - could you manipulate a human?” he said, eyes on the coloured paper rather than Kurt now.

 

Kurt frowned, suddenly unsure about where Blaine’s line of questioning was going. “That’s a very dangerous area, Blaine. If you’re asking whether I can make people act against their will-”

 

“Oh no, Sir, nothing like that!” Blaine interrupted, eyes wide and alarmed as his hands dropped into his lap and he turned to look directly at Kurt again. “I was just- well I guess I was more wondering if you could use magic to, say, restrict a submissive?”

 

Kurt gave a short, startled laugh - talk about the conversation going in a different direction from what he had expected! “Oh, I see where this is going now,” he chided fondly as Blaine smiled a coy smile that wreaked absolute havoc with Kurt’s insides. “Yes, that I could do. But honestly, I tend not to.”

 

“Why not, Sir?”

 

“It can be quite disconcerting for a submissive, to not be able to move their limbs but have nothing tangible to account for it. That’s not the sort of mental stress I like to put on my subs,” Kurt explained. When Blaine looked absolutely crestfallen at the revelation, he quickly continued. “But there are other things I can do with my powers. For example-” he trailed off as he snapped his fingers, and the fabric of Blaine’s shirt quickly started to unravel. Blaine gave a small yelp of surprise as his shirt disintegrated around him, leaving his torso bare and exposed as the thread from the garment tumbled to the floor. It lay inanimate in a heap for only a moment before Kurt flicked his wrist again, and then it jumped back up to dance and weave together to form a long, braided rope.

 

“Arms behind your back, Blaine,” Kurt commanded as he made the rope slide up and over Blaine’s chest, curling like a snake across his shoulder and around the back of his neck. Blaine’s back immediately straightened in anticipation, and he obediently clasped his hands behind his back as Kurt nodded his approval.

 

“I have to know how to do something without magic before I can use my powers to do the same.” Kurt explained in a low, soothing tone as the rope continued to explore Blaine’s body. Blaine’s breath hitched as the tail of the braid flicked roughly over his sensitive left nipple. “For most things it’s fairly obvious-” he paused as he nodded toward the door and the heavy oak frame swung shut to ensure that they wouldn’t be disturbed. “-but other things require a bit more practice.”

 

As if to prove a point, the rope slid down Blaine’s back and started to wrap around the submissive’s wrists, an ornate figure-of-eight that traced all the way from wrist to elbow and back again. “You have no idea how long I spent practicing all the different types of knots, Blaine. Hours and hours, until I’d mastered even the most complex of designs,” Kurt said lowly, lips twitching in appreciation as Blaine whined in response, his hips thrusting forward almost of their own accord.

 

Standing up from where he was seated, Kurt slowly crossed the room until he was standing in front of Blaine. Slowly he crouched down so that he was just slightly higher than absolute eye level. He gently placed two fingers underneath Blaine’s chin and nudged upward so that Blaine had to tilt his head to meet Kurt’s gaze. His eyes were already slightly unfocused, his chest rising and falling as he took in deep, heavy breaths of air.

 

“Color, sweetheart?” Kurt said firmly.

 

“Brown, Sir,” Blaine replied, his voice dry and scratchy as he fixed those beautiful hazel eyes on Kurt. Kurt could feel the heat start to curl in the pit of his stomach as he took in the view. Blaine was so responsive, his whole body humming in anticipation of what Kurt might have in store for him.

 

“So perfect for me,” Kurt said as he stood back up, leaning back to fully appraise the submissive in front of him. “Spread your knees for me, Blaine.” Immediately Blaine complied, stretching his legs out to the side so that he was kneeling in a wide V shape and could no longer rest his ass on his heels. It was a tougher position, placing far more strain on the submissive’s thighs, but Kurt had no doubt Blaine could handle it.

 

“Good boy,” Kurt said. “Just one more thing-” he clicked his fingers and the seams along the sides of Blaine’s hose rapidly unpicked. Blaine tensed at the unexpected action, but Kurt was pleased to see that he didn’t try to move as the material crumpled to the floor around him, leaving him completely exposed to the elements.

 

Blaine’s cock stood hard and proud in front of him, a deep red against the soft tan of his skin, and Kurt took another long minute to simply appreciate the submissive in front of him. “So, so perfect,” he said again to the room.

 

Without breaking his gaze he gestured towards the desk, and three of the ornate feather quills he had been using moments earlier jumped up and flew over to hover between them. He plucked one out of the air, and with a flick of his head directed the other two to move to trace up either side of Blaine’s torso with their feather point. Blaine gasped at the oh-so-light touch, his cocked flexing in front of him as his eyes slipped shut and he surrendered to the soft caress of the plumes.

 

“Oh no, Blaine, you know how much I love those gorgeous eyes of yours. I want them on me at all times,” Kurt chided as he knelt back down in front of Blaine, reaching out with the quill in his hand to trace a wide, curling pattern down Blaine’s torso. Blaine shuddered again at the touch, but obediently flicked his eyes open, thick dark lashes framing his gaze so very beautifully as he looked up at Kurt. As its two magically animated counterparts danced higher, tracing up and over Blaine’s shoulders to tickle at his jawline, Kurt worked his feather lower, skimming over Blaine’s hips and down the sensitive flesh of his inner thigh all the way to his knees. Blaine whined softly at the soft touch, his legs shuddering with the effort it was clearly taking to maintain his position when faced with this new, overwhelming sensation. But Kurt was relentless.

 

He spent a good moment lavishing his touch up along Blaine’s left thigh, creeping up to quickly flick the feather across Blaine’s balls with the lightest of touches before moving back down the right leg. Blaine positively moaned at the sensation, head sagging down and breath stuttering heavily as Kurt repeated the action once, twice, three times. Each time the soft touch of the feature caressed his sac Blaine gasped and shuddered, and all the while the other two feathers explored the rest of his body, leaving no inch of his skin untouched.

 

“Tell me how it feels, Blaine,” Kurt commanded, whispering his feather along Blaine’s shaft and over his tip as Blaine keened and thrust his hips up into the gesture.

 

“I- oh god, it’s like you’re everywhere, Sir.” he moaned, gasping in surprise as one of the magical feathers traced along the crack of his ass at the same time as its companion danced across his nipples. “It’s like you have three hands and all of them are touching me at the same time. It’s- oh my god-” he broke off panting as the two feathers converged on his dick, falling into a neat line as they followed Kurt’s lead.

 

“Shhh, easy there Blaine, breathe for me.” Kurt soothed, his voice gentle as his army of feathers continued in their unrelenting assault of every erogenous zone on Blaine’s body. He let go of his own feather, letting it dance off to join its compatriots as he reached up to cup at Blaine’s face, leaning forwards to press a hard, claiming kiss to Blaine’s mouth. Blaine practically melted into the kiss, his lips supple and pliant as they slipped open, willingly submitting to Kurt’s demand for access. Kurt greedily deepened the kiss, inhaling Blaine’s stuttered exhales and losing himself in the sensation of Blaine underneath him, palms curling underneath Blaine’s jaw as he held the submissive close.

 

Eventually, against all his better judgement, even Kurt had to surface for air. WIth a soft sigh he drew back, placing one last gentle kiss on the very tip of Blaine’s nose as he sat back on his haunches. Blaine looked slightly dazed as he blinked rapidly, eyes fixed on Kurt as if he was the most stunning creature in the world.

 

“Such a good boy,” Kurt muttered fondly, stroking his thumb gently across Blaine’s cheek as he spoke. Then he pushed back on his heels, standing up straight and taking a step backwards to put some space between himself and Blaine. He ignored Blaine’s soft whine of disappointment at the loss of his Dominant as he slowly, purposefully started to unlace his breeches. His arousal was pressing almost painfully against the fabric, and as soon as the restricting cords were undone his cock sprang free, forcing its way out of its confines through the front opening of the breeches to stand long and proud at Blaine’s eye level.

 

“Okay sweetheart,” Kurt said as Blaine licked his lips in anticipation. “Show me how exactly good you are.”

 

Blaine made to shuffle forwards on his knees, but Kurt held up a hand to stop him. “Wait,” he teased as the two pieces of material from Blaine’s breeches, which up until this point had been left forgotten at Blaine’s feet, sprung up and twisted themselves lengthways. Each piece picked one of Blaine’s legs, wrapping themselves around his calves twice before stretching out to the side to knot around the nearest available furniture, immobilising the submissive with his legs spread wide.

 

“Much better,” Kurt said approvingly. “Now, you may continue.”

 

By taking a step backwards, Kurt had ensured that Blaine would have to tip forward in order to reach his cock. With his hands tied behind his back Blaine would have to trust that Kurt would be there to catch him, to stop him crashing painfully face-first into the hard stone floor. It was the ultimate show of faith and oh, he did it beautifully. Without even hesitating Blaine leaned forward, shifting his center of gravity so that his torso swung toward the floor, his back arching upward as he fell so that he could always keep those beautiful eyes on his Dom.

 

Immediately Kurt’s hands whipped out to catch Blaine by the shoulders, supporting the submissive completely as he cantered his hips to nudge the tip of his cock against Blaine’s full, waiting lips. Blaine eagerly responded, opening his mouth wide and flicking his tongue out to lap at Kurt’s hardness, eyes trained skywards so that Kurt could fully appreciate every expression that flitted across Blaine’s face as he serviced his master’s cock.

 

As Blaine sank down, the warm heat of his mouth engulfing Kurt from root to tip, Kurt gasped and tightened his grip on Blaine’s shoulders, tense fingers white against the bright red of Blaine’s skin. Blaine moaned in response, the arousal thick in his voice as he arched his back, pushed his tight ass high into the air as he worked Kurt over.

 

Kurt didn’t even really have to think about it, his magic took over as an extension of his consciousness as the earthenware pot of lubricant next to his bed danced it’s way over to them, resting for a moment on Blaine’s lower back just above the swell of his ass before tipping over and drenching Blaine’s behind with the thick, warm substance.

Blaine gasped in surprise, and Kurt took the opportunity to thrust forward, burying himself in Blaine’s mouth as he offered up a steady stream of soft reassurances. “That’s it Blaine, look at you take all of me, so good, so perfect. You take everything I ask of you, don’t you my good, sweet boy.” He pumped his hips slowly, in time with his words, and Blaine surged up eagerly to meet his thrusts. And when Blaine finally drew back, letting Kurt’s dick fall from his lips and sucking in that all-important oxygen that the thick, heavy cock had deprived him of when buried deep in his throat, the slender metal dildo that had crept up behind him pushed against his entrance, breaching the slick ring of muscles with barely a hesitation.

 

Blaine moaned wantonly as the toy buried itself in his ass, and Kurt couldn’t help groaning along with his him. With his magic controlling the thick metal instrument it was as if his very consciousness was infused in the dildo. He could feel every ridge, every tensing of muscle, every spasm as Blaine shuddered around the intrusion. He could feel everything, but at the same time he could also see everything. He could watch as Blaine turned those beautiful pleading eyes up at him, observe as the shudders of pleasure rippled through his submissive’s body as it adjusted to the unexpected intrusion. It was complete sensory overload from all angles.

 

He had no idea how he had ever imagined he would have been able to explain the sensation of wielding magic to Blaine; there was simply nothing else in the world quite like it. He was everywhere and nowhere at the same time, in Blaine’s ass, dancing in feather-light trails over his hips, surrendering to the hot press of his tongue against his dick. There wasn’t a single inch of Blaine that he hadn’t laid claim to; he was surrounding him, enveloping his submissive with his very being, and the Dominant inside of him roared in appreciation.

 

“Color, Blaine.” he commanded breathlessly.

 

“Brown. Brown, brown, brown, brown-” Blaine babbled almost incoherently as he thrust his hips backward, desperately seeking out more from the instrument and moaning in despair when it simply moved with him, completely inanimate. “Please, please Sir,” he begged, surging forward again to attack Kurt’s cock with renewed vigor. Kurt could just about see the shining glint of the metal sticking out from between Blaine’s cheeks where he was presenting his ass so very beautifully

 

“Of course, sweetheart. Let me give you everything you need,” Kurt said, and the dildo started to thrust in and out of Blaine’s hole. Slowly at first, with long, heavy strokes, then faster and harder in a way that had Blaine keening around Kurt’s dick. One of the magical feathers - which were still enjoying their unrelenting assault on the rest of Blaine’s body - snuck along his spine to tease at the swell of his ass, dipping in for just a moment to trace across his hole in time with the dildo, before disappearing off to explore another part of Blaine’s body. The unexpected action drew a full body shudder that ran from Blaine’s ass all the way to his mouth; his mouth that was still sucking and licking at Kurt’s cock as if his very being depended on it.

 

From his vantage point Kurt could just catch glimpses of his submissive’s poor, unattended dick hanging thick and heavy between his legs; every part of his body completely overstimulated apart from that key area. The mental image along was almost enough to tip him over the edge, and his fingers tightened even harder against Blaine’s shoulders as he pumped wildly into Blaine’s mouth. The unexpected movement forced Blaine even further backward onto the dildo, and the change in angle obviously hit that sweet spot inside of Blaine that caused the submissive to cry out in pleasure. It was such a beautiful sound, filled with pure, unadulterated arousal, that that was it for Kurt. His orgasm exploded from him, shuddering down Blaine’s throat as Blaine desperately sucked and licked and took down every drop of his master’s release.

 

Kurt slumped forward, gasping heavily as the aftershocks rippled over him. Blaine moaned as Kurt’s slowly softening cock slipped from his lips, the object in his ass still pumping at an unrelenting pace. “Please - please Sir,” he gasped, his voice stuttering and tripping over his desire. “I’m so close. So close.”

 

Kurt smiled lazily down at his submissive, his submissive who was shaking with the effort it was taking to hold back his orgasm in the face of cock, instrument and feather. “Of course, my good sweet boy. You may come whenever you are ready,” Kurt commanded, and in response the three feathers redirected to finally, _finally_ , show Blaine’s dick some care.

 

A few gentle swipes was all it took. The sound of Blaine’s orgasm as he shuddered forward - collapsing into Kurt’s embrace as his release splattered across the stone tiles - was the sound of pure, unadulterated bliss. Kurt was sure that as long as he lived, he would never hear something as perfect as that sound again.

 

For a long moment there was silence as the two boys recovered, chests heaving and breath labored as they both slowly came back to themselves.As Kurt straightened up he gently carded his hand through Blaine’s hair, offering soft shushes of reassurement as Blaine nuzzled into Kurt’s embrace. With a sound almost like a sigh the restraints around Blaine’s wrists and thighs disintegrated, collapsing to the floor as nothing more than the fiber and cotton they once were.

 

“That’s it, nice deep breaths for me,” Kurt said soothingly as Baine gulped in great big gasps of air, muscles lax and unresisting in the wake of his orgasm. Kurt nudged Blaine back so that he was kneeling upright, weight resting on the backs of his heels as he turned bleary eyes toward Kurt.

 

“That was - thank you, Sir.” Blaine offered softly, and Kurt couldn’t help but smile at the warmth of Blaine’s words.

 

“You are most welcome, my darling.” Kurt said as he stroked along Blaine’s cheek with the back of his hand.

 

“So it took a while, but I finally managed to - _oh_.” Sebastian’s bright, enthusiastic voice as he swung open the door without knocking and barrelled straight into the middle of the room was nothing short of a complete shock to the system after the calm tranquility both Kurt and Blaine had settled into post-climax. Kurt twisted toward Sebastian with a raised eyebrow while Blaine simply buried himself closer into Kurt’s thigh; obviously not ready to let go of his happy bubble of subspace just yet.

 

“Well... I guess it’s too late to knock now.” Sebastian’s expression was so comical that Kurt couldn’t help but smile. He knew from experience just how much it took to fluster the consort, and given this unexpected show of mortification, he simply couldn’t help but push it just a little bit further.

 

“That’s quite alright Sebastian. Would you like to join us?” Kurt asked innocently. His voice was perfectly civil as he gently stroked through Blaine’s hair, but his expression was positively wicked as he smiled across the room at the other Dominant.

 

Sebastian drew up in shock, obviously not entirely sure what Kurt was implying. He gave a short, sharp cough as his head flicked sharply between Blaine, naked and kneeling on the ground, and Kurt standing tall and proud next to his submissive, Dominance practically rolling off him in waves. His expression was twisted in conflict, and for a moment Kurt was sure that Sebastian would simply turn and walk straight back out the way he came. The next moment, though, the carefully crafted mask that Sebastian always seemed to sport was back, and Kurt realized with a start that he was actually disappointed. It was always so much better to see that Sebastian was actually capable of emotion, irrespective of what that emotion might be.

 

“As much as I would love to stay and give you some clearly much needed tips-.” Sebastian said, his voice overly-light as he forced an air of casual indifference, eyes skimming over the mass of fabric, feathers and penetrating instruments that were scattered on the floor around Blaine’s feet. Kurt could tell the instant Sebastian’s brain recognized the slick metal tube for what it really was, and he grinned to himself as Sebastian’s eyes grew wide in surprise despite his clear determination to not display any sort of reaction to the scene in front of him. “-I’m afraid I will have to decline. Simply too busy - the affairs of state wait for no man after all.”

 

“Well I'm sure they'd wait just a little if you asked very nicely.” Kurt said, his voice still carrying the easy Dominance he had been directing at Blaine moments earlier. “It's hard to resist a handsome man begging, and I bet you'd beg so very prettily, wouldn't you Sebastian?”

 

He had meant it as a joke - or at least he was pretty sure he had - expecting Sebastian to snark a biting response in reaction to the preposterous suggestion that he might ever beg for anything. Instead, though, Sebastian simply stared at Kurt, eyes startled as his mouth opened and closed without saying a word. Then he shook his head roughly from side to side, as if to shake whatever mental imagery had become stuck there. Kurt could see him struggling with himself, his mask now well and truly shaken out of place no matter how much he tried to restore it. Eventually even Sebastian had to accept that it was a lost cause, and with a curt "Your Royal Highness,"  he turned and swept out of the room without so much as a backwards glance at Kurt and Blaine.

 

“That was mean, Sir.” Blaine muttered lazily into Kurt’s thigh, head still nestled contentedly against the muscle of Kurt’s leg.

 

“Hmmm? What was that Blaine?” Kurt asked, not entirely sure he had heard correctly.

 

“It’s not fair for you say things like that to Sebastian, he doesn’t know how to deal with it,” Blaine said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

“I was just teasing, Sebastian knows that.” Kurt gave a soft laugh as he knelt down to wrap his arms around Blaine, pressing a soft kiss to the other boy’s cheek as he did so.

 

“You might have meant to be teasing, Sir, but when you talk like that-” Blaine paused look up at Kurt, his expression shining with submission. “-you’re Dominant through and through.”

 

Kurt opened his mouth to argue, to explain that Sebastian wouldn’t have seen it that way, that Blaine was just reacting that way because he was a sub. But then he remembered all those tiny glimpses that Sebastian had shown over the past couple of weeks. Those moments where Kurt was convinced that there was something more to Sebastian than simple Dominant.

 

He didn’t say anything else as he rubbed a soothing hand up and down Blaine’s back, but inside his mind was racing. It was time, he thought, time for him and Sebastian to have a proper conversation.

 


	8. Chapter 8

There was no doubt about it, Sebastian was distracted. And not the fleeting, harmless kind of distraction either, the kind that comes from the peripheral edges of one's consciousness. No, this was the bad sort of distraction; the deep, bone-shaking sort that arises when something is fundamentally _wrong_. It was an itch that he just couldn’t scratch, right there, behind his eyes, deep in the recesses of his brain. Not a thought, but a _feeling_. A feeling that at any given moment, he should be doing something else.

 

And it all stemmed from His Royal Highness, Crown Prince Kurt Fucking Hummel.

 

Everything had been so much simpler before they had met Kurt, before Sebastian had decided to uproot his happy, content, uncomplicated life with Blaine to move to this city of hell, all in the name of career progression. A career, ironically, he couldn’t even lose himself in because every time he tried that damn distraction reared its ugly head again. Just like it was now.

 

Sebastian scowled and dropped his quill on the desk in front of him with a sigh. This would all be so much easier if this feeling that was haunting him wasn’t so infuriatingly vague. Sebastian had never been very good at sitting and waiting for things to happen. He was impulsive and brash, often to his detriment, but at least it meant that when something was wrong he went out of his way to fix it, no matter what. Except this time he couldn’t, because he had no idea what his subconscious had gotten into such a state about. It was beyond exasperating.

 

It also didn’t help that this was undoubtedly the longest Sebastian had ever gone without any kind of sexual expression since he had claimed Blaine three years earlier, and most likely long before that as well. Sebastian had never much been one for any form of self-denial, and he was sure the added pressure - literal as well as mental, his poor cock had never felt so neglected - was doing nothing to help keep him sane. He just knew that if he had Blaine here with him then things would be better. He could ground himself in his Dominance, lose himself in the easy simplicity of power exchange and sexual release.

 

But of course he couldn’t even do that, because Blaine was with Kurt. On his knees in front of Kurt, pleasuring Kurt and drowning in the pleasure Kurt gave to him in return. And even as Sebastian thought back to the scene he had walked in on that morning, even as he closed his eyes and _remembered_ , he couldn’t properly enjoy the imagery of what he had witnessed - and it had been a beautiful scene to walk in on, there way no denying that - because even if he had wanted to consider himself being a part of it, his consciousness refused to even consider the how. They were a complete pair; Kurt and Blaine, Dominant and submissive, and as much as Sebastian hated to admit it they worked. And so where on earth would Sebastian fit, what would his role be? Kurt standing there so strong and confident, exuding Dominance from every pore. There couldn’t possibly be another Dominant standing next to him, how would that dynamic even work? And yet the alternative, with Sebastian on his knees next to Blaine....Sebastian shook his head violently to rid himself of the mental image. No, there was no way Sebastian could be anything like Blaine at his most submissive, even if he wanted to be. Which obviously he didn’t.

 

See, completely distracted.

 

He was brought out of his ever-descending spiral into despair by a soft knock at the door. Sebastian lifted his gaze in time to see it swing open just enough for Kurt to poke his head inside. Just his luck, Sebastian thought bitterly. Of course Kurt just had to turn up right when his emotions were threatening to get the better of him. It wasn't as if this was entirely his fault or anything, not at all.

 

“May I come in, Sebastian?” the prince asked.

 

Sebastian gave a grumpy huff, stretching back in his chair as he raised his head in challenge at the door. “Well, it’s not like I have a say in the matter either way, is it?” he said bitterly.

 

Kurt didn’t say anything, choosing instead to simply raise a disproving eyebrow in Sebastian’s direction, and Sebastian immediately felt ashamed at his outburst. He wasn’t some child throwing a temper tantrum, he could conduct himself better than this. With a dejected sigh Sebastian straightened up in his chair, nodding his head in deference towards Kurt as he busied his hands with arranging papers on the table in front of him. “My apologies, Your Royal Highness. Please, come in.”

 

Kurt paused for a moment, his gaze piercing as he watched Sebastian fuss unnecessarily. Then with a curt nod he slipped into the room, walking over to sit down in the chair opposite Sebastian. “You know I’d rather you call me Kurt, right Sebastian?” he said simply, and Sebastian couldn’t help bristling at the suggestion. How on earth was he expected to call the prince by his first name, like they were equals, _friends_ , when the differences between them had never been more pronounced?

 

For a long while neither of them spoke. Kurt seemed content to simply sit and wait, his expression calm, controlled. Sebastian, on the other hand, was not nearly so patient. Once he had finished rearranging his desk to within an inch of its life he leaned back in his chair, arms crossed across his chest, his very being pulsing with nervous energy as the prince continued to wait as if he had all day.

 

Eventually Sebastian could bear it no longer. With an exaggerated huff he uncrossed his arms and sharply pushed away from the desk. “Well as fun as this has been, Your Royal Highness...” he began strongly, but quickly trailed off when Kurt tilted his head and fixed him with another one of those stares. Without even really meaning to Sebastian’s jaw clamped shut, and he pulled his seat back underneath the table, eyes making sure they landed on anything except the prince.

 

“These past few weeks haven’t exactly gone the way I imagined.” When Kurt finally did start speaking it was so unexpected that Sebastian couldn’t help whipping his head back to face him. The prince’s expression was calm, a hint of a smile teasing at the corner of his mouth, inviting Sebastian to relax.

 

Sebastian gave a huff of dry laughter. “Well there’s an understatement if I ever heard one.” he said wryly, and again was startled by the soft chuckle of laughter that came from the prince in response. As much as he didn’t want to, as much as he wanted to be moody and sullen in the prince’s presence after everything he had put him through, he couldn’t couldn’t help but quirk a smile back, hating his treacherous gut for doing a little flip when Kurt’s smile widened in response. It really had been far, far too long since he had last gotten any.

 

There was another long pause after that, but somehow this one seemed lighter, less tense. “Look, Sebastian, I think you and I both know that we need to talk," Kurt finally continued, and Sebastian gave a small sigh.

 

“And let me guess; it has to do with a certain submissive with devastatingly gorgeous eyes and an ass to kill for?” he said, trying to keep the mood light, stave off the inevitable where Kurt came down on him for whatever it was that he’d done wrong this time.

 

For the briefest of moments Kurt’s expression contorted into something Sebastian couldn't quite read; eyes widening and mouth parting ever so slightly, as if Sebastian had said something to throw him off guard. Which was ridiculous, obviously, because of course Kurt was here to talk about Blaine. Right? Right. Sebastian’s distracted brain was obviously just playing tricks on him, a theory confirmed when the next moment Kurt's expression settled once more, a smile twitching at his lips even if it didn't quite reach his eyes. “Blaine is an amazing submissive, Sebastian. It’s my job, and moreover my honour, to make sure his needs are being met, in every aspect,” Kurt began, his voice placating, like he was trying to prepare Sebastian for a big, devastating reveal. Sebastian hated it, the side-stepping around the subject. If Kurt had something to say he wished he would just get on and say it; all this preamble did was guarantee to get his hackles up, and nobody liked defensive Sebastian, least of all Sebastian.

 

“You might not see it, with your free-love approach to submission, but I am actually perfectly capable of meeting Blaine's needs,” Sebastian snapped, suddenly bitter that Kurt was taking this approach when he had been denied the opportunity to even touch his submissive in over a week. He missed hearing Blaine moan, and beg, and plead. He missed the feeling of Blaine’s lips on his cock, and the soft give of his skin underneath his fingertips. He was suddenly overwhelmed with the _missing_ , and it made him angry. He could practically see it unfolding in-front of him, the way his temper started to creep away from him and take on a life of its own, until Sebastian could do no more than sit on the sideline and watch as the demons inside of him let loose. “I treat Blaine like a submissive would want to be treated, like a submissive should want to be treated-”

 

“We’ve been over this Sebastian,” Kurt interrupted with a small sigh, his voice laced with disappointment, and Sebastian felt it trace nastily all the way up his spine. “I really thought we’d reached an understanding on this point.”

 

“I know, I know, there are different scales of submission, we don't have go through all this again.” Sebastian huffed, trying desperately to keep himself under control in the face of Kurt’s disappointment (and why that was suddenly such a big deal to him he had no idea.) “But there are some fundamentals that just have to be followed. Rules and discipline and accountability to your Dominant-”

 

“Is that the way you would submit to someone, Sebastian?” Kurt’s question was such an abrupt right-angle in the conversation that Sebastian could do nothing more than slam his mouth shut and stare wildly back at him. Kurt gave another one of his infuriating smiles, that hinted of knowing so much more than he was letting on, and leaned back in his chair with a satisfied sigh.

 

“Contrary to what you might have thought, I didn’t actually come here to talk about Blaine’s submission. Or at least not just about Blaine’s submission.” The way he was stressing certain words in the sentence, focusing on the idea of _Blaine’s_ submission in the particular, it was almost as if…

 

Sebastian spluttered angrily, pushing back against the desk as he forced his chair backwards, the heavy scrape of wood against concrete screeching all the way around the room as he hastily stood up in affront. “Now I know you're not suggesting what it sounds like you're suggesting, Your Royal Highness." He practically spat the title as he seethed at the prince, while Kurt simply sat in silence with that infuriatingly cocked eyebrow. When Kurt didn't seem inclined to clarify his absurd statement, Sebastian's tongue got the better of him once again. “I am not a submissive, and I have absolutely no intention of being yours, regardless of what some sub-clause in an archaic contract states. If this is some sort of punishment for my behavior-”

 

“Sebastian, of course I’m not trying to punish you, don’t be ridiculous.” Kurt’s expression was amused as he tried to placate him, and Sebastian could feel the color rising high on his cheeks in embarrassment. He might disagree with Kurt on an almost daily basis, but as the days and weeks had progressed he had found more and more that, as much as he hated it, at a fundamental level he actually respected the prince. The very idea that he would stoop to exploiting a clause in a contract that would clearly make everyone unhappy just to prove a point... It was an artfully positioned punch to the gut that left Sebastian’s insides reeling.

 

"You can have any submissive in this realm, you already have _my_ submissive, must you really have me on my knees along with everyone else?" He wanted to sound righteously indignant, but instead a tremble crept into his voice, betraying his emotions. His traitorous cock, which had obviously been denied for far too long and had clearly lost all notion of what it should and should not be interested in, quivered expectantly at the idea. Just to add insult to injury.

 

"Do you honestly believe I would do that, Sebastian?" Kurt asked, suddenly serious. "Do you honestly believe I am the sort of person to exploit someone like that just because I can?" And no, in spite of everything Sebastian _didn't_ believe that, he couldn’t believe that of Kurt. Except the alternative, what Kurt might otherwise be suggesting if it wasn’t that...

 

“No. _No!_ I am political consort to the realm of Aldern, one of the most influential people in the whole country and one of the most sought-after advisors alive. How could I be anything other than a Dominant?” Sebastian waved his hands carelessly in front of him, stepping backwards and sending the chair skittering even further backwards with another unearthly screech that he barely heard above the blood pounding in his ears.

 

“Please, sit down, Sebastian.” Kurt tried again, but Sebastian’s hysteria had progressed beyond reason

 

“I brokered my first treaty at sixteen, I’ve increased the income of every holding I’ve ever worked for by at least double, _double_! I am a god-damn gift to the political field and you come in here and claim that I’m a _submissive_? Your highness this is ridiculous, it’s beyond insulting, it’s-”

 

“Sebastian _, sit down_.”  Sebastian’s ass was back on the seat before he even had time to process the command. He blinked twice in quick succession, listening to the blood rush away from his ears and start to let the sounds of the outside world back in. And when it did it was a much quieter world than the one he had previously shut out. Something had shifted inside of Sebastian, and it took him a long breath to realize what. The uneasiness of before, the itch that he simply couldn’t scratch, the _distraction_ , it was as it had all fled his body right along with his anger. He tilted his head in confusion at Kurt, wondering vaguely what on earth had come over him, but even that was a faint, distant concern, hardly seeming of any great consequence. It suddenly seemed far more important to focus on the prince in front of him. The way his chest rose and fell along with his breathing; slow and steady and sure. The way his eyes glittered with a power that Sebastian had never quite noticed before. The hint of a smile tugging at the edge of his mouth, as if he just had confirmed to himself something he long since expected. It was the closest to peaceful that Sebastian could imagine, and it was utterly surreal.

 

“Are you quite finished?” Kurt said with an edge to his voice that made Sebastian shudder, mouth slammed obediently, treacherously shut as he nodded mutely back at the Prince. “That is undoubtedly an impressive list of achievements, Sebastian.” Kurt said patiently, as if explaining something to a young child. “But tell me, what of it makes it fit only for a Dominant?”

 

Sebastian opened and closed his mouth three times in quick succession without managing to utter a single word. It had all made such sense when he had surrendered to his indignation, let the anger take over and drive his words. But now, when faced with Kurt's cool, rational composure, everything seemed a whole lot less certain. The words threatening to slip off his tongue - that they were Dominant roles, always had been, always would be - suddenly felt silly to his ears.

 

No, it was more than that; it was that I wasn't the answer that Kurt wanted to hear, wasn't the answer that Kurt wanted Sebastian to believe after their confrontation with Blaine the other day. All of a sudden it was incredibly important to Sebastian that Kurt knew he had taken that conversation on board, that Kurt knew that he was growing, maturing. Respect went both ways, it seemed.

 

So instead he furrowed his brow, and tried his damndest to actually think about what he was saying, for once. ”Well...they’re all positions of authority, power, control, aren’t they? Submissive’s don’t want any of that, they want to give it all up, so why would they want a job that requires that of them?”

 

“Don’t do that Sebastian, don’t buy into all of that traditionalist propaganda.” Kurt chided. “One of the reasons we have a designation ceremony is to celebrate the fact that our orientations aren’t about what we do, it’s about who we are. I’m willing to bet that Blaine has never once ‘given up’ anything to you. He wouldn’t be the happy, healthy submissive I know and love if you had ever forced him to do that.” He paused for a second, waiting for Sebastian to give a reluctant nod.

 

“Power comes in all form, and power in submission is transferring control to a Dominant under the assumption that they will treasure it like the gift that we both know is. How powerful do you think Blaine feels when he hands himself over to you, or me, knowing that it is our responsibility not break him? Submission is about knowing yourself, and knowing others well enough to hand yourself over to them. It’s about being confident in yourself enough to know that sometimes it’s okay to need other people, trusting others to know what you need better than you might youself. It’s about understanding that when the world gets too big and too red there’s someone there who can draw you back in, with nothing more than a simple command…” Kurt paused for half a heartbeat, lips quirking upwards almost to himself “...to sit.” He nodded towards where Sebastian was sitting rigid in his chair, fingertips gripping the sides as if his life depended on it.

 

Sebastian’s eyes slipped down to where Kurt was gazing, slowly relaxing his grip and watching as the flush of pink returned to his whitened knuckles. He had gotten lost in Kurt’s words, swept up in the concepts and the feelings that had suddenly felt so _right_. Security, partnership, trust. All those emotions Kurt had described were things that Sebastian knew he valued, even if he had never said it in so many words. Perhaps this was why his new arrangement with Kurt had thrown him for quite so much of a loop; in this strange new world with it’s strange new rules the carpet had well and truly been whipped out from underneath him, and he didn’t think he had ever felt less secure in his life. To have more of those things could only be good for him, could only help ease the distractions that currently plagued him no end. Except for Kurt those feelings were tied inherently into submission, which was a strange, foreign concept for Sebastian. The suggestion that he might benefit from anything even vaguely tied into submission? It was ridiculous, to be sure, and yet...

 

...and yet somehow Kurt had managed to put into words the emotions that always seemed to bubble far too close to the surface for Sebastian. Those emotions that sometimes he managed to keep it in check, but sometimes he didn’t. Those emotions that sometimes got too much, and then Sebastian was forced to wait and watch as his inner, self-destructive self raged. It was something Sebastian had learnt to deal with, on his own lest anyone think him weak. Yet now here Kurt was, telling him that it was okay to trust other people, to let them in, let them help. It was right there for the taking, and all of a sudden Sebastian wanted it, more than he had ever wanted anything in his life. Every atom of his being ached for Kurt, with his calm, powerful voice, to show him all the sensations he had been describing, to make him feel as happy and as content as he made it sound. And he could have it all, for the simple price of...

 

Slowly, bit by bit, Sebastian felt the pieces click into place, and when they did the already tenuous grasp he currently had on the situation completely disintegrated. This was no longer a conversation in the abstract, a subjective discussion of Dominance and submission. He needed what Kurt was offering, and what Kurt was offering sounded dangerously like submission. And if that was the case, well, then his entire life was ruined.

 

“Please…” Sebastian’s voice cracked around the words, even as he knew how ridiculous his request was. “Please don’t take Blaine away from me. I just...I just don’t know what I’d do if I couldn’t Dominate him.” Stupid stupid stupid, of course Blaine was lost to him. If he was having these feelings, these urges, then of course he wasn’t truly a Dominant. This was exactly what Kurt meant when he talked about Blaine’s needs being met. He didn’t deserve Blaine now.

 

“Oh Sebastian, of course I’m not going to take Blaine away from you.” Kurt said softly, as if talking to a frightened deer, and Sebastian’s head whipped up in shock. “I might not have seen it at first, but Blaine showed me the other day that you’re good for him, in your own way. Besides, it’s not my place to keep you away from Blaine; that’s between you and him. You are his Dominant after all.”

 

“...I’m what?” Sebastian asked slowly, his brain struggling to keep it’s footing in this conversation that seemed to have no end to it’s twists and turns. “But you just said-” the words fell from his lips stilted and uneven as his brain clicked and whirred, desperately waiting for everything to fall into place. And when it did confusion give way to anger, as smoothly as the tide rolling in. “Why, why would you do that? Why would you push me to think that I’m a submissive, make me think all those things about myself if you still believe that I’m a Dominant? Is this some sort of twisted mind game? Or a joke that I’m _seriously_ not getting?”

 

“Have you ever heard of a switch?” Kurt asked placidly, immovable in the face of Sebastian’s wrath, and Sebastian drew up short. Out went the tide, back came the confusion. His breathing felt heavy in his chest as he tried to dredge up the memory of what Kurt was talking about. The only switch he knew of was the thin, branchy kind. The kind that made a beautiful sound as it swished through the air to land on a submissive’s behind, leaving bright red, spiderweb thin lines in its wake. It was testimony to just how much this conversation had gotten under his skin that Sebastian was able to simultaneously imagine himself as both the flogger and the floggee in that scenario, and the imagery sent his head spinning as he opened his mouth to reply to the prince.

 

“And here I was thinking that you came here to try and force some form of emotional breakthrough out of me. You could have simply told me you just wanted some tips on pain-play. Can’t say I’m not relieved, Your Royal Highness.” Sebastian said half-heartedly, desperately wanting to believe that this might really be all that this conversation was about while his subconscious mind scoffed at his naivety.

 

Kurt actually laughed at that, bright and honest. “Oh no, I didn’t mean _that_ sort of switch,” he said, “Although I am certainly open to suggestions later.” And that was just all kinds of unfair, Sebastian couldn’t help thinking as his dick twitched entirely inappropriately, showing it’s appreciation for the conversation even if Sebastian’s rational brain had other ideas.

 

Sebastian was reasonably sure Kurt was about to elaborate, but instead he stood up and walked over to the bookshelf in the corner of the room. He traced his finger lazily along the line of neatly stacked books on the shelf at shoulder height, pausing to pluck out a thin tome before returning to the desk and placing it in front of Sebastian with a satisfying thump.

 

“I left this here about a week ago when the idea crossed my mind.“ Kurt explained as he tapped the cover, and Sebastian’s eyes flicked down to read the title; _‘The Dominant Submissive: The Art of Switching’_. “I probably should have just come out and talked to you about this then, but I think I was hoping you’d notice it yourself, maybe take it upon yourself to do a little extra reading.” Kurt paused to shrug his shoulders, throwing a wry smile as Sebastian as he did so. “I guess we both need a bit of a nudge sometimes.”

 

Sebastian said nothing, his fingers reaching out to trace lightly over the faded gold text as if his body needed reassurance that it was actually real, actually there in front of him and ready for the taking. “How did you- What did you-” Sebastian had no idea what he was asking, what he was even feeling. All he knew was that something, deep inside of him, felt dangerously close to making sense.

 

“There’s not a lot of literature out there,” Kurt said, motioning towards the thinness of the book from cover to cover, “But it’s very much a real thing, Sebastian I promise, and it’s right there for the taking, if you want it.” When it became apparent that Sebastian was beyond words Kurt smiled and stepped away from the desk. “I’ll take my leave now, let you and that book get acquainted.” He started to move towards the door, but paused as he reached the exit and turned once more back towards Sebastian, who was still fixated on the book in front of him, staring at it like it held the key to all life’s mysteries. And for Sebastian, maybe it very well did. “You can have both, Sebastian, if you want it. But it’s up to you to make the decision. No one else can make it for you, not even me.”

 

And then he was gone, leaving Sebastian alone in his room that suddenly felt much too large and far, far too small. Sebastian could do no more than sit at his desk and stare down at the book in front of him. The small, inconspicuous thing that between its covers had the power to tear apart his carefully constructed life, break down his walls and destroy all his long-held beliefs of who he was and what he could be. This book could take him apart and leave him with nothing.

 

But then maybe, just maybe, Kurt and Blaine would be there to help put him back together again.

 

With a shaking, tentative hand Sebastian reached out, flipping open the front cover with the very tip of his index finger, before hurriedly pulling his hand back as if the book could bite it off. The words swam up off the page, surrounding him, overwhelming him and he couldn’t, he just couldn’t. With an angry huff he slammed the book closed again, pulling open the bottom drawer of his desk and dumping the thing unceremoniously inside before slamming it shut again. He paused for a moment, breathing heavily, and then leant down to lock the drawer, just for good measure.

 

Not yet, he wasn’t ready. Not yet.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

There was no doubt about it, Blaine thought to himself as he shifted to make himself more comfortable on the plush velvet cushion next to Kurt’s desk, things had gotten decidedly awkward in the royal castle.

 

Or maybe he should say _more_ awkward. Yes, more awkward was probably more appropriate, Blaine decided as he flicked his gaze subtly between Kurt at his desk, who had been staring intently at the same short document for the past hour without even reaching for his quill, and Sebastian, who Blaine had yet to see turn the page of the book he was barely pretending to read. Relations between the two Dominants had been strained to some greater or lesser extent ever since he and Sebastian had moved into the castle, all three of them could readily admit to that at least. But since last week, after Kurt had gone to talk to Sebastian in his quarters, and returned with that small, all-knowing smile just tugging at the corners of his lips, the tension between them had been so palpable Blaine sometimes thought he might choke on it.

 

Kurt had refused to tell Blaine what the two Doms had discussed - “Sebastian will tell you himself, Blaine, when he’s ready,” he had insisted when Blaine had asked - but Sebastian apparently had no desire to admit that a conversation had even been had, and since Kurt was clearly waiting for Sebastian to make the first move the resulting mess was that the three of them had been walking on eggshells around one another for the better part of a week; the great unspoken elephant in the room threatening to trample them at any moment without warning.

 

Blaine loved his Doms, he really did, but sometimes they could both be complete and utter idiots.

 

Didn’t Kurt realize that Sebastian was the sort of person who could turn denial into an artform? Didn’t Sebastian see that underneath Kurt’s moral indignation there was just a boy who desperately wanted to help the people he felt responsible for? And how on earth did neither of them notice that in the midst of all the tension, all the drama, there was a happy and willing submissive right in front of them, ready to untangle whatever knots they’d gotten themselves into?

 

Blaine not-so-subtly cleared his throat, shifting his legs wider apart and arching his back just slightly so that the bulge of his crotch jutted forwards, practically presenting itself to the the room. Neither Dominant so much as blinked at the gesture, and Blaine had to firmly stifle his whine of disappointment. He wasn’t a greedy person, honestly he wasn’t, but given that he now had two Masters he did think he was justified in expecting more Domination, not less.

 

When he had first suggested to Sebastian that he should apply for the role of royal consort it had honestly been because he knew just how good Sebastian would be for the role, and just how good the role would be for Sebastian. Of course, that didn’t mean that the idea of serving two Dominant’s hadn’t also been a hugely appealing side-effect. The idea of having to train to be good enough for two very different men with potentially very different needs from a submissive? Blaine couldn’t think of a more perfect challenge to prove just how good a sub he could be. The perfectionist in him almost wept at all the potential.

 

Unfortunately, that wasn’t exactly how things had quite turned out. In the midst of all the Alpha-Dominant drama, it appeared that Blaine had become some sort of no-mans land in this lover’s tiff of theirs (and yes, at it’s core that was exactly what this was), and he was reasonably sure if he didn’t feel rope round his wrists some time soon he might explode.

 

That was it. Time to take matters into his own hands.

 

Blaine straightened his back and shifted again on his pillow, wiggling his hips just a bit more than necessary in yet another attempt to draw the attention of the two boys trying so hard, and failing so hard, to seem interested in the tasks in front of them. “I went into the village today, Sir,” he addressed Kurt directly, judging him to be an easier starting point.

 

Kurt glanced up from his papers, looking slightly confused as if his mind had been somewhere other than his quarters in that moment. “Oh yes?” he said, before frowning slightly. “Did you take an escort?”

 

Blaine nodded. “Yes Sir, Robert from the Royal Guard lent me a couple of soldiers. But everyone was perfectly friendly as usual, so I really needn’t have worried.”  
  
Kurt smiled fondly at Blaine, “I know sweetheart, everyone in the village loves you. I just worry, especially with all this disturbing news coming out of Korus. I would feel much better if both you and Sebastian took extra precautions until this is all straightened out.” Kurt paused to look pointedly over at Sebastian, who had turned towards Kurt at the mention of his name. When their gazes met Sebastian looked flustered, giving a curt nod before determinedly returning to his book.

 

“I know, and I do appreciate the concern, Sir,” Blaine continued before Kurt could say anything further to Sebastian - that furrowed brow on the Crown Prince always suggested a righteous outburst, and Blaine’s main agenda for this conversation was _no arguments_. “You’re always looking out for me.”

 

Kurt’s expression softened again as he smiled over at Blaine, one hand reaching out to gently card through Blaine’s hair in response. Blaine couldn’t help the small moan of appreciation that escaped his throat as he leaned into the gesture. It really had been too long.

 

But Kurt wasn’t the goal this afternoon, not right now anyway, and so Blaine forced his eyes open and smiled up at Kurt in affection. He really was beautiful, the Crown Prince, and so very good at what he did, personally as well as professionally. Blaine could just tell that when he and Sebastian got their heads out of their asses the three of them would be a force to be reckoned with. They would get there eventually on their own - Blaine knew that even if the two of them couldn’t quite see it yet - but there was no harm in Blaine nudging things along in the right direction at least.

 

“I talked to Mr Potts, the blacksmith, and Miss Crawly, the head tanner, and they’ve both agreed to join our village council. That brings our quorum up to eight now. I just need to convince Mr Byron to talk to the rest of the farmers, and then I think we might actually be able to start making progress,” Blaine said, head tipped to the side as he carefully recalled the names of the townsfolk he had talked to that morning. Putting names to faces was so important when crafting deals like this, he didn’t want to mess things up with something so simple as a slip of a tongue.

 

“That’s wonderful, Blaine,” Kurt said, voice dripping with approval, and Blaine couldn’t help preening under the words of praise from his Dom.

 

“Thank you, Sir,” he replied coyly, eyes darting up to meet Kurt’s before - and here was the crucial, all important move - he twisted his body a fraction so that he could look expectantly over at Sebastian, quickly dropping his eyes back to the floor when Sebastian clearly wasn’t looking, making sure to slump his shoulders just a fraction.

 

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Kurt shift determinedly, before clearing his throat loudly. Sebastian’s head whipped up in response, and he slammed his book shut almost unconsciously. “Well done Blaine, that’s quite an achievement,” Sebastian replied, voice stilted and uneven.

 

Blaine cocked his head back toward Sebastian, and dropped his eyes to the floor in obvious deference. “Thank you, Master,” he replied, making sure to stress his title just the way he knew Sebastian liked it.

 

Sebastian straightened up in his chair, clearly reacting well to Blaine’s obvious show of submission. “In fact,” he continued, voice sounding stronger, more confident by the minute, “I believe I might know the Byrons through a family connection on my mother’s side. Perhaps I’ll join you on your next excursion to the village and see if we can help solidify that arrangement.”

 

Blaine ducked his head again, hands reaching around to clasp each other behind his back as he settled into a more traditional submissive pose. “If you wouldn’t mind, Master, that would be most helpful. Thank you, Master.”

 

“Yes, well, you are my submissive after all,” Sebastian replied, the pride in his voice unmistakable even as he tried for casually dismissive.

 

Blaine kept his eyes trained on the floor, body rigid in his submissive pose, as he felt rather than saw Kurt’s gaze flick between him and Sebastian and back again. He could practically hear the cogs turning in Kurt’s brain, and then…

 

“If you two will excuse me, I’ve just remembered that I have some errands to run.” Kurt’s voice cut through the silence of the room, causing Blaine to jump slightly even though he had anticipated the response. Without any further clarification Kurt stepped out from behind his desk and crossed the room to the door. He paused at the entrance before turning back to face Blaine and Sebastian, a small, smug smile quirking at the corner of his mouth. “I don’t believe I’ll be back before supper, feel free to make...full use of my quarters until I return.” Without waiting for a response Kurt turned and disappeared out the door, looking decidedly pleased with himself as he left.

 

Blaine didn’t usually mean to play his Dom’s like this, really he didn’t. But sometimes they just made it too easy.

 

Blaine could feel Sebastian’s gaze trained on him, practically burning a path through him all the way from his scalp to his toes. The tension in the room was palpable; this was the first time he and Sebastian had been alone in this capacity since before the claiming ceremony, and every inch of Blaine’s body hummed with a deep, aching need to be touched by his Dominant. To be claimed and owned in the way that only Sebastian knew how. Keeping very still, he chanced a glance upwards, eyes straining as he held the rest of his body in its rigid position. Sebastian’s expression was fierce, the same desire that Blaine felt was painted so plainly across Sebastian’s own features that Blaine felt his breath catch in his throat. Sebastian looked like he wanted to devour Blaine where he knelt, and Blaine was more than happy to be consumed by the passion that bubbled just behind Sebastian’s stormy eyes.

 

The whine that erupted from his chest was entirely unintentional; Blaine had never felt so overwhelmed by something so simple as a look before, and the sound shot through the still silence of the room like a bullet. All of a sudden Sebastian seemed to notice that Blaine was staring right back at him, and his lips twisted at the side as if he was in pain. The desire was chased off his features by something that looked to Blaine horribly like conflict, and he made a big show of returning his gaze back to the book in front of him.

 

This time the whine from Blaine was laced with sheer frustration. He had no idea what Sebastian and Kurt had talked about the other day to obviously shake his Dominant so very badly, but he knew that if he didn’t do something soon, this hesitance he was feeling from Sebastian toward him could well become permanent. And that simply would not do.

 

“Master,” he said quietly, forcing every ounce of emotion that he was feeling into his voice. “Please.”

 

Sebastian’s head snapped back up again, shoulders drawing rigid in response to Blaine’s plaintive request, and this time he slowly, so very slowly, allowed himself to fully appraise Blaine’s form. Blaine felt rather than saw as Sebastian’s eyes slipped from meeting his, down to pay attention his lips. Blaine’s tongue unconsciously darted out to dampen the soft pad of his lower lip, which suddenly felt far too dry under the recognition. The growl of appreciation from Sebastian in response had him going weak at the knees, and he clenched his hands more firmly behind his back to stop himself from sagging. He was Sebastian’s submissive, he deserved to be Sebastian’s submissive, and he had every intention of showing Sebastian just how good he could be for him.

 

Sebastian’s gaze lingered on Blaine’s face for another moment, before slipping farther south across the bared expanse of his neck. Blaine tilted his head ever so slightly to the left, elongating his neck and displaying the flawless skin that he knew Sebastian was so fond of marking up. When he saw Sebastian’s grasp tighten on the armrests of his chair, the tension that was coursing through the Dominant’s body now wholly apparent, he allowed himself a small smile before returning to his original position.

 

Blaine was still fully clothed, his body hidden from view underneath layers of tunic and undergarments, but as Sebastian’s gaze snaked down his torso, taking his time to map out every contour of Blaine’s chest before finally coming to rest on his crotch, proudly on display where Blaine was kneeling with his legs still slightly spread, Blaine had never felt more exposed.

 

He could feel his arousal start to swell under the attention, and he moaned as he shifted to adjust to the new heaviness between his legs.

 

“Don’t move.” Sebastian’s voice rang out crisp and clear, the Dominance in his tone spreading out and filling the room right to its four corners. Blaine’s entire body snapped to attention, his very consciousness now revolving entirely around that voice, and the man who wielded it.

 

But the conflicted look was now back across Sebastian’s features, as if by breaking the silence he had also broken his resolve. His eyes flicked back down to his book, and then immediately back up to Blaine again, something inside of him clearly warring between what he wanted and what he felt he was allowed.

 

“Please, Master,” Blaine said again, his voice firm and confident, and wholly laden with desire. _I’m here, it’s okay, I want this too._

 

Sebastian’s expression softened at Blaine’s words, and Blaine could see his shaky resolve solidify once again. With a determined huff he pushed himself up out of his seat, and slowly walked over to where Blaine was kneeling. Without saying anything he reached out to gently stroke his fingertips through Blaine’s hair, and Blaine couldn’t help his contented exhale of breath as he leant into his Master’s delicate touch.

 

“Good boy,” Sebastian said, voice low and steady as he tangled his fingers in the soft curls at the back of Blaine’s head. With a short, sudden yank he roughly tugged down so that Blaine was forced to jerk his head upwards to meet Sebastian’s gaze, his Dominant standing tall above him. “Are you my good boy, Blaine?” It wasn’t so much a question as a promise.

 

“Yes Master, oh god, _yes_ ,” Blaine whimpered, the sharp pain in his scalp bright against the landscape of his consciousness. He was Sebastian’s, and Sebastian would use him so very beautifully, over and over until there was nothing else in the world but his Master. Nothing but him, and his touch, and his pleasure, building all around Blaine, overwhelming him in the most perfect of ways until he was finally allowed to let go.

 

And when he let go, when he let himself drown in the pleasure that threatened to engulf him even now, he would do so knowing that he had earned the blessed release that was being offered to him. Because Sebastian never accepted anything less than absolutely everything.

 

Sebastian didn’t say anything for a long moment, simply gazing down upon his submissive, while Blaine’s chest rose and fell as he breathed deep with anticipation. He adored Kurt, and the loving, caring Dominance he exacted, but nobody could put Blaine through his paces quite like Sebastian could.

 

Eventually Sebastian gave a curt nod, as if he had weighed Blaine and found him worthy. “Take off your clothes,” he said brusquely, untangling his hand from Blaine’s hair and taking a measured step away from him.

 

With hands shaking in eagerness, Blaine reached up to start to unlace the cords of his tunic. As soon as the knot was undone Sebastian nodded again in approval and then pointedly turned his back on Blaine, crossing over to the other side of the room towards the heavy oak chest in the corner. Blaine whined in disappointment at his disappearance, feeling the loss of his attention cold and harsh against his bare skin as he slipped his tunic and shirt over his head in one practiced movement. As Sebastian leaned down to lift the lid, however, Blaine suddenly remembered what Kurt kept inside that box. He and Kurt’s physical interactions had been relatively tame so far, but Blaine had caught glimpses inside that chest before, seen the extent of the wonders inside. And, oh god, the very idea of Sebastian using Kurt’s toys on him, toys that Kurt had picked out and held and maybe even fantasized about using on Blaine…

 

Blaine had never undressed so fast in his life.

 

By the time Sebastian had finished selecting his choices from the box of wonders - and Blaine was pretty sure that would be it’s official name from now until the end of time - Blaine was fully naked, clothes folded in a neat pile next to where he knelt, back straight as a board, hands clasped behind him and rock hard erection threatening to poke someone’s eye out if they dared to get too close.

 

Blaine kept his eyes fixed squarely on Sebastian’s face as he crossed back towards him, reasonably sure that if he dropped his gaze to see what it was that Sebastian was cradling in his hands then his self control would disintegrate completely, and all this would be over before it had even truly started.

 

Sebastian stopped dead in front of Blaine, slowly casting his gaze over Blaine’s newly-naked form. He didn’t say anything, but Blaine could see the arousal in his eyes, the slight bulge in the front of his hose betraying the fact that he wasn’t quite as calm as he was letting on.

 

Blaine’s curiosity finally got the better of him, and he allowed his gaze to drop down to Sebastian’s hands, where he was holding a long length of rough, braided rope, and a conical shaped object that could only have one purpose. Blaine felt the shudder rip through him as his arousal threatened to get the better of him, and he slammed his eyes shut as he forced himself to take a number of deep, steadying breaths.

 

When he finally felt under control again, he slowly opened his eyes to see Sebastian regarding him with a very strange look on his face. Blaine was all of a sudden ashamed at his response; he wasn’t some new submissive who had never seen a plug before, he should be able to conduct himself with more decorum.

 

It had just been so very long since he had felt the cool push of a foreign object between his cheeks, filling him up and claiming him in so nearly the perfect way, but not quite. Not until his master decided he had earned more.

 

He dropped his gaze to the ground, the very picture of contrite submission. “I’m sorry Master,” he muttered, voice cracking as he lambasted himself for disappointing his Dominant so soon.

 

“Tell me your safeword, Blaine.” The words sounded foreign coming from Sebastian’s mouth, and Blaine couldn’t help jerking his head up in surprise. Safewords had always been a silent, implicit thing between the pair of them, for as long as Blaine could remember. It was Kurt who had insisted on them coming out into the open, on treating them like beautiful words to be treasured as proud representation of what it was that they were doing together, rather than a dirty secret to hide. The words were Kurt’s words, not Sebastian’s, but hearing them like this, in Sebastian’s dry tone rather than Kurt’s lilting one, Blaine realized just how much he appreciated them, how much he wanted to share them with Sebastian as well.

 

Sebastian’s expression was still contorted, as if he wasn’t quite sure if he was getting it right or not, but there was a fiery determination in his posture, an adamance to prove that he could learn, and would learn, from Kurt’s example where needed.

 

After a moment Sebastian started to look decidedly uncomfortable, and he opened his mouth to speak just as Blaine realized with a horrified start that he still hadn’t responded, so shocked had he been at the unexpected turn of events. He quickly dropped his gaze to the floor again, replying with deep reverence. “Red to stop, blue to slow down, and brown to continue.”

 

He paused for a second, before looking back up to meet Sebastian’s gaze again, wanting to be able to look Sebastian in the face properly as he said, “Thank you, Master,” and meant it with every fiber of his being.

 

Sebastian’s expression went from uncomfortable to smug in an instant, shoulders loosening and shedding tension Blaine hadn’t even noticed was there until it wasn’t any more. He slowly settled back down into the deep seat of his couch, eyes almost predatory as they raked up and down Blaine’s naked form, and Blaine felt warmth spread throughout his body as he finally, _finally_ recognized the man in front of him as his Dominant.

 

Sebastian reached out a long, slender hand and beckoned with his index finger. “Come.” It was just one word, but to Blaine it was the only word in the entire world that mattered. He crawled on his hands and knees over to where Sebastian was sitting, feeling shivers shoot up his spine as the thick material of the rug underneath him rubbed at his knees and threaded it’s way through his fingers. He kept his eyes trained on the ground, like the good submissive that Sebastian deserved, and when Sebastian’s booted feet entered his field of vision he stopped, sitting back up on his knees and returning to exactly the same pose as before; head bowed, back straight, hands clasped firmly behind him.

 

“Hands.” Blaine shivered at the second single word command. Sebastian knew exactly what this did to him; only giving him the bare essentials, always leaving him craving more from his Dominant. More words, more touches, more everything. Blaine could already feel himself centering, focusing his entire self on the tiny morsels that Sebastian offered him, challenging him to do better, to earn more clipped whispers of praise. Even the very idea of it was getting Blaine unbearably hard.

 

With a heavy shudder of exhaled breath he unclasped his hands and brought them up to rest, palms up on Sebastian’s knees. It was an action they had performed hundreds of times; it was practically ritualistic by this point, and the familiarity of the action made Blaine’s brain go fuzzy around the edges.

 

With quick, practiced motions Sebastian looped the rough rope around Blaine’s forearms, binding him all the way from wrist to elbow. The coarse material rubbed against Blaine’s skin, stark in contrast to the soft, silky feeling of being bound by his own luxurious clothing by Kurt the other day. The memory of submitting to Kurt layered itself on top of his current surroundings, and Blaine was suddenly overwhelmed with just how lucky he was to have not one but two Dominants, two outlets to provide for his varied desires and needs. Not many submissives could claim to have that, and Blaine was determined to be worthy of everything Kurt and Sebastian offered him.

 

By the time Sebastian was satisfied with his bindings, Blaine was already starting to feel loose, disconnected, like his brain wasn’t quite attached to his body anymore. He felt two cool fingers underneath his chin, and obediently lifted his head when Sebastian applied surprisingly gentle pressure. It took him a moment to focus on Sebastian’s face, but when he did it was like looking into the face of an angel.

 

“Perfect,” Sebastian said with a satisfied smile, and Blaine felt the compliment in every cell of his being. “Now, turn around for me.”

 

With his hands tied in front of him affecting his balance, Blaine had to move slowly as he shuffled awkwardly on his knees to turn his back to Sebastian. He tried to keep his eyes trained on him until the very last second, but when he heard a _Tsk_ of disapproval he quickly snapped his head dead ahead.

 

He wasn’t without his Master’s presence for very long, though. The moment he finished turning he felt a strong hand run up and down his back, tracing out the contours of muscle and eliciting full-body shivers as it did so. When the hand reached Blaine’s neck it squeezed softly, before firmly pushing forwards. The silent command was abundantly clear, and Blaine prostrated himself on the floor, letting the thick carpet soften his fall since he couldn’t do it for himself. As soon as his forearms hit the floor the hand left his neck, tracing down his spine and oh-so lightly across the crack of his ass.

 

From his new position Blaine’s rear was on proud display, pert and inviting in front of Sebastian. Blaine purposefully arched his back, wiggling his ass just a little bit higher in the air and smiling smugly to himself when he heard Sebastian groan deeply behind him.

 

The act earnt him a light swat to his left ass cheek. “Behave, Blaine, or I’ll leave you like this for the evening staff to find,” Sebastian warned, the illicit threat sending a thrill of desire down Blaine’s spine.

 

“Yes, Master,” Blaine practically purred, his strained voice turning into an actual whine when he felt slick fingers slip between the cheeks of his ass.

 

Sebastian prepped him fast and dirty, barely giving Blaine time to breathe as worked him open with first one finger, quickly followed by a second and then a third. By the time he was satisfied that Blaine was suitably ready Blaine was a gasping mess, head pillowed on his forearms as he struggled to keep himself in check.

 

When he felt the cool press of the glass plug breach his hole, that control was very nearly lost to the ether.

 

Sebastian worked the plug with smooth, practiced movements until it was fully seated in Blaine’s ass. It wasn’t a particularly big one, nothing compared to what Blaine had taken in the past, but all Blaine could think about was that it was Kurt’s plug; Kurt’s plug in his ass and Sebastian’s hands cupping it and _oh god_ , tapping on the end just lightly so that it brushed up against that sweet spot inside of him. The deep, guttural groan that came out of Blaine’s throat was almost pained, and he had to bite his lip hard to keep from coming just from the thoughts that were in the process of taking over his brain.

 

“Turn around.” Another command, all Blaine could do was comply. Following the sound he shuffled around so that he was back facing Sebastian, gasping heavily every time the plug shifted inside of him.

 

Slowly he looked up. Sebastian had settled fully back in his armchair, making the most of the deep seat of the chair. He had unlaced his breeches, pushing his hose down so that his cock could poke through the gap in the material; hard and dark and just leaking slightly from the tip. “Do you want to taste it, Blaine?” he asked, voice practically dripping with desire as his dark eyes bored holes in Blaine’s skin.

 

Blaine licked his lips, throat suddenly dry. In that moment he wasn’t sure he had ever wanted anything more in his entire life. “Please, please Master,” he begged, voice already wrecked beyond belief.

 

Sebastian held Blaine’s gaze for a long moment, drawing out his desire until Blaine’s emotions felt like they were a frayed rope, destined to snap at any moment. Then with a dark grin he nodded down towards his crotch, spreading his legs as wide as the arms of the seat would allow. “Come here then.”

 

Blaine rested his bound arms between Sebastian legs as he surged forwards, desperate to taste Sebastian’s cock on his lips. He was unbalanced, physically as well and emotionally, and he almost toppled to the side before Sebastian caught him, one firm hand on either side of his shoulders. Steadying him. Supporting him. He had to stretch his neck as far as it would go to reach Sebastian’s crotch, the tension in his neck grounding him as his entire world narrowed and focused on the dick in front of him.

 

He started by lightly licking over the top, tasting Sebastian’s precome and groaning at how good it tasted just as Sebastian moaned at the sensation, fingers tightening almost painfully around Blaine’s shoulders. Blaine took another second to just taste, before opening his lips wider and slipping them delicately over Sebastian’s crown.

 

Sebastian thrust up roughly into Blaine’s mouth in response, and Blaine shut his eyes as he willingly accepted the unexpected intrusion. He reminded himself to breathe through his nose as Sebastian buried himself in the back of his throat, and as he took in a long, shuddering inhale the scent of Sebastian rushed up to surround him, completely overwhelming him.

 

All too soon Blaine felt the thickness of Sebastian’s cock slip out from between his lips as Sebastian drew back. He whined at the loss, and tried to chase after it, but Sebastian’s firm hands held him in place. He looked beseechingly up at Sebastian, who was breathing heavily, eyes slightly unfocused himself.

  
“Is that…?” Sebastian began, and Blaine was a little stunned at how much like a question is sounded. Sebastian shook his head violently, and when he spoke again it was much more like his Master. “Color,” he commanded, voice confident and firm.

 

“Brown, Master,” Blaine replied, taking his response just as seriously as Sebastian had taken the question. And then, because he could tell that Sebastian needed to hear it just as much as he needed to say it. “Please, Master. This is what I need.”

 

Sebastian’s pupils were blown wide, desire written across every line of his face as he moaned desperately and thrust his cock back between Blaine’s split-slick lips. He fucked up into Blaine’s mouth with vigor, one hand staying on his shoulder while the other crept up to tangle in his thick hair, holding Blaine firmly in place as he took from him what he needed, and Blaine let himself drown in the sensation of his Dom using his body, taking pleasure from him in whichever way he saw fit.

 

He didn’t even realize he had started rutting up against the leg of the chair until a particularly eager thrust shifted the plug inside of him, twisting it to rub up against his prostate with every tiny movement. Blaine cried out around Sebastian’s cock; even with his eyes slammed tightly shut he couldn’t help the stray tear that escaped, trickling down his cheek as the pressure of holding in his orgasm threatened to overwhelm him.

 

“Do you want to come, Blaine?” Sebastian’s voice was ragged, his thrusts getting more erratic as he barreled his way towards his own climax. Blaine could only nod furiously, Sebastian’s cock slipping out to spread precome across his lips as he did so. He couldn’t think of anything else, he needed it so badly, he needed to come and he needed Sebastian’s come and he felt himself unravelling at the seams.

 

“Come for me.” The words seemed to come from very far away, and Blaine clung to them as he finally let go. As the first splash of Sebastian’s orgasm hit his tongue his own release rushed to join it, erupting out of him and taking all the tension and the emotion along with it until Blaine was nothing more than a panting mess, brain void of any thought other than ‘ _Master_ ’.

 

He was vaguely aware of the ropes around his wrists being untied, and warm hands rubbing away the chafe. He winced as Sebastian removed the plug from his ass; no matter how gentle Sebastian was his wrecked body still complained as the glass slipped free. The last thing Blaine remembered before sleep took hold of him was being carried over to the long sofa in the corner, and Sebastian’s arm draping a blanket over the two of them before coming to rest protectively around his shoulders.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The sun was low in the sky when Blaine heard the door slam, and he lazily lifted his head from where it was pillowed in Sebastian’s lap to look over at the source of the noise. Kurt was standing rigid in the doorway, as if this wasn’t his room and he didn’t have every right to be in it. “I…I can come back?” Kurt said stiltedly as Blaine shifted up into a sitting position, curling into Sebastian’s side as the room swam into focus at the correct orientation once again. He was still naked, and vaguely wondered if he should cover himself up in the presence of the Crown Prince, but the majority of his - admittedly still limited - cognitive reasoning was taken up by faint amusement at just how awkward the Crown Prince sounded. He had never heard Kurt so unsure before; it was oddly endearing.

 

He twisted his head to look up at Sebastian, who had obviously just woken as well, and very pointedly tipped his head in the direction of Kurt and the doorway. Sebastian’s brow furrowed in confusion, the arm that had wrapped around Blaine’s shoulders tightening just a fraction, but rather than clarifying Blaine simply reached over to tangle his fingers through Sebastian’s spare hand lying in his lap. He rubbed his thumb over the ridges of Sebastian’s knuckles as he nodded over at Kurt again, and Sebastian gave a soft huff when he realized what Blaine was asking.

 

“Would...would you like to join us, Kurt?” Sebastian asked as Blaine folded his legs up underneath him to make space on the sofa for another person. Kurt looked momentarily stunned, eyebrows disappearing into his hairline as he processed what the two of them had asked. His gaze darted between the two boys on the sofa, curled up into one another the same way they had obviously done hundreds of times before, but this time twisting and rearranging to make room for him as well. It wasn’t until Blaine smiled encouragingly over at Kurt that his face broke into the biggest grin Blaine had ever seen on the Crown Prince, and with a small nod he quickly walked over towards the pair. As he reached the sofa he paused for just a second, taking another moment to appraise the situation in front of him, before confidently settling himself on the sofa in the small space next to Blaine, body posture mimicking Sebastian’s on the the other side.

 

Once Kurt was seated Blaine shifted so that his body was pressed more firmly up against Kurt’s side, head coming to rest on his shoulder as Kurt’s arm automatically slipped around his waist to pull him that tiny bit closer. Blaine felt lips brush against the top of his head, and he awkwardly twisted his gaze to see that Kurt’s eyes were locked on Sebastian’s as he did so. His expression was softer than Blaine had ever seen it directed towards the other Dominant.

 

Blaine flicked a coy smile over at Sebastian, fingertips tracing up and down Sebastian’s thigh as he took a moment to fully appreciate his handiwork. It certainly wasn’t a sofa made for three, and he couldn’t deny that it was a little on the tight side of cozy, but as let his eyes slip closed and his breathing fall in time with Kurt’s heartbeat while Sebastian’s fingers started to trace soothing patterns up and down the bare skin of his arm, he knew he wouldn’t have had it any other way.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Sebastian’s foot vibrated in agitation against the leg of his armchair, his fingers drumming an uncomfortable rhythm along the armrest as he sat and waited. His eyes were trained on the large oak door on the other side of Kurt’s chambers, his senses on high alert for the precise moment the Crown Prince returned to his quarters.

 

It had all been going so well. _Too_ well, he thought angrily to himself as movement in the hallway outside made his entire body tense in unhappy anticipation. Sure, things had been - complicated - when he and Blaine had first moved into the castle, but over the course of the past few weeks it had finally been starting to feel like like everything might actually be falling into place. Sebastian was beginning to properly settle into his role as consort, hitting his stride as he solidified connections and brokered agreements between rival factions at court. And he found himself anticipating each evening, when he reported to Kurt’s chambers to appraise him of the day's developments. He was almost, sort of, close to admitting to himself just how much he enjoyed that small smile of approval that spread across the Crown Prince’s features at word of Sebastian’s achievements.

 

Blaine was thriving at court too, possibly even more so than Sebastian. His village council was starting to gain momentum, and the submissive was now a popular face in town. Blaine seemed so alive when talking about his days now; it was such a stark contrast to how he had been before they came to court that Sebastian was almost ashamed he hadn’t noticed how isolated Blaine had been at the time.

 

And Kurt, Kurt with the weight of the world on his shoulders as he struggled to learn everything that seemed to come so naturally to his father. Sebastian could see how much the pressure was getting to the Crown Prince as he took over more and more of the responsibilities of state. But when the three of them curled up on his sofa every evening - an action that had quickly progressed from event, to habit, to ritual - Sebastian could see the tension in the Crown Prince’s shoulders disappear, the relaxation take over his face as he let go of the day’s stresses in the presence of the two boys.

 

And then there were the touches. Touches Sebastian was still only just starting to process. With Blaine always positioned between him and Kurt at first it had been easy for Sebastian to focus on his submissive and not on the boy on his other side. But now there were touches. Soft, fleeting gestures so light that at first Sebastian thought he might have imagined them. A gentle stroke of his arm as he settled it around Blaine’s shoulders, a light caress of a boot against his calf as he shifted position. Last night he had looked up to see Kurt staring at him over the top of Blaine’s head, the light in his eyes so vibrant Sebastian thought he might have stopped breathing for a second. Everything was shifting, rearranging and settling between the three of them, like cogs in an intricate machine that was just waiting for the last piece to drop into place.

 

He should have known, really, that the happy state of affairs they had found themselves in was never going to last. There was still so much unsaid between them, about what this crazy, beautiful, _terrifying_ machine would look like when it was finally finished. There were layers of  conversations that desperately needed to be had, but none of them wanted to start lest it turn out that their view of the world was wholly different to the one the others envisaged.

 

And of course, as was always the way when it came to Sebastian and his trademark self-sabotage, it had all come to a catastrophic head during that afternoon’s council meeting.

 

* * *

 

_“Well maybe if you took two seconds to pull your head out of your own ass, then you might actually be able to see what’s going on around you, you pompous idiot.”_

_“Sebastian!” The single word cut through the din of the council meeting, and suddenly there was nothing but silence. Sebastian whipped his head toward the head of the table, his chest rising and falling heavily and the blood pounding in his ears as the white-hot rage coursed through him. “I’m sorry, Your Royal Highness,” he said to Kurt, his tone suggesting that he was anything but, “but if you insist on inviting incompetent fools to these meetings then-”_

_“Sebastian, you are excused from this council meeting.” Kurt’s cold voice cut straight over his, the disappointment so palpable that Sebastian’s rage stuttered long enough for him to be able to truly take in his surroundings once again._

_Lord Abernat was clutching onto the armrests of his seat as if they were the only thing holding him upright, his rounded face was splotched with red as he spluttered in indignation in the face of Sebastian’s tirade. The rest of the council members were silent, pairs of eyes wide as they flicked in shock between Sebastian, Abernat and the Crown Prince._

_Sebastian's anger deserted him in an instant, replaced just as quickly with morbid shame. How on earth had he let his temper get the better of him like that? He was the Crown Prince’s royal consort, surely he could conduct himself with more decorum than this, even in the face of such supreme incompetence as Lord Abernat._

_“Your Royal Highness,” he started again, this time his voice contrite, but Kurt was well past the point of listening._

_“I said you are excused, Sebastian._ Now _.” The edge to Kurt’s tone made Sebastian shudder, made him want to fall apart and disintegrate just so that he didn’t have to be in the presence of such disappointment anymore. Not trusting himself to speak he simply gave a curt nod, forcing himself to keep his back straight and his head high as he collected his papers and rose from the table._

_He could feel every single set of eyes on him as he made his way over to the door. The clicking of his boots across the marble floor the only sound to cut through the deathly silence of the room, and with every beat Sebastian felt his innards crumble a little more. He refused to let his steps falter, though. He might feel like he was tearing apart at the seams, but like hell was he going to let the rest of the council see._

_As he reached for the handle Kurt’s voice rang out through the air. “Wait for me in my chambers, Sebastian.”_

_Sebastian flinched internally, but he held his head high and forced his voice not to stutter as he replied. “Yes, Your Royal Highness,” he said determinedly to the door, before wrenching it open and fleeing that accursed room._   


* * *

 

Sebastian’s stomach churned as he replayed the events of the past hour over and over in his head, a sickening loop that seemed to get worse with every iteration.The moral indignation that had fueled his vicious tirade had fled his system the moment he left the council room, and in its place he was only left with abject mortification.

 

His mind had clearly taken leave of its senses, and he had shamed himself in front of some of the most important figures at court. Not only that, but he had shamed the Crown Prince, his Crown Prince. As royal consort everything he did reflected on Kurt, and Sebastian’s immature outburst would have done nothing except cement the view held by some of the stuffier members of the council that Kurt was still too young for such a position of authority.

 

Sebastian groaned as the memory of the events washed over him once more, threatening to drown him. They had been so close to a consensus, so close to agreeing to provide assistance for travellers looking to leave the unrest in Korus behind them and make a new home for themselves in Aldern. Kurt had managed to get every council member on board apart from Abernat, had been a hair’s breadth away from convincing the old man as well, but then...

 

He couldn’t even remember what Lord Abernat had said to him; clearly it couldn’t have been all that important. He vaguely remembered a comment about Kurt’s inexperience, but surely that couldn’t have been enough to set him off like that? Whatever it was, he should have bit his tongue and then verbally cut the man to pieces from within the privacy of his own quarters, with only Blaine privy to his outburst. But no, he had been conceited, and over-confident, and now he might well have ruined everything.

 

Sebastian wanted to cry out in anguish, as he thought about how long it had taken for them to even reach this stage of discussions. In the span of three minutes he had undone weeks worth of careful negotiations, and now he might not have simply ruined his relationship with Kurt, might not have just put his job on the line. The wellbeing of hundreds of men and women could be at risk all because Sebastian didn’t know when to hold his tongue. Sebastian’s skin felt too tight as he tried to recall exactly what had been said in the lead-up to his outburst, but all he could think about was the ice of Kurt’s voice as he dismissed Sebastian from the room. He just couldn’t understand how it had happened, how he was so off his game that he could be the strong, confident consort that the realm deserved one minute, and then an incompetent fool with his very next breath.

 

It had never been like this back at the Worthington Estate. Things had been so much simpler back then, just him and Blaine and the silly concerns of a minor court that Sebastian could handle without even breaking a sweat. What would happen if Kurt decided he no longer had need of Sebastian’s services? Could he possibly be happy at somewhere like Worthington, after he had tasted the intrigue of the politics that surrounded the royal court? Could he really go back to organizing designation ceremonies and diffusing scuffles between minor lords and ladies? He would go crazy with boredom before the month’s end.

 

Would the Duke of Worthington even take him back? News from travellers suggested that the Duke had yet to find a new advisor, but Sebastian’s reputation would be shattered, he would be the laughing stock of the political world. He would have to return to the Smythe household, tail between his legs and submissive in tow.

 

Or maybe not.

 

Sebastian felt like his heart was going to fall out of his chest as he thought of Blaine. Sweet, innocent Blaine who was so happy here, with his projects in the village and his budding relationship with Kurt. Would Blaine come with him if he was forced to leave the castle, or would he choose to stay, stay with Kurt and the life he was building for himself here? Could Sebastian even ask him to do it, leave everything he loved behind just because Sebastian fucked up? Even if the idea of living without Blaine made him want to bury himself underground and never resurface, could he really ask that of his submissive, could he really do that to the boy he loved?

 

What even would their relationship be outside of these walls? It was no longer just the two of them; it hadn’t been just the two of them for a while now. Now there was Kurt. Kurt and their sofa and those stolen touches that Sebastian had no idea how much he treasured until now, when the thought of losing them was almost too much to bear.  

 

The plush cushions of the armchair were too soft, too inviting. His internal despair raged against their luxury. He didn’t deserve comfort, not after how he’d acted, after what he’d potentially put at stake. With an exasperated huff he pushed hard against the too-soft armrests and forced himself back up to standing. Unable to quiet the raging voices in his head he started pacing, first in a circle around the very edges of Kurt's quarters, and then when the monotony got too much in increasingly intricate figures of eights.

 

He was still pacing when Kurt finally returned to his quarters. In his head Sebastian had imagined the scene with Kurt throwing the door open in a violent rage, yelling at Sebastian for his idiocy, his insolence, and in return Sebastian was forced to defend his actions, defend his very right to maintain his position as royal consort. Sebastian almost longed for the temper the Kurt in his head was sure to unleash. He needed something to focus his attention on, something that would convert his anguish to passion once again. So when the door creaked open slowly Sebastian turned towards it with a mixture of apprehension and expectation.

 

The Kurt who walked into the room was nothing like the Kurt in Sebastian's head. The Crown Prince's shoulders were slumped, his expression weary as he sighed his way across the room towards the seating in the corner. Sebastian drew up short, killing his current figure-of-eight at the apex so that he ended up hovering awkwardly right in the center of the room. Kurt seemed not to have even noticed that Sebastian was present, but since he had ordered him here maybe it was all a ruse to keep Sebastian on his guard. He really needn't have bothered – it felt like every atom of Sebastian's being was focused on Kurt, his very being hanging off what might happen next.

 

Kurt slumped into one of the armchairs, long fingers coming up to knead at his temples as he closed his eyes in what looked like abject exhaustion. Still he didn't say anything to Sebastian. Long moments passed, and Sebastian felt himself starting to fidget. Maybe Kurt really had forgotten that he was there, maybe the meeting hadn’t been nearly as much of a catastrophe as Sebastian had imagined, and Kurt had managed to salvage the situation once he had left.. Sebastian chanced a small cough, trying to gauge the Crown Prince's reaction as his eyes slowly fluttered open at the noise. Kurt looked wearily towards Sebastian, who instantly regretted his decision. Being ignored was a far, far better option that that disappointed stare.

 

Kurt gave a small sigh, and shifted so that he was sitting slightly more upright. “Why don't you come sit down, Sebastian.”

 

This was it, the Crown Prince was going to relieve him of his duties. Not even two months into the job and it was all over. Sebastian felt the searing anguish sweep through his body. He liked this job, he was good at this job, he was reasonably sure he could be incredible at it, if he could just learn to control his temper. His stupid temper that never did anything but get him into trouble. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

 

“I'd rather stand, if that's okay,” Sebastian replied stiltedly, his tone monotonous as he tried desperately not to let his emotions get the better of him. His hands crept to clasp behind his back and he straightened his shoulders. If this was it, if this was really the end, then he would go out with some dignity at least.

 

Kurt raised an eyebrow, but didn't push the matter any further. With another small sigh he started to speak the words that would seal Sebastian's fate forever as a failure. Sebastian didn't think he could stand it. “Sebastian, your behavior in the meeting today...”

 

“With all due respect, Your Royal Highness,” Sebastian couldn't quite believe that he was interrupting the Crown Prince now of all times, but he couldn't bear the idea of just standing there and listening as Kurt laid out all his faults for the world to see. “If you're going to relieve me of my duties, I would much rather you just went ahead and did it.”

 

Kurt's eyes widened, his forehead crinkling as he tilted his head in question. “Why do you think I'm going to do that, Sebastian.”

 

“I know...I know I messed up.” The words were thick in Sebastian's throat, slipping like molasses through his teeth. “I embarrassed you in front of the council, and now you see that you picked the wrong man for the job.”

 

“Sebastian, why don't you come sit down and we can talk about this.” There was a placating hint to Kurt's voice, and he hated it. He didn't want Kurt's pity. Pity for poor Sebastian who thought he could get in the ring with the big players, only to find himself hopelessly outmatched.

 

“So if you're going to fire me, go ahead. I'm a big boy, I can take it. But I don't need you spelling out in great and painful detail every way in which I wronged you, because believe me I am well aware of it all already.” Sebastian's voice started to shake and he clenched his hands more firmly behind his back, as if he could hold himself together through the sheer strength of his grasp.

 

“Sebastian, sit down,” Kurt tried for a third time, and Sebastian felt the last vestiges of his self-control slip through his fingers.

 

“I’m not Blaine!” The words fell from his lips broken and torn, all the self-loathing Sebastian was feeling bundled up in one tiny sentence. He wasn’t Blaine, and Kurt couldn’t just sweep what he’d done under the metaphorical rug. He didn’t need platitudes, or reassurances. He needed Kurt to get this over with and hold him accountable so that he could move on and start piecing the fragments of his self-respect back together. He could feel his shoulders shaking as the tension practically vibrated out of him, and the silence that followed his outburst was deafening.

 

Kurt's gaze was piercing, like he could see straight into the depths of Sebastian's soul. It was completely unnerving, but also somehow hypnotizing just how intent Kurt's attention was. For the longest moment neither man spoke, the air in the room practically crackling with tension. Finally Kurt gave a small huff, and Sebastian heard him mutter “Well that much is obvious,” under his breath as he sat up straighter in his armchair, like he had come to some sort of silent conclusion. Sebastian fidgeted under the weight of the unknown as Kurt leaned forwards to speak.

 

“I'm not going to fire you, Sebastian. Let me make that clear right here and now; your role as royal consort is perfectly safe.”

 

Sebastian spluttered, his poor frayed brain unable to quite process the lifeline the Crown Prince had just thrown him. “But my behavior in there, it was inexcusable. I was an embarrassment to you, to the Crown, I deserve-”

 

“Your outburst was childish and unprofessional Sebastian, you and I both know that much,” Kurt said calmly, seemingly completely unfazed by Sebastian's shocked expression. “You acted without thought, without rationale, and I'm going to have a hell of a time making things right with the council. _But_ -” Kurt held up a hand as Sebastian started to speak. “You don't deserve to be fired for one misstep.”

 

“But, you can't just let me off like that.” Sebastian tried again, not quite understanding why his brain was continuing to argue. This was his lucky escape, and yet somehow it didn’t feel like it. He should be fired, he deserved to be fired, no matter what Kurt said. And Sebastian could feel the weight of that on his shoulders, settling in for good. He didn’t want to be fired, of course he didn’t, but he didn’t know how he could continue to be Kurt’s royal consort if this faux-pas was going to sit between the two of them forever. He hated it, the feeling that he was somehow being let off the hook. “You can't just ignore what happened, I deserve, I need-”

 

“You don't deserve to be fired Sebastian,” Kurt interrupted like he hadn't even heard him. “But I think you do need to be punished.”

 

Sebastian's whole world went white. He couldn't even begin to comprehend what had just been asked of him, what the Crown Prince was suggesting. “I don't...you can't...”

 

Kurt let Sebastian trip clumsily over his words, watching as his whole body tensed under the weight of the suggestion. Sebastian could feel the muscles in his jaw pulsing as he clenched his teeth so hard he feared they might fall out. What the Crown Prince was suggesting, it was madness, it was ludicrous, it was…

 

 _Redemption_? A small, traitorous voice piped up from the depths of his subconscious, which Sebastian immediately squashed down as he glared over at Kurt. Maybe being fired was the best outcome after all.

 

Kurt gave a small sigh and pushed himself up out of the armchair. “This is your decision Sebastian. I think you know that you need this as much as I do, but I won't do anything that you are not truly comfortable with. Regardless of what you decide, know that your role as political consort is not in question,” Kurt said as he fixed Sebastian with the most intense stare Sebastian had ever seen on the Crown Prince. “I'm going to go down to the kitchens to pick up some supplies. I will be back in-” Kurt paused to address the large grandfather clock in the corner of the room. “A quarter of an hour. You will either have returned to your quarters, in which case I won't bring this topic of conversation up again, or you will be waiting for me -” Kurt paused half a heartbeat, as if already anticipating Sebastian’s reaction. “-on your knees.”

 

Sebastian’s jaw dropped open, but Kurt held up a hand to stop him interrupting. “The choice is yours, Sebastian.” He said simply, disappearing out the door before Sebastian could say anything in response.

 

Sebastian watched the door slowly click shut behind Kurt’s retreating form in a state of utter disbelief. There was no way, absolutely no way. His overworked brain must have conjured up the whole of the previous conversation, because there was absolutely no way the Crown Prince of Aldern had just told him to get on his knees.

  


With an angry huff Sebastian stalked over to the door, slamming his hand down violently on the shiny metal ring that acted as a handle. This was madness, absolute insanity. Sebastian made to wrench open the heavy door and storm indignantly out of the room in such a way that befitted such an obscene suggestion.

 

And yet....

 

Sebastian’s hand hovered over the handle, traitorous in its indecision. If he walked out the door then that was it, he was destined to carry this weight around forever. He might still have his position at court, and Kurt might never bring up this awful incident ever again, but it would still be there, deep in the recesses of his brain. A constant reminder of the time he almost ruined everything for the Crown Prince and the realm. The idea of having to live with the guilt he was currently feeling was almost too much to bear.

 

Maybe this was what he needed, just this once. Maybe if he handed himself over to Kurt and suffered through whatever ‘punishment’ he saw fit, then maybe the Crown Prince would be able to absolve him of this sin. Maybe it was worth it just this one time, so that he didn’t have to carry the awful weight of guilt any more. He had seen the way Blaine melted after punishments, his body going lax and supple as Sebastian whispered those precious words of forgiveness to him. Could he really find the same inner peace he had given to Blaine so many times in the past, could Kurt really offer him that?

 

The appeal was so strong Sebastian could feel it in his chest, thumping against his ribcage in a desperate bid to be acknowledged. Could he do it, just this once? Or was this the first step down the rabbit hole, wedging open the door to a part of him that he wasn’t sure he was ready to address yet?

 

He couldn’t walk out the door, he just couldn’t. Whatever repercussions he might have to deal with as a result - would Kurt start making him kneel next to Blaine? The very idea made his blood run cold - he just couldn’t walk away from the chance to be truly forgiven.

Almost of its own volition, Sebastian’s hand slid from the door handle down to his side. With bated breath, as if he half expected his inner consciousness to balk at any moment, he took three large steps away from the door. Then, before he had time to change his mind, he let his legs buckle beneath him and he hit the carpet with a resounding thud.

 

And god was it uncomfortable. Sebastian hadn’t been kneeling for more than five minutes before he started to feel the burn in his thighs. He tried shifting his weight, but that just made the discomfort even more intense. With a scowl he dipped his head and closed his eyes, breathing slowly as he tried to ignore the needle and pins that were spreading across his lower half. Had Blaine been lying all these years, when he claimed that he preferred this position to sitting? Sebastian had watched Blaine kneel for hours on floors far more unforgiving than this one, and yet the submissive had never once voiced any discomfort. Sebastian couldn’t understand it; less than ten minutes in and he already wanted to give it all up, go back to his room and pretend like whole stupid incident had never happened, forgiveness be damned

 

Sebastian was halfway to standing when the door creaked open, revealing Kurt with his arms cradling a ball of wrapped linen. Sebastian hurriedly tried to return to his kneeling pose, but only succeeded in unbalancing himself in the process. He muttered angrily under his breath as he stabilized himself, watching through lowered lashes as Kurt walked past him to place his holdings on the table next to them.

 

If Kurt noticed the theatrics, he gave no suggestion of it, taking a consciously long while to rearrange the contents of his holdings on the table. By the time he turned back around Sebastian had managed to regain some semblance of composure, and was kneeling with his arms locked behind his back, and his expression fixed determinedly on Kurt, a hint of a challenge clouding his features.

 

“I’m glad you decided to stay, Sebastian,” Kurt said measuredly, no hint of emotion trickling into his voice as he walked around so that he was standing in front of Sebastian. Sebastian simply continued to stare up at Kurt, not quite trusting his voice. A part of him still couldn’t honestly believe that he had agreed to this, that he was actually kneeling in the middle of the Crown Prince’s living quarters. Waiting for what, to receive some form of corporal punishment?

 

The very notion of punishment had Sebastian’s shoulders stiffening. He had been Blaine’s dominant long enough to know exactly what sort of experiences might be waiting for him at Kurt’s hand, and he hated the thought of absolutely every one of them. What on earth had he been thinking? Idiot.

 

“Remind me of your safewords, Sebastian,” Kurt said, and Sebastian’s brain scrambled for the answer. He opened and closed his mouth twice, but all words seemed to be stuck in his throat. All he could think about was what might be coming next, what Kurt might do to him that might warrant the use of safewords. Kurt, noticing his reticence, crouched down so that he was at the same height as Sebastian. “Do you trust me?” he asked simply.

 

Sebastian nodded stiffly. “You are my Crown Prince, my life is yours,” he replied woodenly.

 

“But do you trust me?” Kurt asked again, and somehow the inflection was entirely different. The haze of panic cleared long enough for Sebastian to be able to truly focus on the face in front of him. Not just the Crown Prince of Aldern, but Kurt. Kurt, whose slate grey eyes sparkled when he laughed, little crinkles appearing around the corners when he was about to truly lose control. Sebastian could see the way the corner of his lip twitched slightly, the way it always did when he was focusing on something important. And he could feel the softness of his touch, as Kurt placed a gentle hand on Sebastian’s knee. Sebastian had seen Kurt and Blaine together, seen the care and affection Kurt bestowed upon the submissive. He knew Kurt the person better than he knew Kurt the Prince now. He could trust him.

 

“Yes, yes I do,” Sebastian replied, shocked at the reverent tone that somehow laced his voice.

 

Kurt smiled, and withdrew his hand from Sebastian’s cheek, pushing up on his knees as he rose to standing. “Very good. Now tell me your safewords Sebastian.”

 

"Red to stop, Blue to slow down, and Brown to continue.” Sebastian replied, shocked to hear the words in his own voice rather than Blaine’s as he was now so used to hearing.

 

“Very good,” Kurt said again, and Sebastian felt the warmth of those words spread down to soothe the ache of muscles, still straining against the unusual pose he had forced them into. “Now, if at any point this gets too much, I want you to tell me. There is absolutely no shame in using the words I’ve given you, do you understand?”

 

“No shame,” Sebastian muttered, feeling very far away all of a sudden.

 

“Very good.” It was becoming like a mantra, a rhythm of question, response and praise that Sebastian could focus on, tether himself to before the reality of his current situation threatened to overwhelm him. “Now, take your tunic off, undershirt too.”

 

“What?” Sebastian balked, head whipping up to look warily at Kurt. Logically he knew that this step was coming - when had he and Blaine ever done this dance fully clothed after all? - but the abstract of knowing, and the literalness of hearing were two very different things.

 

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Sebastian. “Do I have to ask again?”

 

Sebastian scowled, and for a moment considered just getting up and storming out of the room, safewords and punishments be damned. He could do it, Kurt had said he wouldn’t stop him if he wanted to leave. But then he thought of the ‘very good’ he knew was coming if he obeyed, and god help him but he just couldn’t deal with any more disappointment today.

 

With one hand he reached over his shoulder and drew his tunic and undershirt off over his head in one smooth movement. He threw them to the side, and looked back up at Kurt challengingly, wondering if the Crown Prince would scold him for not folding them neatly or other such ridiculousness.

 

Kurt looked over at the pile of clothes and raised an eyebrow, but he didn’t comment on the presentation. “Very good,” was all he said, and yet again Sebastian felt the warmth right to the ends of his fingertips.

 

Kurt walked slowly in a circle around Sebastian, appraising from all angles.

 

“Like what you see?” Sebastian quipped, and instantly regretted it when all it did was earn him a disapproving _Tsk_.

 

“Back straighter.” Sebastian scowled but lengthened his muscles nonetheless. This was simple at least, far simpler and far easier to focus on than the utter self-disgust he had been drowning in earlier.

 

“Elbows locked, hands clasped tighter.” With every complied order Sebastian felt tiny ounces of weight lifting from his shoulders, like if he could just get enough things correct now, it wouldn’t matter how badly he’d acted earlier.

 

“Very good.” The words, soft and lilting, washed over him in waves of acceptance. “Now, tell me why you are here, Sebastian.”

 

“I lost my temper.” Somehow the words were easier to say now than before, easier to admit when he knew that steps were in motion to absolve him of his crimes. “I embarrassed myself and I embarrassed you, my Crown Prince. I should have known better, I should have acted better.”

 

“Very good,” Kurt said, his voice suddenly distant, as if he had moved across to the other side of the room. Sebastian fought the urge to turn his head to check. “Do you think you need punishing for this behavior, Sebastian?”

 

Sebastian nodded his head, and was rewarded by another Tsk of disapproval. “Words, Sebastian.”

 

“Yes, Your Royal Highness,” Sebastian replied. The words sounded oddly formal, given that he was bare-chested and kneeling in the middle of the room, but somehow 'Kurt' didn’t seem quite right any more.

 

He felt the cool brush of a foreign object down his spine, hard and unforgiving, and he couldn't help the flinch that ran through his body.

 

“Easy there Sebastian.” Kurt’s voice was soft, but with the hint of an edge that Sebastian found himself clinging to as his brain went into overdrive over the presence of the unknown entity. “This is a birch switch. You’ve used one before yes?”

 

And oh yes, Sebastian had used them before, many a time. They made a beautiful sound as they swished through the air, the sound so much greater than the impact they provided. They were Sebastian’s instrument of choice when Blaine was in the mood for some for voluntary pain-play, with the redness dissipating within a couple of hours and the sting gone almost as soon as it arrived. The knowledge that Kurt was using such a lightweight cane did nothing to stem his panic though; there was still going to be pain, pain he deserved but had no idea how he would endure.

 

“I’m going to give you ten swats with this switch Sebastian. Do you think that’s fair?” Kurt said, tracing the tip of the cane up and down Sebastian’s spine as he spoke.

 

“Yes, Your Royal Highness,” Sebastian stuttered, his whole world focused on the soft touches that he knew would soon turn into something more.

 

“Very good,” Kurt said, and Sebastian clung to the words for all he was worth. He was good, he was better than good, he could handle this. “You don’t need to be silent, Sebastian; you may shout or curse or say anything else you see fit. But I don’t expect you to move from this spot, and I do expect you to count. Is that understood?”

 

“Yes, Your Royal Highness,” Sebastian muttered, so quiet he almost wasn’t sure Kurt had heard.

 

“Then let’s begin.”

 

The first stroke fell across the meaty area of Sebastian’s left shoulder. In all honesty it was hardly more than a heavy pat on the back, but the suspense of the unknown had been so intense that Sebastian couldn’t help but cry out on impact, shuddering forward and away from the instrument.

 

“Count, Sebastian.” The words seemed to be coming from very far away, but Sebastian grabbed hold of them and used them to drag himself back to his surroundings.

 

“One…one,” he gasped, the pounding in his chest heavy as he anticipated the next blow.

 

The second strike was mirrored across his right shoulder, this time slightly harder, but not nearly as terrifying as the first had been. Sebastian breathed through the sharp sting, let it wash over him and envelop him.

 

“Two,” he said, voice steadying as he breathed deeply and allowed his eyes to flutter shut.

 

The third and fourth strokes came more quickly, so that he was still feeling the first when the second landed. As Sebastian recited the count his focus honed in on the bright sparks of pain that fluttered momentarily across his back. While his skin prickled with heat it was almost like he could physically feel what he had done, like the guilt that he was harboring inside of him was being forced to the surface, out in the open for the world to see. Bright against his consciousness and then gone. Too soon.

 

“Harder.” The words were out of his mouth before he really knew what he was asking. Stroke number five fell across his side and he whined not because of the pain, but because of the lack of it. He needed to feel, to really feel his punishment. “Five. Please, Kurt, harder.”

 

He heard Kurt shuffling behind him, and the next touch he felt was a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Tell me your safeword, Sebastian.”

 

“Brown.” The single word practically tripped off Sebastian’s tongue, and he tipped his head forward, curling his back towards Kurt. “Please, I need it to be harder.”

 

The next stroke came down and set his back alight with pain. Sebastian moaned into the sensation, drowning in the heat of the fire that was suddenly racing across his muscles. “Thank you, six, _thank you_.”

 

The rest of the strokes passed in a blur, as Sebastian let himself be enveloped by the sharp, shooting pains that lanced across his back like an intricate spiders web. Kurt made sure the birch stick never landed on the same patch of skin twice, so by the end it felt like there wasn’t a single place that hadn’t been kissed by its devastating touch, and with every stroke of external pain a chunk of Sebastian’s internal misery departed.

 

He didn’t even realize that they were finished until he felt a hand cup his cheek. Blearily he opened his eyes and found Kurt’s face directly in front of his, smiling fondly. “We’re done Sebastian. It’s all done.”

 

Sebastian’s chest rose and fell as he breathed heavily. In. Out. In. Out. The coolness of Kurt’s hand chasing away the heat that seemed to be radiating from his back. There didn’t seem to be anything else in the world apart from him and Kurt and that beautiful birch stick of his. His worries from earlier seemed to be very, very far away indeed.

 

“Can you stand?” Kurt asked, his voice firm, and Sebastian found himself being drawn to Kurt’s commands like a moth to a flame. As he tried to stand his legs threatened to give way underneath him, stiff and cramped from having to maintain such an unusual position for so long. Kurt caught him by the elbow before he could hit the ground, and gently but firmly directed him over towards the sofa.

 

“Easy there, easy,” Kurt muttered as he helped Sebastian sit, before heading back over towards his supplies from earlier. He returned moments later with a wedge of rich, silken cheese, and a tall glass of ice cold water. “Eat. Drink. The first time always takes more out of you than you realize.” Sebastian followed the Crown Prince's instructions, nibbling on an edge of the cheese before taking a long sip of the water. Everything seemed very fuzzy around the edges, like nothing was quite real.

 

The sharp burst of pain across his back was all too real, though. Sebastian hissed and flinched away from the cold press of the damp towel Kurt was holding to his back. “Almost done,” Kurt muttered, holding Sebastian’s shoulder with one hand to steady him as he used the other to press the cloth once more to Sebastian’s back. “We’re almost done, I promise.”

 

Sebastian gritted his teeth as Kurt finished tending to his back. He was hyper-aware of Kurt’s hand on his shoulder, choosing to focus on the warmth that blossomed underneath his touch rather than the hot sparks that scored across his back. “Next time I ask for harder,” he growled, feeling more like himself in the wake of such sharp discomfort, “tell me I’m being an idiot.”

 

“I wouldn’t have done it if I didn’t think it was exactly what you needed,” Kurt said matter-of-factly. “Tell me you don’t feel better now?”

 

Sebastian took a moment to consider what Kurt was saying. It was true he felt lighter, less laden with guilt. It was almost like…

 

“All is forgiven now, Sebastian,” Kurt said quietly, sincerely. “You don’t need to torment yourself with the events of earlier any more.”

 

Sebastian turned towards Kurt, ignoring the screaming of his back muscles as he did so. His eyes were wide in shock, not quite believing just how true Kurt’s words felt. “I…” he began, not entirely sure what he even meant to say, “...thank you.” He wasn’t sure what he was thanking Kurt for; the punishment, the forgiveness, his persistence in a matter that in the light of day even Sebastian wasn’t entirely sold on himself. All of it most probably.

 

Kurt gave a bright smile, and held his arm out to the side. Without even thinking about it Sebastian leaned into the other man’s embrace, allowing himself to succumb to the emotions that had ravaged his body all day. It was such an intimate gesture, but Sebastian couldn’t find it in himself to feel vulnerable. No matter what came next, something fundamental had changed between him and Kurt, from the sparks that tingled up his spine every time Kurt’s fingers caressed his arm, to the warmth he felt in his chest as Kurt’s arms tightened possessively around his shoulders. Sebastian felt his eyelids getting heavy with exhaustion, and he worked his way closed into Kurt’s side as he let them slip closed.

 

And maybe he dreamed it, maybe not, but just before the last vestiges of sleep claimed him, he was almost sure he heard “Just between you and me, that asshole deserved everything you threw at him and worse.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

“So I’ve decided to travel across the ocean and start my life over as a circus performer. What do you think?”

 

Sebastian turned with a bemused expression towards Blaine, his brow furrowing as he tried to recall what he had just been asked. Truth be told, he hadn’t been paying much attention to anything the other boy had said ever since they left the castle, allowing Blaine’s happy chattering to wash over him as they strolled down the hill into the village.

 

“I think...I think that’s an excellent choice Blaine.” Sebastian hazarded a guess, wincing as Blaine’s raised eyebrow let him know that his answer was way off-target.

 

He should be listening to his submissive, he knew he should, but he just couldn’t focus on anything other than the events of the previous afternoon. His brain was filled with the sound of birch sticks swishing through the air, the ache in his knees that had radiated all the way up his thighs, and his own voice chanting ‘ _harder, please god harder_ ’.

 

It had all felt so perfect at the time, just him and Kurt and that beautiful, blissful feeling of absolute calm that he had seen engulf Blaine a thousand times but had never truly appreciated until yesterday.

 

‘Switch’. That was the word Kurt had used, both Dominant and submissive, and in the moment it had made perfect sense. In the moment there was nothing that Sebastian had believed so completely, so absolutely. Of course he was a switch, he always had been, and it had just taken someone like Kurt to bring it out into the open. So simple, so obvious.

 

But in the cold light of day everything suddenly seemed so much more complicated. Now that the world consisted of more than him and Kurt and that beautiful birch stick – oh god, every time he thought about it he felt his knees go weak – everything that previously was so beautiful in its simplicity suddenly became horrifically, hideously complex. Dominant and submissive, what did that even mean? How on earth could one person possibly be both? It just didn't make sense. How could he possibly give Blaine the structure and control that he needed when he clearly couldn’t even give it to himself? What could he even offer Blaine when Kurt was ready and waiting in the wings? Kurt, a proper dominant, perfectly capable of offering Blaine everything that Sebastian couldn’t, not when all he wanted to do was prostrate himself in front of Kurt and beg for him to make him feel like he had the other night.

 

His emotions were in turmoil, his core completely off balance, and as he turned his attention to the happy, bubbly submissive next to him he realized with a sinking sense of dread that he no longer had any idea how to act around Blaine.

 

“I’m going to hazard a guess and say that you haven’t heard a word I’ve said since we left the castle,” Blaine commented with a wry smile, so much more confident and at ease than Sebastian had ever seen him. The Blaine who stood in front of him now was nothing like the Blaine who had travelled with him from the Worthington estate to the Royal Castle, a continuous transformation that had begun the moment Blaine had met the Crown Prince. Kurt, a _real_ dominant, had steadily drawn out his inner confidence, and nurtured the adventurous, playful side of Blaine that was clearly out in force today.

 

Had Sebastian stifled his submissive, all these years? Had he been too rigorous, too absolute in his control? Sebastian had always thought he had been doing right by Blaine in exacting such a strict sense of Dominance over him, but now he wondered if maybe, just maybe, it had all been in response to his own desires. A backlash reaction to that ignored, abandoned part of his own soul that was so desperate to be Dominated the way he Dominated Blaine.

 

Blaine’s smile faltered as Sebastian continued to stare blankly at him, his mind running so fast that he couldn’t possibly think to construct a response. Sebastian could practically see the transformation that rippled through Blaine’s body as he locked his shoulders, gaze dipping to Sebastian’s chin as he lowered his head in deference. “I apologize for my insubordination, Master.” He said, voice breathy as his hands slipped to clasp behind his back, the picture of perfect submission.

 

This was the Blaine that Sebastian had grown up with, and the familiarity washed over him like a warm summer breeze. He reached out to stroke Blaine’s cheek, and Blaine leaned into the oncoming gesture, but his hand faltered at the last second, hovering scant inches above Blaine’s skin before dropping limply back to his side. What he had once taken for granted as honest submission was now muddied by ambiguity. Was Blaine simply putting on an act in an attempt to placate Sebastian? Had their entire relationship been this way, with Blaine saying and doing what he thought he needed to to please his stupid, broken Dominant who didn't know what a submissive really wanted?

 

Sebastian took a step back in horror at the thought, his hands clenching and unclenching by his side as three years of memories flashed behind his eyes. Had it all been an illusion, a fabricated submission that Blaine had suffered through all these years? Kurt had said as much to him, all those weeks ago after their confrontation down in the village. Maybe he had been right all along.

 

Blaine whined and took a small step toward Sebastian, his head still bowed. “Please, Master,” he asked plaintively, an open request from submissive to Dominant, and god help him but Sebastian just couldn’t bring himself to believe that it was forced.

 

‘ _Please Kurt, harder_.’

 

The memory swiped at him from out of nowhere, clobbering him over the head in its intensity, and Sebastian gasped as the feeling of absolute submission invaded every corner of his being. He just didn’t know how he could do it, be the Dominant Blaine deserved, not when his own desire for submission was getting harder and harder to ignore.

 

Blaine gave a small sigh and took a step backward, and Sebastian’s gut wrenched. He hadn’t meant it, not really. He couldn’t give up Blaine, couldn’t give up that perfect contentment that came from having Blaine kneeling at his feet. It was a completely different sensation from what he had experienced last night with Kurt, but as soon as the idea of losing it forever suddenly became a distinct possibility, he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he just couldn’t give it up.

 

Blaine huffed again and plopped himself down on the grassy verge that bordered the road. He patted the grass next to him in invitation, and Sebastian was so shocked at the presumptive gesture from his submissive that he couldn’t do anything but nod and follow Blaine’s invitation.

 

The grass was cool enough to seep through the fabric of his tunic, but not wet, and strangely comforting. The hardness of the soil reminded him of the floor in Kurt’s bed-chambers, and Sebastian vaguely wondered if this was his life now, the whole world reminding him of his weakness.

 

“Can I speak frankly, Master?” Blaine asked softly, his eyes darting between Sebastian’s lips and eyes as he spoke.

 

_Master_. The word was so beautiful on Blaine's tongue, sweet like syrup and dripping with potential. Sebastian could do no more than nod silently as his insides somehow managed to lodge themselves in his throat.

 

Blaine was silent for a long time, playing his with hands in his lap as he considered his next words. Every so often he would reach up and carefully smooth an imaginary errant curl back into place, a sure sign that he was nervous. Finally, he looked back up at Sebastian, his eyes glittering with a fierce determination.

 

“Things are different, since we came to the palace. _I'm_ different.” He started slowly, but his voice was unwavering. “The sort of submission that Kurt offers me, I never thought I would like it, but I do, I really do, Master. The things that I've managed to achieve, down in the village? I know I wouldn't have been able to do half that without what Kurt has offered me these past few months. The freedom he's offered me, the autonomy, I don't think... I don't want to give that up.”

 

Here it was, the bitter blow where Blaine laid out all of his failings in a neat row, shamed him for not noticing what Blaine had obviously needed all these years, begged him to be a better Dominant. Just like Kurt.

 

“I...” Sebastian's voice came out hoarse and scratchy, the despair in his chest at the thought of losing Blaine forever trying to claw the words back, keep them unsaid. “I don't think I can be that kind of Dominant, Blaine.”

 

Blaine raised one eyebrow and cocked his head questioningly. “Why on earth do you think I would want you to be?”

 

Blaine's response was so unexpected, so completely the opposite of what Sebastian had been expecting, that for a moment Sebastian could do nothing more than gape.

 

Blaine tipped his head to the other side, chewing his lip thoughtfully. “This whole time I thought...I thought you were distant because you didn't like the submissive that I was becoming. But it's not that at all is it? You're worried about not being the Dominant that you think I need, isn't that it?”

 

“I've seen how happy Kurt makes you,” Sebastian argued, becoming more and more confused by the minute. “And I- it turns out I'm not the Dominant I thought I was. All these years, I thought I was giving you what you needed-”

 

“You _were_ ,” Blaine interrupted passionately, his hand reaching out to clasp Sebastian's in a gesture that was simultaneously so foreign, and yet so comfortingly familiar, “You still are, Master.”

 

“But you just said-” Sebastian argued, his brain still determinedly refusing to accept what Blaine was saying, that he might possibly actually be good enough.

 

“The only reason I can enjoy the freedom Kurt offers me is because I know I have your hand, your commands, your _control_ waiting for me on the other side.” Blaine said, and somehow when he said it, it actually made sense.

 

After all, if Sebastian had it in him to desire both Dominance and submission, why on earth shouldn't Blaine crave the whole spectrum of submission offered to him? Sebastian gave a small, slightly self-deprecating smile, and Blaine's eyes twinkled in response.

 

“We've been together three years, Master,” Blaine said fondly, his thumb rubbing circles into the back of Sebastian's hand. “Do you really think I would still be here if you weren't exactly what I needed?”

 

Sebastian shrugged, still feeling bashful and nothing at all like the Dominant Blaine claimed he still had the potential to be. “You hear stories, about submissives trapped in these awful claims, their Dominants unwilling or unable to give them what they need.”

 

Blaine gave a wry smile, “I might be a submissive, but I'm still an Anderson. Do you really think that if I was that unhappy my parents wouldn't use every resource at their disposal to break my claim? I'm with you because I want to be, Sebastian, not because I have to be.”

 

The weight on Sebastian's chest was starting to finally lift, he felt like he could breathe properly for the first time all day. Against all odds, Blaine still wanted him, still needed him, exactly how he was.

 

Except, he wasn't entirely sure exactly what he was any more. Blaine might say that he needed him now, but what happened when his own desire for submission eclipsed Blaine's? What happened when he couldn't give Blaine what he needed because he was no longer a Dominant, but a _switch_? With a soft, rueful sigh he pulled his hand out of Blaine's grasp. “There are things about me...things have changed...recently...” He stumbled over his words, not sure how to articulate exactly what had transpired between him and Kurt the night before.

 

Blaine smiled softly and determinedly reached across to grasp Sebastian's hand once more. “I'm pretty sure you're the same man you've always been, you've just finally realized some things about yourself that the rest of us have known about for a while.”

 

Sebastian raised an eyebrow in question, and Blaine smiled and nodded in response. A silent conversation they had had thousands of times before, and from the looks of it would continue to have a thousand times again. The weight lifted completely, and for the first time in what seemed like forever Sebastian felt free.

 

“I'm not sure I like the sound of that,” he said lightly, his voice just slightly rippling with something more intense. “You know what happens to submissives who keep secrets from their Dominants.”

 

He just caught a glimpse of Blaine's smile widening as he dipped his head in instant submission. “Yes Master,” he replied breathily, the anticipation heavy in his voice. “I'm sorry, I forgot myself.”

 

Sebastian grinned widely and lifted his hand to card his fingers through Blaine's hair, stroking gently through the strands just above his ear before reaching round to tangle his fingers in the thick curls at the back of his head. With a short, sharp tug he forced Blaine to raise his head to meet his gaze, his grin turning into a full-blown smirk as he saw the slightly glassy expression behind Blaine's eyes. “Yes, yes you did. And I think you need reminding of just who you belong to, don't you Blaine?”

 

“Yes Master,” Blaine practically whined, trying to nod his head and whimpering when Sebastian tightened his grip in response. “Please, Master, I need it.”

 

Sebastian took his time before replying, raking his scrutinizing gaze up and down the length of Blaine's body the way he knew drove his submissive wild. Finally, only once Blaine's breathing had gotten so heavy that he could see the boy's chest rising and falling beneath his tunic, he gave a sharp nod.

 

“Up,” he commanded, untangling his fingers from Blaine's hair as he stood, brushing a few errand strands of grass off his clothing as he did so. Blaine scrambled to his feet, dipping his head and clasping his hands behind his back as he waited for Sebastian's next move.

 

“We're going back to the castle,” Sebastian said slowly, drawing out each word so that they practically slid off his tongue. “And then I'm going to send for Kurt, and together-” he paused for suspense, eyes glittering as Blaine's breath hitched in his chest at the mention of Kurt. “-together we're going to give you exactly what you deserve.”

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Kurt looked up in surprise as Sebastian pushed open the door to his quarters without knocking. Some time late last night he had fallen asleep on the sofa right next to Sebastian, and by the time he had woken Sebastian had disappeared, slipping silently out of his chambers without disturbing him.

Kurt had been tempted to send for Sebastian over breakfast, and when he somehow missed that window he resolved to visit him in his offices that morning. But every time he decided to track him down and talk to him about what had occurred between the two of them, a small voice in the back of his head piped up saying 'wait'. Wait for Sebastian to come to him, wait for Sebastian to be ready to talk, wait for cues from the other man who was clearly still so confused about what he was and what he wanted. Don't rush him, just wait.

And so he had waited, even though the suspense had practically killed him. He hadn't been able to concentrate on a single item of business all day because all his brain could focus on was Sebastian. Last night had been nothing short of incredible; Kurt’s entire body hummed when he thought about how open and responsive Sebastian had been for him. The Sebastian that had knelt on his floor had been an entirely different creature - almost magical in his transformation from arrogant consort to desperate submissive - and Kurt felt like he might stop at nothing to get to know him better.

Yet threaded in amongst the excitement was a twinge of uncertainty. Had he pushed him too hard, started too strong? He could still hear Sebastian's desperate begging ringing in his ears, but should he really have listened to him when he asked for more, for harder? He had been watching for weeks as Sebastian teetered on a knife's edge, waiting for the perfect moment to give him that gentle nudge. And he had seemed so happy, so content as he slipped into unconsciousness last night, Kurt had been so sure that he had made the right decision.

But waking up alone, unsure of where Sebastian had gone or how he even felt? The sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach when he realized that Sebastian had chosen to bolt rather than stay and talk things through? That had been the worst feeling Kurt had ever possibly imagined.

Kurt realized with a jolt that he had been staring silently at Sebastian while his thoughts ran rampant, and he gave a brisk cough as he stood up from behind his desk. “Sebastian,” he began, shooting for casually concerned but veering dangerously close to over-eager. “I'm glad you're here.” There was more he wanted to say to him, more he needed to say, but all the words he had been planning in his head over and over all morning trailed into nothingness when he noticed Blaine standing behind and to the left of Sebastian, head bowed and body practically humming with excited anticipation.

Sebastian held his head high, the easy confidence that he had been wearing the first time they had met settled across his body like a coat of armor. There was no hesitation in his eyes, in his posture, or even his voice as he smirked at Kurt and raised his shoulder in Blaine's direction. “It appears that Blaine needs some reminding of just who he belongs to.” Sebastian drawled, and behind him a full body shudder ran through Blaine, the submissive trying so very hard to maintain his posture of deference in the face of such promise.

“I see...” Kurt began slowly, despite the fact that he didn't see at all. In fact he was pretty sure he had never been more confused. He folded his arms in front of his chest and waited for Sebastian to elaborate.

“I thought you could help me remind him where he stands.” Sebastian continued, his voice still carefully casual. He took a small step further into the room. “I think maybe we all need reminding.”

And then, so quickly Kurt was sure he would have missed it if his entire focus hadn't been trained on Sebastian in that very moment, Sebastian flicked his gaze to the floor. It was only for half a heartbeat, but it was a clear gesture of submission, and Kurt felt his breath catch in his chest at the obvious implication.

This was the first time that the prospect of the three of them together had ever been suggested (to Kurt at least; from the looks of things Sebastian and Blaine had already had this discussion, and agreed that this was in their mutual best interests). That in and of itself wasn't all that surprising, some would even argue that it was the next logical step given their currently paired activities. No, the surprising element was the role that Sebastian had silently put himself forward for. This wasn't going to be a joining of two Dominants sharing their submissive. This was going to be a Dominant, his submissive, and Sebastian exploring where he wanted to fit. It seemed that last night hadn't traumatized Sebastian quite as much as Kurt had been dreading, and just the idea of Sebastian opening himself up enough to let Kurt and Blaine help him explore this new territory made Kurt’s heart feel like it was suddenly too big for his ribcage.

Kurt took a slow, purposeful step toward Sebastian, his eyes carefully scanning for any trace of hesitation in the other man’s features. Sebastian’s shoulders tensed as Kurt got within touching distance, but his eyes were still shining with a steely determination as he pointedly met Kurt’s gaze.

“Are you sure?” Kurt asked slowly, pitching his voice low enough that Blaine wouldn’t be able to hear without straining - and Blaine was far too good of a submissive to do that to his Dominants. He was close enough that he could see Sebastian’s chest rising and falling underneath his tunic, his breathing fast and clipped, his whole body radiating a sort of energy that Kurt could practically feel. He was reasonably confident that it was the good kind of energy; excited, anticipatory even, but he had to be sure. He had to know that _Sebastian_ was sure. And he had to know that Sebastian wanted this for himself, and not for him or Blaine. This final step he had to take all on his own.

Sebastian drew in a sharp breath, and his brow furrowed like now that the question had been posed, he wasn’t entirely sure. He opened his mouth once, but no sound came out, and then that look of steel settled across his features. “I can do this,” he replied, a hint of a challenge creeping into his voice.

Kurt cocked his head to the side, still keeping his voice low and calm. “I know you can, Sebastian. But you know that’s not what I was asking.” Slowly, as if approaching a spooked animal, Kurt reached out to lightly squeeze Sebastian’s neck, just above his collarbone. A silent promise that if he chose to take that final step then Kurt would be there to look after him, every inch of the way down.

Sebastian’s muscles immediately relaxed underneath Kurt’s touch, and slowly, purposefully he tilted his head so that he could rub his cheek against the palm of Kurt’s hand. His eyes stayed locked on Kurt’s the whole time, a confirmation in everything except words. But Kurt still needed to hear it. This was too important to take for granted.

“Sebastian,” he prompted, letting a hard edge creep into his voice. His fingers tightened against Sebastian’s skin, and Sebastian let out a soft whine in response.

“I’m sure.” Sebastian said, and then “I want this,” when Kurt raised one perfect eyebrow at him.

Kurt grinned his most wicked of grins, letting his nails dig slightly into the soft flesh of Sebastian’s neck as a reward for Sebastian being so open and honest with him. “Very good,” he said, voice low and laden with promise, and Sebastian dipped underneath him as his knees almost buckled.

* * *

It felt like the whole world had slimmed down to just Kurt and his hand upon his neck. Sebastian could feel the tiny pinpricks of pain where his nails were making crescent-shaped indents in his skin - hard but not enough to make a mark for longer than a couple of minutes, and Sebastian was almost disappointed at that realization. He wanted to feel Kurt’s mark on him for longer, a badge of ownership that he was now confident he desired.

They stayed like that for a moment longer before Kurt gave a sharp, purposeful breath and stepped back, hand dropping away from Sebastian’s neck. Sebastian silently mourned the loss of his touch until Kurt shifted his gaze over Sebastian’s shoulder and beckoned Blaine forward with a sharp nod of his head. As Blaine crept into Sebastian’s field of vision, folding himself into the space between Kurt’s suddenly outstretched arms, Sebastian’s world grew and flexed to accommodate the submissive, and for an instant he was ashamed that he had ever allowed it to not.

Kurt planted his hands firmly on Blaine’s hips, and with a sharp tug he spun the shorter boy so that Blaine was also facing Sebastian. One of Kurt’s arms snuck possessively around Blaine’s waist, pulling the boy tight up against him. His other hand started to roam across Blaine’s torso, drawing sharp, stuttered moans from the submissive even through layers of tunic and undershirt. His eyes never left Sebastian’s as he start to press hot, open-mouthed kisses down the long column of Blaine’s neck, his gaze piercing like he could see all the way into Sebastian’s soul. When Blaine gave a soft whine and tilted his head to give Kurt better access, Sebastian felt the same whine punch out of his own throat. They were so beautiful in front of him, a vision of perfection, Sebastian felt unworthy to be in the same space as them.

“Look at him Blaine,” Kurt muttered against the submissive’s neck, his voice dripping with unbridled desire. Blaine gave a whimper and his eyes - which had slipped shut for the briefest of moments - snapped right back open again, his gaze every bit as intense as Kurt’s. The hand that had previously been toying with Blaine’s left nipple crept up to clasp Blaine’s chin, firmly keeping his head fixed in place as he kissed up and over Blaine’s ear, nipping softly at his lobe before stage whispering “Isn’t he gorgeous? Doesn’t he make you want to do terrible things to him, terrible things _for_ him?”

It took Sebastian a second to realize Kurt was talking about him, he couldn’t seem to focus on anything other than the flush to Blaine’s skin that had blossomed underneath Kurt’s lips. He wanted to taste it, to place his mouth where Kurt’s had been only seconds earlier. Would Blaine taste different? Would there still be traces of Kurt there, his soft scent mixed in with Blaine’s? Sebastian’s tongue unconsciously darted out to lick his lips in anticipation.

Blaine let out another half-aborted whine as Kurt’s tongue licked along the soft shell of his ear, arm tightening around his waist as he did so. “Do you want to be good for us Blaine? Do you want to show us how good you can be?”

Blaine’s hips tried to buck up in eagerness, but they were restrained by Kurt’s vise-like grip, keeping the submissive motionless and pressed tight up against him. “Use your words, sweetheart,” Kurt cooed, his voice dripping like molten lava, and Sebastian’s breath caught in his throat as he watched Blaine’s whole body go lax and supple, saw the very instant that Blaine surrendered himself completely to his Dominant.

“Please, please Sir,” Blaine whispered, his voice ropey with want. His eyes fluttered shut as Kurt’s hand released his chin and trailed feather-light down his throat. “I can be so good for you, please let me show you.”

“I know, sweetheart.” Kurt’s voice was soothing even as his hands started to tease across Blaine’s nipples again, riling up his body while his words calmed his soul. “You’re always so good, so perfect. Isn’t he perfect Sebastian?”

Sebastian’s world spun with the force of Kurt’s full attention being suddenly directed at him. His breathing stuttered and he felt himself go light-headed. Kurt’s hands halted in their wandering and Blaine gave a plaintive whine at the sudden loss of attention, and then all of a sudden there were two pair of eyes locked on him again, waiting for his response.

“Come here, Sebastian.” It was a command, not a question, and Sebastian found himself instinctively following the simple instruction. It took less than three steps to bring him chest to chest with Blaine, scant inches between their bodies as Sebastian looked down at the beautiful boy sandwiched between him and Kurt. Blaine’s pupils were blown wide, his breathing shallow and laboured as he tilted his head up meet Sebastian’s gaze.

“Show him how perfect he is, Sebastian.” Kurt’s voice sounded like it was simultaneously coming from very far away and right within him, and then all of a sudden the few inches between them disappeared and Sebastian could feel Blaine pressed right up against his chest, his forehead nudging against Sebastian’s lips. Sebastian instinctively kissed the soft skin, arms coming out to snake into the gap that had appeared between Kurt and Blaine’s bodies. He wrapped his arms around Blaine’s waist possessively, just above where Kurt’s hands now hovered on Blaine’s hips, and squeezed so tight he was sure it was restricting Blaine’s breathing slightly. Blaine just gave a happy little gasp and turned his face up to look adoringly up at Sebastian, and the sight took Sebastian’s breath away.

“Fuck,” was all he managed to oh-so-eloquently mutter before his head dipped entirely of its own accord, claiming Blaine’s lips in a heated kiss. Blaine moaned against his mouth, and willingly let lips slip open when Sebastian’s tongue brushed up against them, seeking the warmth that he knew was waiting on the other side. One hand slid out from between Blaine and Kurt, and came up to tangle in Blaine’s hair so that he could manhandle the submissive into position exactly the way he knew Blaine liked, earning himself another guttural whine for his efforts.

“God look at you Blaine, you’re a dream,” he could hear Kurt’s voice whispering a steady stream of gentle endearments into the submissive’s ear even as Sebastian’s actions grew rougher, hand tugging almost painfully against Blaine’s scalp and mouth nipping at his lower lip hard enough to bruise. Blaine whined and rocked his body back and forth between the two of them, desperate for more. “Look at you taking everything Sebastian offers you. You’re so good for him, just like you’re so good for me. You’d do anything we asked of you, wouldn’t you baby? Take anything I let Sebastian give you just like the perfect submissive that you are.”

Kurt’s words fanned a fire deep in Sebastian’s chest that he didn’t even know was smouldering, and he gave a broken moan and surged even harder up against Blaine. Blaine stumbled backwards into the solid wall of Kurt’s chest, and Kurt held firm as Sebastian crashed the three of them together; a steady rock against the tidal wave of Sebastian’s emotions.

He felt a hand clasp around the back of his neck, giving an insistent squeeze that commanded his attention, brokering no room for argument. He broke away from Blaine’s mouth with a heavy gasp and tried to focus on the face hooked over Blaine’s shoulder. It took a couple of heavy pants before the room stopped spinning enough for him to properly pick out Kurt’s features from behind the hazy veil of his own desire. It was a desire that was reflected right back at him, in the fire of Kurt’s usually icy blue eyes and the way his mouth quirked to the side as he chewed hungrily on his bottom lip, full and plump and just begging to be tasted. He tried to surge forward to claim Kurt’s mouth under his own, but the hand on his neck squeezed a warning and he hesitated.

“Check in with me Sebastian.” Kurt’s voice was dripping with unbridled heat, but Sebastian could clearly pick out the strands of Dominance that he intentionally weaved into his words. “Give me your color.”

“Brown,” Sebastian bit out eagerly, trying to press forward again and hearing a soft whine from Blaine between them as he tried to get at the man on his other side. Once again he was stymied by the hand on his neck, doing nothing to physically hold him back but somehow managing to do so all the same.

“Brown, _what_?” Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow purposefully, and Sebastian drew up short. He knew exactly what Kurt was asking of him, demanding of him no less, but his brain refused to provide him with the appropriate word he knew Kurt was searching for.

Kurt wasn’t his Master, that was Sebastian’s role for Blaine. He had heard the reverent way Blaine addressed Kurt as ‘Sir’, and he point blank refused to take that away from his submissive. He vaguely remembered calling Kurt by his formal title the night before, but that had been before...everything else. The moment he had truly surrendered, begged for more, for harder, Kurt had just been Kurt, and yet those four letters had been the most beautiful blessing on the tip of his tongue. He wondered if that would be enough.

“Brown, Kurt,” he whispered, dropping his eyes as he did so and lacing his voice with as much respect as he could muster. He needed Kurt to know that this wasn’t him rebelling, or losing his nerve. Kurt was the name of his salvation, and he needed to hear it out loud.

When he raised his gaze to meet Kurt’s again the other man was regarding him carefully. Sebastian made sure to hold his gaze for as long as necessary, let Kurt read whatever he needed to read in his expression. Finally, after what felt like forever, Kurt gave a quick nod and Sebastian let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding at the silent acceptance of his title.

Without any further comment Kurt dropped his head to nuzzle gently against the crease of Blaine’s neck. “What about you sweetheart, you still with us?” he said lowly as Blaine whined and tried to turn his face to capture Kurt’s lips.

“I’m...I’m good. I’m Brown, Sir” Blaine said softly under his breath, desperately trying to string his words together into proper sentences with the first hints of subspace already whispering up to stroke at his consciousness. Sebastian could see the smile that flitted across Kurt’s face as he leaned in to reward Blaine with a soft peck to his lips, drawing back before Blaine could react and earning the most beautiful whine of complaint in response.

“Take us through to the bedchamber, Blaine.” Kurt commanded as he took a pronounced step backward, raising an eyebrow when it looked like Blaine might voice a complaint at the sudden loss of contact. Blaine closed his mouth hastily spun in the direction of Kurt’s bedchamber, stumbling eagerly towards the open door when Kurt nudged him gently between the shoulder blades. Once he was satisfied that Blaine was doing as he asked, Kurt turned towards Sebastian, nodding his head to indicate that Sebastian should follow, and Sebastian didn’t need telling twice.

When they were all through the doorway, Kurt snapped his fingers and the door swung shut behind them with an audible click. Sebastian couldn’t help jumping at the unexpected use of magic; despite having witnessed the Crown Prince use his powers on numerous occasions, it still sometimes came as a bit of a shock to be reminded of the innate force that Kurt wielded within him as easily as breathing.

“Are you...will you be using that tonight?” Sebastian heard himself ask, his mouth moving before his brain had really had a chance to process.

“Not tonight, tonight is just about us.” Kurt said, his eyes swiftly darting across Sebastian’s face to gauge his reaction as he did so. “But it is something we could try in the future. Blaine enjoyed it, didn’t you Blaine?”

The submissive nodded eagerly, and Sebastian felt something start to simmer deep within his chest. His body was definitely having a reaction to the suggestion, but whether it was excitement or fear he honestly couldn’t say. He dropped his eyes to the floor, unwilling to give an answer he might come to regret.

He felt a soft hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see Kurt watching him with a concerned expression on his face. “Not something you have to decide tonight,” he said with an air of finality, and Sebastian could do no more than nod in relief. Then there were soft lips on his, Kurt closing the gap between them and pressing his body strong and firm up against Sebastian. It was just a brief kiss, reassuring rather than passionate and finished almost as soon as it started, but Sebastian was grateful for it all the same. Kurt broke the kiss by taking a small step backwards, the pad of his thumb coming up to trace gently across Sebastian’s lower lip as he smiled wickedly up at him.

“Get on the bed,” Kurt commanded, his voice low and silky. “I want you naked, sitting with your back up against the headboard. Can you do that for me Sebastian?”

“Yes…yes Kurt,” Sebastian all but whispered, his voice coming out scratchy the first time he tried. Kurt patted him on the cheek in a way that Sebastian knew he would find condescending in any situation other than this one, but at that moment all it did was send a flurry of warmth all throughout his body. He sidestepped around Kurt, shedding his clothes swiftly before he reached the huge four-poster in the corner. As he climbed on top of the coverings and crawled across towards the headboard he heard Kurt talking behind him, encouraging Blaine out of his clothing as well, but nothing could quite have prepared him for the sight he was met with as he twisted around to get into position.

Kurt and Blaine had both undressed in the time his back was turned, and now Kurt had an arm wrapped around Blaine’s shoulders, pulling the submissive flush against his body and faced so that once again they were both angled towards Sebastian.

“Look at him, Blaine,” Kurt repeated, his spare hand coming to trace patterns down Blaine’s torso towards the vee of his hips. Blaine whined and ground back against Kurt, and Sebastian felt his own cock twitch in response. “Look at Sebastian all ready for you, already so hard, already so desperate to feel your pretty mouth around him. Do you want to suck his cock Blaine?”

Blaine moaned deep and loud, pushing back even harder against Kurt in a way that meant Kurt must be as hard as he was. “Please, please can I suck him sir?” Blaine begged, the desperate edge to his voice making Sebastian swell even harder.

“And what about you, Sebastian?” Kurt said, pitching his voice louder so that his carried with purpose across to where Sebastian was desperately trying to not palm at himself already. “Do you want to feel Blaine on you?”  
  
“Yes Kurt, oh God yes,” Sebastian couldn’t even bring himself to be ashamed as how desperate he sounded. He was only human after all, and Blaine was staring over at him with those big dark eyes, looking like he would eat Sebastian alive just as soon as Kurt gave him permission. Sebastian desperately wanted to reach across the room and drag Blaine towards him, but that wasn’t the rule of tonight’s game. Blaine was over there in Kurt’s arms, and nothing Sebastian could say or do would bring the submissive over to him until Kurt decided it was time. Sebastian’s pleasure lay in Blaine’s hands, but was dictated entirely by Kurt, and the realization roared hot and heavy throughout every inch of Sebastian’s body. It was almost like it hadn’t even considered how arousing such a concept might be until it turned up in front of him, whispering filthy suggestions in Blaine’s ear.

Kurt drew out the silence for a moment longer than necessary, his lips twitching up into a smirk as he saw how the suspense riled both the other boys up. Then finally he nodded, moving a hand up and over Blaine’s torso, skimming temptingly across the long expanse of his neck to press two fingers just underneath Blaine’s chin, directing the boy’s face to the side so that he could claim his lips in a hot kiss. Blaine whimpered, knees buckling as he breathed out heavily and let his jaw relax. Sebastian couldn’t help groaning as he watched Kurt deepen the kiss, tongue darting out to trace along Blaine’s lower lip before delving inside and drawing out desperate, breathy moans from the submissive. He could feel his hand inching closer to his cock, now painfully hard against his belly and starting to leak from the tip in a show of appreciation for the scene in front of him. He wanted to touch so badly, to ease some of that near-painful heat that was coiling deep within his balls. But he also wanted Blaine to be the one to touch him, for Blaine to be the one to bring his sweet release while Kurt whispered encouragements from behind him. And so, against all his better judgement, his hands stayed where they were, twitching uselessly by his hip.

After what felt like an eternity Kurt finally broke away from Blaine, smiling to himself as Blaine whined and desperately tried to seek out his lips again. “Ah ah,” Kurt scolded softly, his voice teasing as he used those two fingers to turn Blaine’s head back towards Sebastian. “There’s something else you should be doing with that gorgeous mouth of yours, isn’t that right Sebastian.”

Sebastian’s moan turned into something of a whimper now that Kurt’s attention was directed back at him, and for a moment all he could do was nod pathetically before his brain caught up with him again. Coughing roughly he pushed himself up on the bed so that he was sitting up straighter, and tried to school his voice into something more authoritative as he held out a hand towards them. “Come here Blaine,” he ordered, silently relieved when his voice didn’t shake as much as he was expecting it to.

Blaine had already taken two steps towards Sebastian before he even seemed to realize what he was doing. Drawing up short he turned back towards Kurt, brow furrowing as he softly asked, “May I, Sir?” like he wasn’t quite sure who’s instructions he was supposed to be following. A small corner inside Sebastian flared angrily at the idea of Blaine deferring to Kurt over him, Sebastian, his _Master_ , but Sebastian quickly stamped it down. Tonight they had both handed themselves over to Kurt, willingly and completely. Sebastian knew what that meant, and he wasn’t about to turn away from that now.

Kurt smiled sweetly and took a step forward to press another kiss to Blaine’s lips, this time soft and chaste. “Of course sweetheart, go show Sebastian just how good you can be for him.” Blaine’s face broke out into the brightest of grins, so open and unguarded it made Sebastian’s heart clench. As he made to turn back towards Sebastian, though, Kurt stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. “But, the rule is, sweetheart, that you’re not allowed to come before he does.” Blaine nodded eagerly, already leaning his body towards Sebastian, and Sebastian couldn’t help rolling his eyes slightly. When had Blaine ever been allowed to come before Sebastian did?

Kurt must have seen Sebastian’s expression, because his eyes twinkled as he squeezed again at Blaine’s shoulder to let him know that he wasn’t finished. “ _And_ …” he said, stressing the word for good measure. “Sebastian isn’t allowed to come until I do.”

“What?!” The word was out of Sebastian’s mouth before he even registered deciding to say anything, ringing harsh and angry throughout the suddenly too-silent room. Slowly, pointedly, Kurt turned his gaze from Blaine to Sebastian, one eyebrow cocked in question.

“Is there a problem, Sebastian?” he asked, voice perfectly cool, and Sebastian felt the blush spread all the way down his body. He dropped his eyes to the bed, fists clenching around the comforter underneath him.

“No, Kurt,” he said quietly, trying not to let the sudden rush of emotion he was feeling creep into his voice. He was the one who had asked Kurt for this; this and everything it entailed, and now here he was, balking at the first hint of their new dynamic. He should have expected this, could have predicted it really. Stupid, stupid stupid.

“What’s your color, Sebastian?” Kurt’s voice was firm, authoritative, but had lost that cool edge. Sebastian jerked his head up in surprise, not expecting those to be the next words he heard.

“Brown?” he said, the nerves in his chest warping his answer into something that sounded far more like a question than he had intended. Kurt’s mouth twisted in concern, and his hand started to drop away from Blaine’s shoulders as if he meant to call a halt to everything. Sebastian held his hands up in front of him hurriedly. “ _Brown_ , Kurt,” he said again, making sure that this time his voice held steady. When Kurt still looked unconvinced he let out an angry huff and scrubbed at his face; across his eyes and down his cheeks, stretching the skin as he mentally kicked himself for how badly he was handling this. “I’m...I just...it was strange, being Blaine’s Dom and then...not being it.” His gaze flicked down into his lap and then straight back up at Kurt; his natural instinct to hide his insecurities at war with his desire to show Kurt just just how much he  _didn’t_ want this to end yet. “It was new and different and I...I lost myself for a moment. It threw me a little, but now I’m fine, I promise Kurt.” He said vehemently, pausing a second before continuing in a slightly quieter voice, admitting to himself as much to Kurt. “I … This is what I want. All of it.”

Kurt’s mouth quirked up into a soft smile at Sebastian’s words. “I can see that,” he quipped, eyes dropping pointedly to Sebastian’s erection, still hot and heavy between his legs despite everything. He gave Blaine a soft swat on his behind, earning a surprised yelp from the submissive. “Go take care of Sebastian, Blaine,” he ordered, eyes suddenly bright with anticipation.

“Yes Sir,” Blaine happily agreed as he quickly crossed the room towards the four-poster. He scrambled up onto the foot of the bed and then started crawling slowly towards Sebastian, hips swaying suggestively and a predatory gleam in his eye. Sebastian moaned underneath his breath, mesmerised by Blaine’s near-blown pupils; only the thinnest sliver of brown surrounding deep, dark orbs that Sebastian though he might be in serious danger of losing himself in. There had never been such a potent power imbalance between them before, or more appropriately such a _lack_ of one. Tonight they were both fully beholden to Kurt, and the realization ran hot and heady through Sebastian’s body as, for the first time in three years, Blaine slipped that beautifully sinful mouth of his down onto Sebastian’s cock without waiting for permission.

The groan that Blaine ripped from Sebastian’s body was loud and desperate, but Sebastian couldn’t find it in him to care as his hands instinctively reached down to tangle in Blaine’s hair. “Oh fuck...oh my god ... _Blaine_ ,” he gasped, pushing down impatiently on the back of Blaine’s head and letting out another wanton moan as the submissive eagerly sank all the way down his length. Sebastian could feel his tip just brush up against the resistance of Blaine’s throat, and Blaine hummed happily as he relaxed his muscles, the sound reverberating all through Sebastian as he took him even further down.

Sebastian’s breath started getting tight in his chest and he couldn’t help thrusting up into the hot wetness of Blaine’s mouth, pushing himself impossibly deeper and letting out soft appreciative gasps as Blaine gagged wetly around the intrusion.

“Ah...Blaine...oh god… fuck _look at you_ ,” he gasped out around the pressure building in his chest, alternating between gazing down at the beautiful spectacle between his legs and screwing his eyes tight shut when the sight threatened to overwhelm him. Blaine seemed to take his words as encouragement and he started bobbing faster, drawing almost the entirely off Sebastian before sinking all the way down again, extracting almost pained moans out of Sebastian every single time.

A familiar heat started to coil deep in Sebastian; a sensation that Sebastian recognized and welcomed with eager anticipation. As the first tendrils of his impending orgasm started to make themselves known instinct took over, and Sebastian clenched his hand tightly in Blaine’s curls, guiding the submissive's head down as he started thrusting eagerly up to meet Blaine’s movements. He was so close, he could almost taste his release.

“ _Sebastian_.”

The single word rang stark and disapproving through the air, and Sebastian reluctantly forced his eyes open to focus on its source. Kurt had joined the two of them and was now on his knees behind Blaine, fingers kneading softly at the plump flesh of Blaine’s ass as he raised an eyebrow at Sebastian over the long plane of his back.

“You wouldn’t be thinking of disobeying me so soon, would you?” Kurt asked, his voice cool, gaze still painfully chastising.

“I...uh….” It was so hard to focus when Blaine was still bobbing eagerly between his legs, his eyes flicking up to watch Sebastian as he worked, and that gesture alone was enough to almost send Sebastian straight over the edge. “No...I...I wouldn’t...ahh” Sebastian stuttered out, desperately trying to control his breathing as Blaine continued to show no mercy in his unrelenting pursuit of Sebastian’s orgasm.

“Very good,” Kurt said, his voice still infuriatingly calm as he continued to move his hands all over Blaine’s body, extracting little whimpers from the submissive that rang _straight_ through Sebastian’s cock into his balls, and he couldn’t help letting out a few soft _uh, uh uhs_ of his own to harmonize along with Blaine’s obviously growing arousal.

Kurt held Sebastian’s gaze for a long moment, lips quirking up at the side as he watched Sebastian desperately try and keep a lid on his fast-approaching orgasm. Self-denial was not something that Sebastian regularly practiced, either outside the bedroom or behind closed doors, and he felt a growing sense of panic start to bubble in his chest as he realized that he might be fighting a losing battle.

“I...ah...please Kurt,” he started to beg, surprised at the edge of hysteria that laced his voice. He wasn’t quite sure what he was begging for, permission to embrace his release or for a respite from the stimulation that had him barrelling towards it, but he knew that either way he was completely at the mercy of Kurt to make it happen.

A wicked smile crept across Kurt’s face. With slow, pointed movements he grabbed the two globes of Blaine’s ass and spread them apart slightly. Without breaking eye contact with Sebastian he dipped his head down to lick a long, slow stripe from Blaine’s perineum up and over his entrance.

The whine that erupted out of Blaine was completely obscene. He shuddered forward into Sebastian’s lap, taking him all the way down his throat one more time before sliding all the way back off as he rocked back up against Kurt. He whimpered once when Kurt repeated the action, and then started up a steady stream of high, pitchy moans as Kurt started to work him over in earnest. He seemed to have forgotten all about Sebastian’s cock, choosing instead to bury his face against Sebastian’s thigh as he surrendered to the overwhelming sensation.

Sebastian, for his part, couldn’t work out whether to be grateful or distraught over the sudden respite. Given the tenuous grasp he had been holding over his orgasm, the lack of stimulation was an undeniable godsend. But as his breathing slowly started to even out and he started carding his hands through Blaine’s hair as the submissive shuddered and whined and gasped under Kurt’s ministrations, Sebastian found himself increasingly desperate in an entirely different way.

“P- Please Kurt,” Sebastian’s whined, thrusting his hips and rubbing the tip of his cock against Blaine’s cheek. The action left a faint streak of precome across Blaine’s skin, and the sight made Sebastian groan and repeat the action once, twice more.

Kurt resurfaced with a filthy slurp, fingers pressed tightly into Blaine’s ass as he continued to hold the submissive open for him. “What’s the matter Sebastian, are you feeling left out?” he said, voice teasing as Blaine’s whimpered at the sudden lack of stimulation.

“I...uh…” Sebastian’s throat suddenly felt too dry, words escaping him when faced with the full force of Kurt’s attention. All he could do was nod adamantly, thrusting his hips a couple more times for good measure.

  
“Do you want to feel Blaine’s mouth on you again, is that it?” Kurt continued, “Do you want to fuck that beautiful mouth of his and come right down his throat?”

Sebastian honestly wasn’t sure who reacted louder to that suggestion, him or Blaine.

Kurt let out a soft chuckle and beckoned over at the pot of lubrication sitting on the nightstand by the bed. The small pot jumped and danced its way over to Kurt, seemingly just as eager to be involved in the proceedings as Sebastian was. The pot nestled itself in Kurt’s outstretched hand, and Kurt unscrewed the lid with a satisfying scrape that rang out throughout the room, a promise of things to come. Sebastian held his breath in anticipation as Kurt dipped two fingers into the pot, bringing them out covered in slick before slowly, oh so slowly reaching down to trace along Blaine’s entrance.

“Already so eager for me, aren’t you Blaine.” Kurt muttered as he slowly circled Blaine’s hole. Sebastian could just about see Kurt’s movements over the top of Blaine’s ass, and he watched mesmerised as Kurt slowly pushed a finger in, breaching the tight ring of muscle with barely any resistance. Blaine gave a soft gasp at the intrusion and eagerly rocked back into Kurt’s hand, forcing Kurt further inside him as he sought out more friction. Kurt stopped his movement with a soft swat to his ass with his free hand, earning a small yelp from Blaine in response.

“Easy now, sweetheart. No need to get greedy. I’ll look after you, just like I always do. You let me focus on making you feel good, and you focus on making Sebastian feel just as good, how does that sound?”

Blaine turned his focus back towards Sebastian’s cock with an expression that made it clear that Kurt’s suggestion sounded like the best idea in the world. He even licked his lips in anticipation as his eyes flicked up towards Sebastian, his eyes wide and eager.

“Please Master,” Blaine breathed, voice pitched just the way he knew Sebastian liked it. “Please can I suck your cock?”

Sebastian groaned, one hand dropping down towards his crotch so that he could bring his cock up to those plush, inviting lips. “How could I possibly say no when you beg so nicely?” he muttered, tracing the head of his cock along Blaine’s lower lip before pushing forwards and allowing the submissive to suckle gently on just the tip. Blaine’s eyes fluttered closed, and he hummed softly as his tongue darted out to place soft kitten licks along the rim of Sebastian’s head, light and gentle and so completely different to before.

Sebastian alternated between watching Blaine slowly start to take more of himself into his mouth, and lifting his head to peer over the curve of Blaine’s ass as Kurt carefully worked him open. Kurt was intently focussed on the task in front of him, but must have felt Sebastian’s eyes on him because he immediately raised his head to meet Sebastian’s gaze. A small smile quirked at the edge of his lips, and Sebastian felt his breath stutter in his chest as Kurt adjusted his movements to keep pace with the small thrusts Sebastian was making up into Blaine’s mouth.

“ _Kurt_ ,” Sebastian whispered reverently, holding eye contact for as long as possible and willingly losing himself in the other boy’s fiercely passionate gaze.

By the time Kurt had three fingers buried deep inside of Blaine, the submissive’s whole body was starting to shake. Sebastian could tell the moment Kurt crooked his fingers to seek out that special, sensitive spot inside of Blaine because he suddenly pitched forward, taking Sebastian all the way down in one go and making Sebastian’s eyes roll into the back of his head at the swift and unexpected gesture.

“Oh my _god_ , Blaine,” Sebastian gasped at the same time as Blaine drew up and off Sebastian’s cock, babbling desperate incoherencies as he nuzzled against Sebastian’s balls as if they would provide some comfort against the onslaught of Kurt’s hand.

“Ah...mmm...oh please…” he whimpered, letting out a harsh whine as Kurt crooked his fingers again. “Oh...please Sir….Want to feel you…. Need to feel you….please please _please_.” Sebastian had never heard Blaine quite so vocal, and each desperate plea shot like hot lava through his already over-stimulated body, his cock twitching angrily between his legs with every word.

“Shhh, easy darling.” Kurt soothed, drawing out his fingers and pressing a soft kiss to the cleft of Blaine’s backside. Kneeling up straighter he lined himself up with Blaine’s entrance, rubbing little circles with the pad of his thumbs into Blaine’s hips as he slowly pushed forward.

“Ohhhh,” The word was almost a long exhale on Blaine’s lips, stretching out until Kurt was fully seated within him, hips pressed flush against his ass. It was probably the most beautiful sound Sebastian had ever heard.

Kurt held himself in place for a long moment. Sebastian could tell from the soft fluttering of his fingers against Blaine’s hips just how much he wanted to move, but still he waited, not moving an inch until…

“P- Please sir,” Blaine’s voice was completely broken, harsh edges that made it sound like he was on the edge of tears. “I need….ah…. _please_ , Sir.”

Kurt gave a soft grin, folding his body over to press another soft kiss to Blaine’s shoulder-blade before straightening up again. He drew his hips back, almost pulling out of Blaine entirely, before snapping back and driving all the way home.

“ _Uhhhh_ ….” Blaine gasped, shuddering forward under the impact. “ _Thank you_ , Sir. Thank you thank you thank you…” he was still chanting the words as he took Sebastian’s cock into his mouth, the words coming out muffled and sending sparks all the way through Sebastian’s body like the sweetest lightning.

From there Kurt set a punishing pace, drawing back and driving into Blaine so hard that every time he was thrust a little further forward into Sebastian’s crotch, taking Sebastian impossibly deeper with every stroke. Sebastian’s whole body felt like it was on fire; heat radiating out from Blaine’s lips to every inch of his body, while his eyes stayed locked on Kurt, watching as the Dominant picked up the pace, fingers pressing oh-so-tight into Blaine’s hips as he laid claim to every inch of the submissive in front of him.

His fingers tightened in Blaine’s hair, ran over his shoulders and as far down his back as he could manage from his position. He could feel the beads of sweat that were starting to form on Blaine’s skin, wet and silky underneath his fingertips. Blaine was letting out soft moans in time with Kurt’s thrusts, little pants of appreciation, and Sebastian found his own breathing falling in step, desperately trying to keep some semblance of control as he felt that familiar heat start to work its way through his body.

Then Kurt adjusted his angle, and Blaine let out a hoarse yell that was only slightly muffled by the cock filling his mouth. Kurt let out a satisfied moan at having once again found Blaine’s prostate, and started thrusting short and sharp, drawing out even more desperate whines from Blaine with every movement. A desperation that Blaine was only too happy to pass onto Sebastian’s dick.

“Oh...oh my god,” Sebastian gasped as Blaine sank hard and fast all the way down, swallowing around his cock as he nudged against the back of Blaine’s throat. It was hot and wet and completely perfect, and very soon it was going to be entirely too much.

“Blaine,” he gasped, nudging frantically at the submissive’s shoulder as he felt his orgasm start to unfurl in the pit of his stomach. “Blaine...slow….slow down.”

“Blaine _keep going_.” Kurt’s words rang harsh and clear throughout the room, and Sebastian looked up in panic to meet Kurt’s gaze. There was a sheen of sweat dotted across Kurt’s brow, and his eyes were slightly unfocused as he continued with his relentless pace. He looked like he was close to reaching his own release, but nowhere near as close as…

  
“No, oh no _no no_ ,” Sebastian moaned desperately as Blaine hummed and obeyed Kurt, speeding up his actions as he sucked Sebastian swiftly in and out of his mouth. It was too much, he was too close and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He was powerless to do anything other than take what Blaine gave him, what _Kurt_ told Blaine to give him.

“Ah...Kurt...I can’t,” Sebastian begged, fists clenching in the sheets underneath him as he bucked his hips away from the unyielding onslaught of Blaine’s mouth. He could feel it, his release rushing to meet him like a stampeding herd. He wanted badly to be good for Kurt, he didn’t want to disappoint him, he didn’t, but it was here and it was happening and there was _nothing he could do_.

“Kurt….Kurt _please_ ,” he tried one final ditch attempt, his head flinging from side to side as he tried to stave off the inevitable. “It….it’s too much...I can’t….”

And then, a miracle. A gift from god. No, no that wasn’t right, it was a gift from _Kurt_. Sebastian watched, almost disbelieving as Kurt’s whole body tensed, fingers tightening what looked painfully against Blaine’s hips as he shuddered forward, almost collapsing on top of Blaine as his orgasm hit. For the briefest of moments Sebastian forgot about everything else; about his own desires, about Blaine’s lips on his cock, hell as far as he was concerned the whole world had ceased to exist outside of this four-poster. Nothing seemed to matter any more apart from Kurt, and the beautiful orgasm that was still coursing its way through his body. Sebastian had never seen Kurt look so perfectly uncomposed. It was like his orgasm had stripped him of every ounce of the poise and self-control he usually wore wrapped around him like a cloak. He was breathtaking in his release, and as he draped himself along Blaine’s body he brought himself close enough that Sebastian could just about crane his neck forward to capture Kurt’s mouth in a passionate kiss.

Their tongues worked together in a mismashed rhythm, Kurt’s movements lazy and unhurried in the wake of his orgasm, Sebastian’s frantic and desperate as he barreled towards his own release. It was sloppy and uncoordinated and their teeth clacked together as Sebastian surged up against him, eager for more. Then one of Kurt’s hands left Blaine’s hips to stroke gently along Sebastian’s cheek, and Sebastian came completely undone.

When he came and it was like an extension of everything he had just witnessed. Everything was intensified two-fold, because Kurt’s orgasm had been his orgasm, and then this one had gone ahead and snowballed right on top of it. He vaguely remembered crying out and thrusting up into the warm welcome of Blaine’s mouth before the world dissolved into bright colors and the soft, stuttered whines of Blaine following him over the edge.

* * *

Blaine let out a small grunt of discomfort as he felt Kurt’s slowly softening cock slip out of him, feeling suddenly empty in the wake of such perfect fullness. He tried to look over his shoulder, fixing a doleful expression on his face that didn’t even slightly reflect how he was really feeling. He was warm and fuzzy around the edges, a happy blanket of contentment settling over him as Kurt let out a soft laugh at his exaggerated expression and leant forward to place a gentle kiss to the cleft of his ass once again.

“I’m sorry sweetheart,” Kurt said fondly, running his fingers soothingly up and down Blaine’s spine as he relaxed and collapsed down into the soft mattress underneath him, pillowing his head on Sebastian’s thigh as he continued to peer back at Kurt, a soft smile creasing his lips at he beheld the ethereal beauty of the boy still kneeling on the mattress behind him.

“You did so well tonight darling, such a good boy for me.” Kurt’s hands never stopped with their gentle caress of Blaine’s skin, but Blaine could see his eyes continually flicking up to check on Sebastian, a small crease lining his brow as if he was suddenly unsure of his actions. Blaine tilted his head back to peer up at Sebastian, grinning as he took in the blissed out expression on the other boy’s face. His eyes were fluttered close, his chest rising and falling steadily and a beautifully innocent grin plastered across his face. It was the most relaxed Blaine had seen Sebastian in...ever really, and he couldn’t help matching Sebastian’s grin as he turned back to face Kurt again.

“Thank you Sir,” Blaine said, his voice low and demure, and then - because Kurt still looked so painfully unsure “You did good too, Sir.”

Kurt’s eyes snapped back down towards Blaine, obvious surprised by his comment, but Blaine didn’t need to say anything else. He knew that Kurt would understand what he was referring to. Kurt paused for a second, and then the confusion on his face made way for a bright, genuine smile. “What did I ever do to deserve you Blaine?” he mused, making Blaine grin and nuzzle his way even deeper into Sebastian’s thigh.

Kurt leaned down and pressed another light kiss to Blaine’s spine, before squeezing at his ass playfully and making Blaine yelp in surprise. “I’m just going to pop outside to get some supplies” He paused when Blaine cocked his head in confusion - one of the perks of the magic coursing through Kurt’s veins was that he very rarely needed to leave Blaine’s side post-coitus. He gave a soft smile and leant forward to press a light kiss to Blaine’s lips before continuing. “You’ll be good and look after Sebastian while I’m gone?”

Ah, of course. Blaine gave a small chuckle as he marvelled at Kurt’s seemingly never-ending perception. “Yes Sir,” he replied contentedly, allowing Kurt’s words to nudge him back away from the border between his current reality and the rest of the world, encouraging him to stay in his peaceful bubble for just a little while longer.

As he heard Kurt’s footsteps leave the room he turned his attention back to Sebastian, shuffling up the bed so that he could press his body up against Sebastian’s side, nuzzling his face against the juncture of his collarbone. Sebastian replied with a contented moan, and placed his arm around Blaine’s shoulders so that he could draw him even closer. “Mmm..hello Blaine,” he practically purred, not bothering to open his eyes as he turned his head to press a gentle kiss to the end of Blaine’s nose.

Blaine couldn’t help giggle at the gesture; kind and sweet and so utterly unlike normal post-sex Sebastian that he couldn’t help but wonder what subspace must be like for his Dom.  “Hello Master,” he replied shyly. “It feels good, doesn’t it?”

Sebastian did open his eyes at that, Blaine saw a shadow of recognition flutter behind those big grey orbs of his, and for an instant he wondered if Sebastian might try and forcibly drag himself out from whatever happy place he currently resided in. The next moment though, Sebastian just gave another contented sigh, letting his eyes droop closed again as he pressed another kiss to Blaine’s face. “Yeah Blaine...it really does.”  
  


“You two look absolutely incredible together.” The voice from the doorway drew Blaine’s attention, and he shifted his gaze over to where Kurt was standing with jug of water hooked over one finger, a tower of earthenware mugs in his other hand. Behind him hovered a large platter of food including cheese, bread and - most excitingly for Blaine - small squares of chocolate.

Blaine scrambled to tuck his legs underneath him, making room for Kurt to join them near the head of the bed, and Kurt immediately made his way back over to them.

“How are you doing there, Sebastian?” Kurt asked warmly as he climbed up onto the bed and started pouring water into the mugs. He passed the first one over to Blaine, who obediently sipped at the liquid just the way he knew Kurt liked him to.

“Hmmm?” Sebastian replied, dragging his eyelids open like they were physically weighted. He seemed to be struggling to focus on his surroundings, and it took him a couple of tries to grasp the mug that Kurt carefully held in front of him. Blaine couldn’t help the gentle snicker at his Master’s unusual clumsiness, and was thankful that Sebastian was clearly still too far under to notice.

No such luck from Kurt, though. “Blaine,” the Crown Prince scolded, and Blaine blushed and buried his face back in Sebastian’s armpit.

“Sorry, Sir,” he muttered, twisting his head to peek bashfully back at Kurt, the very picture of innocence. Kurt let out a snort of his own at Blaine’s obvious play, and rearranged himself so that he was pressed up against Blaine’s other side, spooning the shorter boy as they rested up against the headboard.

Kurt alternated between stroking his fingers feather-light up and down Blaine’s sides and reaching down to pick up small chunks of food; popping them into Blaine’s mouth when he obediently let his jaw slip open. Every so often he would reach over Blaine’s body and feed Sebastian, alternating between firm words and gentle cajoling to get him to respond enough to open up. As the sun sank low in the sky Blaine felt Sebastian start to get more restless in the bed next to him, until finally he gave an impatient grunt and reached up to snatch the chunk of chocolate out of Kurt’s hand before it could reach his lips.

“Welcome back,” Kurt laughed as Sebastian shoved the chocolate in his mouth and chewed far more aggressively than was strictly necessary.

“Yeah, yeah.” Sebastian muttered, obviously shooting for an air of casual disinterest, but his arm tightened around Blaine’s shoulder as he spoke, and he couldn’t help the little rumble of contentment as Blaine nuzzled further into his side.

Blaine fell asleep buried in the crook of Sebastian's arm, with Kurt’s fingertips playing a masterful tune all down his side. His last thought before sleep claimed him completely was that if this was his life from now on, then it was something he could definitely get used to.

****  
  



	13. Chapter 13

Sebastian wasn’t sure he was the type of person to ever call himself ‘happy’. Not to say that he was perpetually _un_ happy necessarily, more that when questioned he would usually choose other words to describe his sense of being. Content, satisfied, fulfilled - Sebastian tended to favour emotions that implied motive, success at achieving some goal, self imposed or otherwise.

 

When looking back at the past few weeks, however, Sebastian had to conclude that there really was no other word for it. He was happy, in it’s rawest, most incorruptible form.

 

He had come to recognize the warmth that blossomed in his chest at the sight of Kurt and Blaine curled up together on the sofa as happiness. With Blaine kneeling at his feet while he worked and Kurt looking up from his own documents every so often just to smile at him, he couldn’t help the smile that spread across his own features. And when the sun dipped behind the mountains and the three of them retired to Kurt’s bedchambers - Sebastian was pretty sure that the sum of those moments amounted to the happiest he’d ever been.

 

He should have been able to predict, really, that the happy little bubble they had crafted together would have to pop eventually.

 

* * *

 

Sebastian had been working for the majority of the afternoon, but when he looked down at the stack of official documents in front of him he was shocked to see that it was still disappointingly high. With a loud huff he dropped his quill on the desk and rested his chin on top of his knuckles, elbows locked against the desk to prop him up. He threw a mock glare at Kurt and Blaine, the source of all his distractions nowadays.

 

“If you two don’t at least try and behave, I’m going to have to instruct the servants to move my desk back to my old quarters,” Sebastian scolded, unable to conceal his grin as two pairs of too-innocent eyes turned in his direction.

 

“I don’t think Sebastian likes our show Blaine,” Kurt said with a put-upon sigh. He flicked his wrist so that the feather that was hovering between Blaine’s shoulder-blades looped a light figure eight, drawing out a full body shudder from the submissive who was currently bound from head-to-toe in silks in the middle of the carpet. “I think he wants us to stop.”  
  
The feather clattered to the floor and Blaine whimpered, his back arching as he desperately sought out the contact that was no longer available to him. Sebastian felt his own whimper catch in his throat at the plaintive noises coming from his submissive. “I know baby, I know,” Kurt cooed, running his fingers through Blaine’s hair in time with his words, his fingernails scratching along Blaine’s scalp just the way Sebastian knew he liked it. “But if Sebastian doesn’t think you deserve playtime, then we have to listen to your Master, don’t we darling.”

 

Kurt turned his gaze towards Sebastian, his eyes glittering dangerously as he licked his lips in a way that had Sebastian’s hose growing tight around his crotch. “I guess if Sebastian doesn’t want you to have what I’m offering now, then he also doesn’t want what I have planned for him tonight either.”

 

Sebastian gave a strangled laugh and leaned back in his chair, throwing his arms up in surrender. “Fine, _fine_ , carry on. But if Councillor Moss has my head for not submitting these tax calculations in time then I’m blaming it all on you _Your Highness_.”

 

Kurt laughed, his voice high and musical, and Sebastian felt the now familiar warmth that he identified as happiness trickle down his spine. Kurt's hand slipped down from Blaine’s scalp to grasp his chin gently. “Blaine will make it up to you if that happens, won’t you Blaine?”

 

“Yes Master,” Blaine agreed eagerly, his eyes locking with Sebastian’s as he spoke, sending molten desire coursing right alongside that happiness. Sebastian refused to let his features betray that emotion though, forced them to remain cooly impassive as he stared back at his submissive, waiting out the long seconds needed to make Blaine start to fidget underneath his gaze. Finally he nodded, making a show of turning his attention back to the documents on his desk. “See that you do,” he replied in the dismissive tone that he knew would set Blaine’s insides writhing in anticipation.

 

Sebastian fully intended to make a point of keeping his gaze on his desk and not on the sinfully distracting boys in front of him, but before Kurt could turn his attention back to Blaine and his feather the three of them were interrupted by a swift knock at the door.

 

Kurt frowned, calling “Enter,” as he stood up and plucked the feather out of the air with his hand.

 

The woman who walked through the door was dressed in squire liveries, which in itself was surprising. The duty of messenger usually fell to the many pages who resided within the castle walls; the fact that the news was deemed worthy of a squire messenger had Sebastian straightening to attention in his seat.

 

“Your Royal Highness,” the squire began, voice impassive as she pointedly didn’t stare at the topless submissive bound in the middle of the room, “apologies for the interruption. I have word from King Burt; he requires your presence in the war chambers immediately.”

 

There was a beat of silence as the room processed this new information, and then Kurt nodded briskly. “Thank you, please inform my father we will be there shortly.” Sebastian started to rise from his chair, trying hard not to read too much into the location of the meeting - the war chambers were the largest the castle had to offer, and as such were often used for larger council meetings regardless of subject matter - but was stopped by an awkward cough from the squire.

  
“Apologies, Your Royal Highness,” she began, a flicker of awkwardness now coloring her features, “but your father specifically requested your presence...only yours.”

 

If this new revelation threw Kurt as much as it did Sebastian, he didn’t show it. “Duly noted,” he replied with another curt nod, before turning to address Sebastian. “If i’m not back before supper please dine without me, I’ll pick up something from the kitchens if it gets too late.” Crouching down in-front of Blaine he stroked his fingers through the submissive’s hair, sliding down to cup his cheek as Blaine’s eyes slipped closed, eagerly leaning into Kurt’s touch. “I’m sorry to leave you like this darling, you understand don’t you?” Blaine’s eyes flicked opened, and he smiled warmly at Kurt. “Of course, Sir,” he replied, “Now go, be incredible.”

 

Kurt laughed, placing a swift kiss to Blaine’s cheek. “To be continued,” he muttered just loud enough for Sebastian to hear, before straightening up again. With a swish of his hand the silks binding Blaine fell to the floor in a neat pile, and Kurt spared one more fond glance over at Sebastian. “Look after him while I’m gone,” he said before straightening his tunic and turning his attention back to the squire. “Lead the way,” he said, following her out the door without waiting for a response.

 

* * *

 

Kurt was gone for four long hours, long enough that Sebastian had managed to lose himself completely in his work and subsequently jumped about a foot in the air when the door crashed open, slamming hard into the wall and leaving hairline cracks around the hinges.

 

The Kurt standing in the doorway was an entirely different creature from the Kurt who had left earlier that day. His stance was rigid, and his usually perfectly styled hair was sticking up at odd angles, like he had spent the better part of the past four hours running his hands through it. His right hand was twitching down by his side, held in an odd pose that made Sebastian suspect that he had used his powers to throw open the door, but it was his expression that had Sebastian the most worried. Kurt’s usually sparkling eyes were glazed and expressionless, like his body was here but his mind was still elsewhere.

 

“...Kurt?” Sebastian began hesitantly, standing slowly from his seat at his desk. On the other side of the room Blaine sat up straighter, closing the book he had been reading and placing it on the sofa next to him.

 

The Crown Prince made no move to suggest he had even heard Sebastian speak.

 

After a long pause Kurt gave a short, sharp shake of his head and stepped into the room. Sebastian tried not to flinch as the crystal decanter on the side shattered as Kurt walked past. It was like the magic coursing through his veins was taking over - or maybe it was always this strong but for once Kurt was too distracted to keep it in check.

 

Kurt walked into the middle of the room and then stopped, his eyes flicking around his surrounding without focusing on anything in particular. Sebastian tried again.

 

“Is everything okay, Your Royal Highness?” he asked softly, speaking as he would to a scared child.

 

The use of his formal title seemed to shake Kurt out of his reveries. His head snapped over to where Sebastian was standing behind his desk, his brow furrowing slightly as if only just realizing he wasn’t alone in the room.

 

“It’s all gone wrong,” he whispered under his breath, so quiet that Sebastian had to strain to hear what he was saying. “It’s all gone so wrong...and there’s nothing I can do.” Sebastian’s inkwell exploded, flooding the desk with dark, viscous liquid. “ _Nothing_!” he repeated more loudly as the mosaiced glass in the window shattered into a thousand brightly-coloured pieces. Kurt’s voice rose in volume along with the destruction, the pain in his voice making his words shake and tremble as a chair on the other side of the room burst into flames, burning bright and fierce for only a few seconds before crumpling into a pile of ash.

 

Sebastian glanced warily over at Blaine, subtly starting to shift in the direction of his submissive as his protective instincts flared. Blaine’s expression was twisted in concern, but rather than flinching away from the devastation his whole body was open to Kurt, his subconscious gravitating toward the Crown Prince rather than away. Blaine wasn’t worried about Kurt, Sebastian realized, he was worried _for_ Kurt. Sebastian forced his tense muscles to relax, despite the fight-or-flight urges coursing through him. If Blaine trusted Kurt not to hurt them, then Sebastian would trust Blaine.

 

Kurt ran his hands through his hair, fingers clenching and tugging painfully against the roots as his gaze finally landed on Blaine. Sebastian watched as Kurt’s hand fell from his hair down to his side, his back straightening as his expression turned hungry, almost predatory. Kurt opened his mouth to speak, and Sebastian realized what Kurt intended to do almost too late.

 

“Blaine.” Sebastian’s voice rang through the tense silence of the room, cutting off Kurt before he could say anything. “Go down to the kitchens and inform the staff that we require the Crown Prince’s favourite dishes for supper this evening.” Two pairs of confused eyes turned in his direction, but Sebastian kept his gaze fixed on Blaine. “You are to stay there and ensure that they carry out preparations to a satisfactory standard. Do not return here until all dishes have been completed. _Do you understand_?”

 

Sebastian caught a flicker of understanding cross Blaine’s face as he dropped his gaze to the floor. “Yes, Master,” he replied mutedly as Kurt gave an indignant huff.

 

“Now wait just a moment,” Kurt began, but Sebastian cut him off yet again.

 

“ _Now_ , Blaine,” he said, his voice steady even under the weight of Kurt’s furious glare. The two of them watched in silence as Blaine quickly made his way across the room, slipping like a shadow out the door and closing it behind him with a soft click. As soon as Blaine was out of the room Kurt spun angrily towards Sebastian. His whole body was shaking with barely-contained rage, and Sebastian was reasonably sure he wasn’t imagining the whole room shaking along with him.

  
“How _dare_ you?” Kurt practically spat at Sebastian. “How dare you presume to take my submissive away from me like that? You forget yourself Sebastian, you forget that Blaine is only yours as much as I allow him to be.”

 

A month ago Kurt’s words would have shattered Sebastian. A month ago his inner Dominant would have railed and protested against the obvious slight; completely blind to the hurt and pain that was causing Kurt to say such things. A month ago his relationship with Kurt had been defined by who could better prove their claim over Blaine. A month ago Sebastian had been a completely different person.

 

Sebastian from a month ago would have responded in kind, but the Sebastian of today knew better. The Sebastian of today had enjoyed a month of learning and discovery, led every step of the way by Kurt’s unwavering hand. Kurt had given him so much, allowed him to be so much more than he ever thought he could be. It was only fair that he pay him back in kind.

 

Without breaking Kurt’s gaze, Sebastian stepped out from behind his desk. Slowly, purposefully, he walked over to where Kurt was standing.

 

“I know what you’re feeling. You feel useless, powerless.” _Step_ . “It’s like if you don’t do something the inadequacy is going to eat you alive.” _Step_ . “You need to remind yourself of how it feels, to have someone else’s life in your hands.” _Step_ . “You want to push them. Hard. Harder than they think they can be pushed.” _Step_ . “You want to hear them cry and beg and _trust_ you, no matter what you ask of them.” _Step_ . “You want to take them apart, completely, so you can be the one to put them back together”. _Step_ . “I’ve seen you with Blaine. You’re so good, so kind, so _sweet_ , and Blaine deserves that from his Dominant. He deserves that from you, but that’s not who you need to be right now is it?”

 

His final step brought Sebastian right into Kurt’s personal space, so close that he could feel sharp puffs of breath on his face. “Blaine’s not the sort of submissive you need right now,” He said lowly, eyes locked on Kurt’s. “But I think I might be.”

 

With one fluid movement Sebastian dropped to the ground, legs folding underneath him so that he was kneeling at Kurt’s feet, head bowed and arms clasped behind his back, just the way he liked to see his own submissive. His heart was hammering in his chest, so loud he was sure the whole castle could probably hear it, but he refused to let his body move a muscle. His Dominant needed him, and he was going to be so very good for him.

 

Sebastian heard Kurt exhale loudly, but he kept his eyes locked on the floor. “Sebastian...I...” Kurt said hesitantly, the indecision clear in his voice.

 

“Please Kurt,” Sebastian replied, keeping his voice as steady as he knew how. “Let me do this for you.”

 

The next noise that Kurt made could only be described as a whimper, and Sebastian suddenly felt sharp pain stab across his scalp as Kurt hauled him to his feet and claimed his lips in a bruising kiss. Sebastian allowed his body to go supple and pliant, letting Kurt take whatever he desired from him as his tongue flicked out to explore Sebastian’s mouth.

 

Just as Sebastian felt himself starting to get light-headed Kurt drew back, and both men panted heavily as Kurt fixed Sebastian with a determined stare.

 

“I won’t stop, no matter how much you beg,” he said, and the promise made shivers of anticipation race up Sebastian’s spine.

 

“I have my safeword,” Sebastian said. A statement, not a question. Kurt practically growled in appreciation and surged forward to attack Sebastian’s mouth once more. His hands slipped down to Sebastian’s wrists, long fingers curling around delicate tendons before forcing Sebastian’s hands behind his back. The sudden movement made Sebastian’s shoulders flex and his back arch, and he whimpered softly against Kurt’s lips.

 

Kurt drew back just far enough to whisper, “Knees,” and Sebastian hit the ground so fast he felt the reverberations all the way up his thighs. The gesture put him at eye level with Kurt’s crotch, and he could see the Crown Prince’s arousal starting to strain against his hose. He licked his lips eagerly but made no move toward it; Kurt hadn’t given him permission yet.

 

He heard a loud click and his clothes whisked themselves off his body, tunic and undershirt flying over his head and hose unravelling just enough to slide off his legs while they were folded underneath him. Sebastian gasped at the sudden rush of cool air that flooded over his most intimate areas.

 

“Look at me.” Kurt’s cool voice floated down, and he craned his neck to look up at him. The Crown Prince was still fully clothed, staring appraisingly at the naked body in front of him. It was a struggle for Sebastian not to avert his gaze, suddenly painfully aware of the power imbalance between the two of them.

 

Kurt started to walk in a tight circle around Sebastian, correcting various parts of his posture. “Back Straighter…Lock those elbows…Eyes ahead Sebastian, you know better.” Sebastian followed every command to the letter, anticipating the words of praise he knew would come when Kurt finally deemed him perfect.

 

Except that moment never seemed to arrive. Every time he moved his body to match Kurt’s demands his Dominant would find another area of him wanting, and in progressively more challenging ways. Sebastian watched out of the corner of his eye as Kurt relaxed into his role, the tension leaving his body with every command uttered. He had Sebastian spread his thighs wide, wider, wider still, until his muscles screamed in protest, had him thrust his hips forward and arch his back, more, more, _more Sebastian_ , until he he was resting back on his forearms, his hard cock bobbing high and proud in the air in front of him. It was almost as if the more stress he inflicted upon Sebastian’s protesting body, the calmer Kurt became.

 

When Kurt was finally satisfied, he had Sebastian hold the pose while he assessed him from every angle, in great and excruciating detail. Every time Sebastian’s head lolled backwards he was scolded, and when his legs started to tremble under the strain he was rewarded by a sharp slap to his upper thigh. Sebastian whimpered and pushed through the pain, embracing the steady throb of his muscles as evidence of his dedication to his Dominant’s demands.

 

Kurt made three full circuits of Sebastian as he shuddered, desperately trying not to collapse under the strain that he - _Kurt_ \- was imposing on his limbs. After what felt like an eternity, Kurt gave a sharp nod. “Good boy. Now, _stay_.” Sebastian felt his muscles lock, an invisible cage coming down over his entire body and he knew with a sudden, terrifying certainty that he was powerless to move now even if he wanted to. He gave a small, panicked whine as he instinctively railed against the invisible restraints.

 

“Shhh, easy there.” Kurt’s hand came down to stroke softly through his hair, and his eyes fluttered closed as he clung desperately to the small gesture of comfort. “You still have your voice. I would never take both away from you at once. Now, tell me your color.”

 

Sebastian opened his mouth to speak, the words coming out hoarse and scratchy but decidedly, beautifully still there. “Brown, Kurt.” He whispered, suddenly overwhelmingly grateful for being allowed to keep this small part of himself.

 

“There we go. Now, are you going to be good for me?” Kurt asked cooly. Sebastian tried to nod, and had to force down the small rush of panic when his neck refused to cooperate. “Use the words I allowed you to keep, Sebastian.” Kurt scolded.

 

“Yes, yes. So good for you.” Sebastian replied adamantly, and felt his chest swell as he saw the ghost of a smile flicker across Kurt’s features.

 

Kurt knelt down next to Sebastian, one hand still running soothingly through his hair as his other slipped down underneath his thigh. Sebastian gasped as he felt the cool press of a slick finger against his hole. Kurt’s grin was predatory as he circled Sebastian’s entrance, teasing his rim but never going further than the hint of pressure. Sebastian whimpered as Kurt oh-so-slowly pressed forward, breaching Sebastian with just the very tip of his index finger. It wasn’t enough, not nearly, and Sebastian desperately tried to grind down against the intrusion, letting out a strangled moan as Kurt’s magic kept his limbs frozen in place.

 

Kurt let out a laugh and leaned down to press a firm kiss to Sebastian’s temple, his finger sliding all the way to the second knuckle as he did so. He worked Sebastian over for a few long, long minutes before adding a second finger, and Sebastian thought he might go mad at the glacial pace Kurt seemed determined to enforce. His cock started twitching of it’s own accord, the head red and angry and pre-come just starting to bead at the tip when Kurt slipped his fingers out of Sebastian with a soft squelch.

 

“Kurt?” Sebastian asked hesitantly, an edge of fear creeping into his voice as Kurt wiped his fingers on a towel that had conveniently appeared next to them. He knew that Kurt had promised to push him to his limits, and then past them, but he and Kurt both knew his body well enough by this point to know that two fingers was nowhere near enough to prepare Sebastian for Kurt’s fairly sizeable girth. Surely he didn’t intend to…

 

“Relax,” Kurt chided. “You have to trust me.” Sebastian realised his breathing was getting erratic and he forced himself to take some deep, calming breaths. Kurt was right, he was his Dominant, and Sebastian had to trust that he would never let anything truly bad happen to him.

 

“I’m not going to fuck you,” Kurt continued, and despite everything Sebastian couldn’t help the small sigh of relief his body decided to exhale. Kurt expression morphed from soothing to wicked in an instant, and he held up a small metal cylinder just within Sebastian’s range of vision. “This is.”

 

Sebastian frowned as he took in the metal object Kurt was showing him. It was long and slender, barely bigger than Kurt’s index finger - far smaller than anything he had previously taken for sure. He couldn’t work out what about the seemingly innocuous device could possibly have Kurt looking like the cat that got the cream.

 

He watched curiously as Kurt covered the little device in slick, before reaching down between Sebastian’s thighs and slowly, carefully breaching Sebastian’s entrance with it. Sebastian hissed at the cool, clinical feel of the metal against the skin, but after Kurt’s careful preparations his body accepted the device with minimal resistance.

 

“How does it feel?” Kurt asked as he drew back his hand, and Sebastian wondered how he was supposed to answer that question. Did Kurt really think such a tiny instrument would prove a challenge for him? After all they had done together over the past month?

 

“Full.” He hazarded a response, wincing as Kurt’s brows lowered in disapproval.

 

“I would have thought you would know better by now than to lie to me,” Kurt said, eyes glittering dangerously. With slow, purposeful movements he brought his right hand into Sebastian’s line of sight, drawing the moment out for a moment longer than necessary before snapping his fingers together with a resounding _click_.

 

Oh. _Oh_.

 

Sebastian whined and thrashed against his magical bonds as the little device inside of him thrummed to life, vibrating eagerly against that sensitive spot against him that had him seeing stars. Kurt gave a positively evil laugh and dropped his head to press a soft kiss to Sebastian’s lips as the other man panted and gasped and moaned, his noises a direct contrast to his body that stayed perfectly, traitorously still against the intrusion.

 

Kurt teased Sebastian for the better part of an hour with the tiny device from hell. It was impossible to grow accustomed to its movements; every time Sebastian thought he might be getting used to its motions Kurt would change the pattern, so that every moment was filled with suspenseful anticipation of what might be coming next. For long minutes Kurt would direct the device to massage Sebastian’s prostate, over and over until Sebastian was a quivering, sobbing mess. He was merciless in his ministrations, right up until the point where it was just too much, and Sebastian was convinced that any more stimulation would have him coming harder than he ever had in his life. Then Kurt would make some terrible, awful, _torturous_ hand gesture and the little device would draw back, teasing Sebastian’s insides in a completely different way so that his orgasm would never get the chance to fully build.

 

Sebastian didn’t know when he had been reduced to begging. It could have been a minute ago, it could have been hours. He could taste the salt of his tears as he gasped for air, the pleas falling from his lips in an almost constant stream.

 

“Please, oh please Kurt…..I...aaah….It’s too much….I can’t…. _Please Kurt_ ,” Sebastian moaned, wishing he could turn his head just an inch to the right. His Dominant was careful to keep himself out of his line of sight so that Sebastian’s entire world boiled down to Kurt’s hands moving in soothing motions all over his sweat-soaked skin, a direct contrast to the obscenity buzzing mercilessly between his legs.

 

“My my, you’re noisy for me today aren’t you.” Kurt’s fingers trailed up Sebastian’s chest to toy with his nipples. He pinched one painfully between his thumb and forefinger, and the shout that tore from Sebastian’s throat was hoarse from overuse.

 

“You’re so beautiful when you scream.” Kurt crooned, his soothing voice a mockery of his torturous ministrations up and down the length of Sebastian’s poor, overworked body. His hand crept slowly down Sebastian’s torso, and Sebastian almost wept in relief as he felt Kurt’s warm fingers wrap around his painfully hard cock.

 

Kurt stroked Sebastian long and rough up and down his entire length, and Sebastian began to weep openly as he felt the familiar heat start to pool deep in his groin.

 

“Please Kurt, please let me come,” he whispered desperately, feeling a fresh wash of tears splash down his cheeks as his body started building towards its final, unavoidable release.

 

“I’m not going to stop you.” Kurt’s voice felt like it was coming from very far away, and if Sebastian had been slightly more present he might have thought to question Kurt’s very specific wording. As it was all he could feel was relief as he finally let go.

 

Except whatever magic was at work on the rest of his body was clearly also at work on his cock. Rather than the overwhelming release he was anticipating everything just continued to build as his cock sputtered weakly, leaking thick dribbles of clear fluid pathetically down his shaft as the pressure continued to mount in his balls, and Kurt continued to work him over with his hand, and _that infernal device_ continued to work his prostate over and over and over.

 

Kurt milked Sebastian mercilessly, immune to Sebastian’s pleas as he wept and begged and pleaded, his cock releasing stream after stream of milky come but his body still strung tighter than a fiddler’s bow. It felt like an eternity before his limp, oversensitive dick gave one final sputter, having expelled everything it had to give. Sebastian drew in a ragged gasp of air as Kurt removed his hand, the device in his ass quieting to a stop at the exact same moment, slipping from his body with an audible _thud_.

 

A ripple threaded through the air and all of a sudden Sebastian had control of body back. He crumpled in a heap right into Kurt’s waiting lap, and for a long while the only sounds that permeated the air were great, heavy breaths from Sebastian, and a constant litany of praises from Kurt as he ran soothing hands all along Sebastian’s body.

 

Once Sebastian had finally gathered enough energy he turned his face to look up at Kurt, who was staring down at him with undisguised reverence, his cold facade completely melted. “What did I ever do to deserve you?” Kurt muttered wonderingly, more to himself than Sebastian, and all of a sudden everything Sebastian had allowed himself to be subjected to seemed so very, very worth it. With a happy whine he buried himself further into Kurt’s lap, allowing himself to absorb the praise and the comfort; he had earned it after all.

 

Eventually they managed to move themselves to Kurt’s bed, where Sebastian allowed Kurt to further put him back together with a gentle massage to soothe away the various aches and pains of his abused muscles. Sebastian even managed to sneak in a very satisfying blow job, settling himself comfortably between Kurt’s legs and watching up from beneath hooded eyes as the Crown Prince came beautifully, perfectly undone beneath his ministrations.

 

The sun had set low in the sky by the time they were finished. Sebastian sat propped up against the headboard with Kurt curled up next to him, head in Sebastian’s lap as Sebastian threaded gentle fingers through the Crown Prince’s hair. “Blaine will be back with supper soon,” he said absently, grinning as Kurt tilted his head to fix him an appraising gaze.

 

“Don’t think I don’t know what you did earlier,” he pouted, without any real heat behind the accusation. Sebastian laughed and folded in half to press a gentle kiss to Kurt’s hairline.

 

“We’re a team. That means we look out for one another. All three of us. Speaking of which…” Sebastian paused when Kurt’s features creased into a frown in anticipation of Sebastian’s next words. “What happened in the war chambers earlier?”

 

Kurt gave a soft huff and pushed himself up so that he was sitting next to Sebastian. All the tension from earlier had suddenly returned to his posture, and Sebastian would have regretted asking if he didn’t know how important it was that Kurt talk about whatever it was that happened earlier.

 

“Bandits from Korus have started crossing the border and sacking nearby villages. Apparently it’s been happening for months now, but it wasn’t deemed _important_ enough to concern the Royal Council.” Kurt’s expression was dark as he spoke, his mouth twisting into a grimace that told Sebastian exactly how Kurt felt about such a decision. He reached over to take Kurt’s hand, running a soothing thumb over his palm as he continued. “Yesterday they stormed Ardlington. It’s got a population of over 3000 people and they’ve taken the entire town hostage.” Kurt’s face was awash with pain as he clenched Sebastian’s hand almost painfully. “They say that for every day we continue to offer citizens from Korus asylum in Aldern, they will kill ten of our people.”

 

Sebastian’s heart stuttered in his chest. He had known that the situation in Korus was bad; it was one of the reason’s he and Kurt had pushed so hard to pass the asylum bill in the first place. The idea that their actions might lead to the massacre of an entire town...he swallowed dryly. “What is Aldern...what are you going to do?” he asked, not entirely sure he wanted to know the answer.

 

“I don’t know!” Kurt cried, throwing his hands up in anguish. “The majority of the council were against the asylum bill in the first place. They want to tear it up and not look back, but I can’t do that Sebastian, I just _can’t_ .” The Crown Prince looked desperately at Sebastian as if seeking approval, and Sebastian quickly nodded in agreement. “But if I say no then I’m risking so many lives. Even if we send in the royal guard it won’t be clean. No matter what we do, people are going to _die_ , and there’s nothing I can do.” Tears started to pool in Kurt’s crystal blue eyes, and for the first time in so long Sebastian was reminded of how painfully young Kurt still was. He bundled Kurt into his arms and let him sniff quietly against his shoulder, rubbing a hand up and down his back and whispering soothing platitudes while Kurt fought to wrangle his emotions into submission once again.

 

“If there’s one thing I’ve learned in the past few months, it’s that you can do anything you set your mind to.” Sebastian ignored Kurt’s wet harumph of disagreement, giving his shoulders a little shake to get his attention. “I’m serious. If you told me six months ago that I would submit to anyone, that I would _want_ to submit to anyone, I would have laughed in your face. Look at me now, look at what we just did. I’m the stubbornest son-of-a-bitch you’re ever going to meet, and you had me begging at your feet in minutes - and loving every minute of it I might add.”

 

Sebastian allowed himself a small smile as Kurt chuckled weakly into his shoulder, before turning serious again. “I know it seems dark now, like there’s no way out. But you’re not on your own here Kurt. You’ve got me, and you’ve got Blaine, and between the three of us, we’ll work something out, I promise.”


	14. Chapter 14

After almost three full days on the road, Kurt was about ready to scream in frustration. The winding road that led from Aldern to Ardlington was slow and troublesome at the best of times, made only worse by the almost laughably loud convoy that had insisted on joining him on the journey.

 

After the initial shock had worn off, Kurt had been all set to ride out on his own to face down the bandits squirreled away in Ardlington who were using people,  _ his _ people, as a protective shield. It had taken the combined efforts of Sebastian and Blaine to convince him that, as Crown Prince, disappearing on his own the middle of the night armed with nothing but his righteous fury might possibly not be the best course of action.

 

What followed had consisted of almost a week of hurried negotiations via increasingly harried messengers, while Kurt paced and growled at anyone who came near him. He had almost broken down in relief when the news arrived that the bandits had agreed to put their mass slaughter plans temporarily on hold. In the spirit of mutual respect and desire to work together, Kurt had been informed by a terrified junior advisor. The poor man had been completely ill-equipped to deal with the bout of hysterical, incredulous laughter the news had elicited from Kurt. Mutual respect indeed.

 

The location for negotiations had finally been agreed upon - a stretch of abandoned grassland about ten miles outside Ardlington - and it was only then that the subject of who should attend the meet was broached.

 

Kurt had still wanted to ride out alone, accompanied by Sebastian and Blaine if they really insisted on coming. They were seasoned riders, and the three of them could cross the long distance quickly and without fuss. That simply would not do for the Council though, oh no. This was a matter of grave national importance, and required at least half of the council members to attend. And so discussions had begun as to which council members should attend and why, and at just about the point where Kurt was seriously abandoning the will to live, the point had been raised that with so many esteemed figures riding out, including the Crown Prince and Political Consort, the number of royal guards escorting them should be doubled - tripled if they could spare the men. Obviously.

 

Which was how Kurt found himself, well over a week since the disastrous news had first arrived in Aldern, trudging hoof by miserable hoof as part of the world's slowest convoy. A journey that could have been made in under a day if rider and horse went without sleep had somehow been spread out to almost three. Seventy-two hours of Kurt having no idea if the bandits had kept to their word, or if they would arrive at the meeting with no hostages left alive to negotiate for. The very thought made him sick.

 

The sound of off-beat hooves drew him out of his miserable thoughts, and he raised his gaze from his horse's mane to see Blaine trotting up to draw level with him. "How are you holding up, Sir?" Blaine asked gently, his astute gaze flicking over every inch of Kurt's wearied form. Kurt tried to smile at his submissive, to reassure Blaine that he was faring better than he looked, but he knew the gesture didn't come even close to reaching his eyes.

 

Blaine's brow furrowed in concern, and he nudged his horse closer so that he could reach over to squeeze Kurt's nearest hand, which was clenched so tight around his reins that the soft gesture sent pins and needles tingling all up his arm. "It's going to be alright, Sir, I know it."

 

Kurt gave a soft huff, and slowly relaxed his grip on his reins. He flexed his fingers, wincing as feeling slowly returned to them, then reached across to cup Blaine's face, stroking across his cheekbone with his thumb. "I wish I had your optimism," he admitted reluctantly.

 

Blaine nuzzled into the gesture, turning his cheek so that he could press soft kisses to Kurt's palm. "It's okay, Sir," he said. "You can share mine."

 

* * *

 

They reached the agreed upon meeting place as the sun was reaching the apex of its journey across the sky, giving the group just enough time to make camp before the opposing party arrived. The guards worked hard to erect the large receiving tent in time - resplendent in cerulean and gold and visible even from the walls of Ardlington. Kurt allowed himself a brief sigh of relief when the preparations were completed before his scouts called sight of an arriving party. He stood at the threshold of the tent, his breath tight in his chest as he desperately tried to steel himself for what was to come next. This was the first time he had led negotiations that carried such high stakes. He hoped he didn't let his people down.

 

Sebastian sauntered up to stand next to Kurt, his posture deceptively relaxed as he shoved his hands in the folds of his tunic and gave a low whistle. "You match." He said, flicking his eyes from Kurt’s outfit to the tent behind them. Kurt looked down and straightened the hem of his blue tunic, the color bright against the gold of his hose.

 

"Aldernian colors. It's supposed to be show of strength," Kurt replied dully. He understood the council's reasoning, but still wasn't sure whether the intricate politicking they were accustomed to was necessarily be the best course of action against mercenary bandits such as the ones they were about to face.

 

"It's a good thing blue and gold suits you. Knowing you, you'd probably have tried to change the royal colours if they didn't match your complexion." Kurt could hear the gentle tease in Sebastian's voice, trying to draw him out of his slump, but he didn't have it in him to appreciate the gesture.

 

"How are you and Blaine so calm about all of this?" Kurt replied bitterly, suddenly irrationally annoyed at the idea that the two men might not be treating the situation as seriously as he was.

 

"Because we know you, Kurt." Kurt jerked his head up in surprise, not expecting such a simple, honest answer from his consort. He twisted to look up at Sebastian, and the soft sincerity in his gaze almost brought tears to his eyes. Sebastian gave him a small smile, and held out his hand in invitation. "Come on, let's go get our people back."

 

* * *

 

Inside the receiving tent, with Sebastian standing just behind his right shoulder and Blaine behind his left, Kurt waited for word of an arriving party.

 

And waited.

 

And waited.

 

The sun was three quarters of the way across the sky and Kurt's nerves were all but exhausted by the time they finally heard the urgent shout from their scouts, informing them of the bandits’ arrival. Kurt hurriedly straightened in his seat, brushing invisible lint off his hose as he took a couple of deep breaths and prepared himself for what was to come next. His priority had to be the people held hostage within Ardlington, but their freedom simply could not come at the expense of all those still seeking asylum from Korus. It was going to be a delicate series of negotiations, and Kurt desperately hoped that those arriving at the table were amenable to discussion.

 

The flaps of the tent swung violently open, and Kurt's heart sank as he realized how unlikely that was.

 

Two large men swaggered inside; their considerable bulk formed of layer upon layer of hardened muscle. They crowded into the tent, making its insides seem claustrophobic and small as they crossed without invitation over to where Kurt was sitting rigid, trying not to appear intimidated by the two men in front of him. Men who clearly made a living from continued and deadly use of the multitude of razor sharp daggers hanging down by their sides. The royal guards positioned just inside the tent entrance seemed almost laughable in comparison, with their shining armour and beautifully ornamented swords. 

 

The two bandits stopped just in front of Kurt, and the one on the left sketched a mocking bow. “Your Royal Highness,” he said, smirking around a mass of fractured teeth. The man on the right didn’t even make a pretense at formality, starting directly at Kurt as if challenging him to comment.

 

Kurt straightened in his chair and forced himself to break the gaze of the man on the right; engaging in some sort of hyper-masculine staring competition would achieve nothing.

 

“The nation of Aldern extends its thanks for agreeing to this round of negotiations.” Kurt began, determined to at least make an attempt at civility. He gestured at the servant in the corner, who hurried forward with two stools. “Please, sit. We have much to discuss.”

 

The man on the left grinned maliciously, stepping over the small stool and sitting so hard that the wood creaked in protest. The man on the right, who was clearly the more senior of the pair, flicked his eyes dismissively toward the stool before fixing them back on Kurt again. “So says you.”

 

Kurt felt Sebastian stiffen behind him at the obvious slight, but forced his body language to remain cordial as he beckoned once more at the servant in the corner. “We have food and wine, let us discuss the matter at hand like civilized folk.”

 

The servant started forward with a tray of goblets, but the leader flung out his hand to halt his progress. The servant froze, red liquid splashing over the side of one of the goblets as his hands shook in fear, his eyes darting anxiously between his Crown Prince and the bandit who could crush his windpipe with just one of those big hands of his. Kurt grimaced but gave the poor man a small nod, allowing him to retreat to the relative safety of the tent wall.

  
“We do not have much to say, only this.” The leader began. “We are men of action, not words. You think you can cow us into submission with this petty show of dominance? You are mistaken. We agreed to this meeting so that you would see just how mistaken you are. We have shown restraint up until now, but that ends today.” The leader paused and nodded toward his cohort. The other man grinned and reached into the large burlap sack he had hanging down from his belt. He drew out something misshapen and flung it at Kurt’s feet. The item landed on the hard ground with the soft thump, and Kurt stared down in horror at the fleshy head in front of him, eyes swollen shut and mouth open in a silent scream of pain. He heard a small, aborted gasp from behind him, and a rustle as Sebastian took a protective step closer to his submissive. Kurt knew he should do something, say something, but his entire focus was stuck on the mass of flesh at his feet.

 

“Now you see that our threats are not empty,” the leader said. Kurt barely heard him above the ringing in his ears. A head. In front of him was a human head that had once been attached to a body. The skin so was bloated and disfigured that Kurt couldn’t even tell whether it was a man or woman, but it had belonged to a  _ person _ , with hopes and dreams and people they cared about. And these, these  _ barbarians  _ had snatched it all away just to prove a point. To him, the Crown Prince of Aldern. 

 

“You will meet our demands,” the leader continued. “You will return any cowards who have abandoned our great city of Korus. You will-”

 

But Kurt had had enough, all rational thought had been overwhelmed, suffocated and snuffed out by the rage that was coursing through his veins. He whipped his hand out and clenched it in front of him, watching as the leader gasped and stuttered, falling silent as his hands came up to claw at his neck. The monster inside of Kurt roared in satisfaction and he twisted his clenched hand to the side, constricting the bandit’s windpipe still further.

 

The other bandit jumped up, sending his stool flying as both hands went for the knives at his side. Without missing a beat Kurt flung his other hand out toward the man, flexing his fingers and instantly locking all his limbs. “You stay there,” he said, coldly, faintly aware of how unlike his normal self he sounded.

 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the two members of his royal guard tensing by the doorway, unsure of whether to intervene. Kurt ignored them as he turned his attention back to the choking leader, who was leaving red streaks along his neck as he clawed at the invisible hand around his throat. “Tell me again,” Kurt said, rising from his throne and taking a deliberate step over the disfigured head at his feet toward the bandit. “What exactly it was that you wanted me to do?”

 

He took another step toward the bandit, stopping mere inches in front of him. He made a point of slowly tipping his head first to the left and then to the right, appraising the man in front of him. From what felt like very far away he heard the swish of the tent flap opening, and watched with a strange sense of detachment as three council members hurried into the tent, one of them squawking in surprise at the scene they were confronted with. “Your Royal Highness!”

 

“Welcome, esteemed council members.” Kurt replied, his voice dangerously casual. His eyes didn’t leave the bandit in front of him. “This piece of scum was just enlightening us on what we might expect if we don’t bow to his clan’s ridiculous demands. I thought it was only fair that I let them know what they might expect in retaliation.”

 

“Your….Your Royal Highness,” one of the council members stuttered again, taking an abortive step toward Kurt before clearly thinking better of it. “These men are engaging in the act of parley. Our laws dictate that you must allow them all the necessary protections-”   
  
“They sacrificed those rights when they brought the head of one of  _ my subjects _ to the negotiation table,” Kurt interrupted. He twisted his hand in emphasis and watched as the man wheezed.

 

“Kurt, think about what you’re doing.” Kurt jumped at the voice from behind him. He had almost forgotten that Sebastian and Blaine were in the tent with him. He twisted to look behind him and saw that both men had come together in front of the throne, looking agitated.

 

“I know exactly what I’m doing, Sebastian,” Kurt replied coldly. He was going to kill both of them, extinguish the life from their bodies. Slowly, painfully. And when he was done he would send  _ their  _ heads back to their cohorts. See how they liked it.

 

“Korus will see their deaths as an act of war,” Sebastian tried again, taking a small step toward Kurt. Whatever he saw in Kurt’s eyes stopped him from coming any closer, but he held his hands out in front of him placatingly.

 

“Let them see it as such.” Kurt replied even as the small, rational part of him he was trying so hard to ignore railed against the foolhardiness of such a statement. He violently squashed it down. Korus wouldn’t be able to claim an act of war without admitting that the bandits were under their instruction first.

 

“You don’t mean that,” Sebastian said, taking another step toward Kurt.   
  
“I think you’ll find that I do,” Kurt bit back with enough venom to stop him in his tracks once more. 

 

Sebastian took a deep breath, and Kurt could see the anguish twisting his features. For a moment he felt guilty, so guilty at the idea of causing Sebastian such hurt, followed swiftly by heart-stuttering anger that Sebastian wasn’t supporting him in his fury. 

 

“Wouldn’t it be better to leave them alive, to send a message back to their camp?” Sebastian tried a different approach. Kurt considered the suggestion. A tiny shred of his rational mind sprang to eager life. Two dead emissaries achieved nothing other than justice for his murdered subject. But two live emissaries, sent back with word of the repercussions they faced for their actions, along with first-hand experience of the reach of his power to back it up… 

 

His grip on his magic wavered as his attention briefly fell away from the bandits and focused on the viability of Sebastian’s suggestion, his death grip on the leader’s windpipe relaxing ever so slightly.

 

The leader drew in a great, shuddering breath, and the noise snapped Kurt’s attention back to the bandit. He scowled, cross with himself for allowing him even a small morsel of respite, and clenched his hand again. The breath of air the bandit had hurriedly taken was expelled in a great whoosh, his face turning purple as Kurt’s magic tightened around his throat once more with a vengeance.

 

“I only need one of them alive to send a message,” he replied, eyes locked with the man as he watched the light slowly fade from his eyes.

 

“Kurt, please don’t do this.”

 

The sound of Blaine’s voice uttering his name, his actual name, was such a surprise that Kurt’s head whipped away from the bandit without thought. He watched as Blaine slowly stepped forward to stand next to Sebastian, and then just as slowly sunk to his knees. His body hit the plush rug with a soft  _ whump,  _ and as he locked eyes with Kurt time seemed to stand still. 

 

Blaine’s expression was so achingly familiar that Kurt was practically catapulted back to the castle, back to all the times Blaine had looked up at him with that exact same look, before handing himself over completely to his Dominant.

 

It was a look of trust, of expectation and acceptance and it pierced Kurt’s chest more effectively than any blade. Kurt couldn’t drag his eyes away as Blaine paused for just a moment longer. “Please Kurt, Sir,” he whispered, before dropping his gaze to the tent floor, his entire torso following as he prostrated himself at his master’s feet.

 

Kurt’s eyes were fixated on the back of Blaine’s neck as his submissive held the pose of absolute obeisance. He had the slightly hysterical thought that Blaine was offering himself in place of the bandit, and bile rose in his throat at the idea of his sweet, perfect Blaine offering himself in place of the scum he currently held in his power.

 

A rustle of movement, and Kurt dragged his gaze away from Blaine to watch as Sebastian took the smallest of steps forward, placing himself just slightly between Blaine and Kurt. The two men locked eyes, and this time Kurt wasn’t met with an expression of trust, but a challenge. Sebastian was assessing him, the Crown Prince with the power to level this entire camp if he so chose. Kurt wondered what Sebastian was reading in his face, and whether or not he would be found wanting.

 

After what felt like an age, Sebastian blinked once, with finality, and purposefully dropped his gaze to the floor. Time seemed to be moving in slow motion as Kurt watched Sebastian sink to his knees next to Blaine. With slow, pointed movements he clasped his hands behind his back arching his neck in the perfect show of subservience. 

 

“This isn’t you, Kurt.”

 

Oh God, what on earth was he doing? His fingers flexed impotently one last time before he wrenched his hand back, clasping it almost protectively to his chest as he released his magical grip on the man in front of him. The bandit collapsed to the floor as he suddenly regained the use of his windpipe, taking in deep, shuddering breaths that seemed to shake his whole body.

 

Kurt closed his eyes and willed his heart to slow its pounding. He could practically hear the exhale of relief wash round the tent, and he forced his eyes open to stare down at the man still coughing and wheezing on his hands and knees in front of him.

 

“Return to Ardlington.” Kurt surprised even himself with how steady his voice sounded. “Tell your King, your Master, whoever is  _ actually  _ in charge, that I will be arriving at sunset to arrange for the release of my people.”

 

“The men at Ardlington are under orders to start slaughtering prisoners if they see any military within a mile of the walls,” the other bandit replied, his voice impressively resilient all things considered. Kurt had almost forgotten that he was there. He turned toward the man and gave him a grin that was almost feral in its ferociousness.

 

“Do I really look like somebody who needs a military escort?”

 

* * *

 

Kurt dismissed the servants and the rest of the council members as soon as the bandits left. After a moment’s thought he also dismissed the guards waiting anxiously by the door. He was grateful that one of them stepped forward to retrieve the head before he had to say anything. 

 

“I’ll see that it gets a proper burial, Your Royal Highness,” the guard said quietly, not quite managing to meet Kurt’s eye as he wrapped the head in a length of the decorative linen that adorned the inside of the tent. Kurt nodded silently, not trusting his voice.

 

He waited until the tent flap had fallen behind the retreating forms of the guards and it was just him, Sebastian and Blaine left before he allowed his shoulders to sag. He slumped down into his chair and waved his hand limply until a goblet of wine picked itself up and floated over to him. He look a long swig of the cool liquid and tried not to let the panic bubbling inside of him rise up and overwhelm him. 

 

“You did well, Sir.” Blaine’s words of support were like sandpaper against his skin. He gave a derisive laugh and took another long drink.

 

“Blaine is right, Kurt,” Sebastian said. 

 

“I just about managed to not commit murder. Go me,” Kurt replied, voice dull.

 

“I mean, given the circumstances I’d consider that a pretty big achievement.” Sebastian's voice was carefully light as he sank to sit cross-legged by Kurt’s feet. He gave Kurt’s knee an almost condescending pat and the gesture was just so very Sebastian that Kurt couldn’t help but feel comforted. He gave a small huff of acknowledgement as Blaine slipped down on his other side and rested his head against Kurt’s leg, and Kurt’s hand slipped down practically of its own volition to start carding through Blaine’s curls.

 

“So, what’s the plan, Your Royal Highness?” Sebastian asked.

 

“I hadn’t actually gotten that far,” Kurt admitted with a rueful grin down at Sebastian. “I was hoping you two could help me.”

 

Sebastian grinned. “You’re lucky masterplan is my middle name.”

 

Blaine made an inaudible mumble against Kurt leg. “What was that Blaine?” Kurt asked curiously.

 

Blaine looked across at Sebastian with a smile that was far too honest to be truly genuine. “I thought your middle name was Eugene?” 

 

“Oh, you are in so much trouble my sweet, sweet submissive,” Sebastian replied with a wicked grin as Kurt couldn’t help but laugh, the bright noise chasing away the last of the dark thoughts in his brain. With a new focus and a new determination, the three of them settled down to plan.

 

* * *

 

Kurt reached the gated wall of Ardlington just as the sun was setting behind the mountains to the west, the dying beams of light glinting off the gold embroidery of his finest tunic like flashes of starlight. 

 

“Who goes there?” a disembodied voice shouted from the top rampart. Kurt took a moment to make sure his voice would not quaver before replying. 

 

“The Crown Prince of Aldern. I’m expected.” 

 

_ Short and to the point. Don’t give them anything more than you need to.  _ Sebastian’s coaching voice whispered in his ear as he took another steadying breath. A moment’s pause and then the huge wooden doors in front of him creaked open. Behind them stood an older man of about forty. His posture spoke of a hardened veteran, as did the cool calculating stare fixed upon Kurt as he nudged his horse forward through the open gate. 

 

His clothes though, Kurt couldn’t help but notice as he rode closer, spoke of wealth and means far greater than would be expected of even the head of a bandit clan. Kurt’s expert eye picked out stitches and patterns that could only have come from the master seamstresses of Korus, and any doubts that Kurt might have had about who these bandits were in the pay of were put to rest once and for all. His fingers clenched tightly around his reins; the supple leather creaking in protest. 

 

When he was no more than a foot away from the man he pulled up his horse, and for long seconds the two men appraised one another without speaking. Finally the older man gave a curt nod. “You are alone?” he asked by way of greeting.

 

“As discussed with your delightful envoy.” Kurt’s reply was equally short, although he couldn’t help the derision slipping into his voice. 

 

Another long pause, another short nod. “You may leave your horse with my men.”

 

Kurt slid gracefully from the saddle and handed the reins of his horse to the young boy who hurried up to him. His heart strained slightly at the sight of the wide eyed child who couldn’t have been more than twelve. So young and already tied to such a life of hardship. Magic pulsed at his fingertips as he made himself turn his back on the boy and follow the clan leader along the dusty street. Right now he had to focus on his people. 

 

The clan leader led him through archway after archway, deeper and deeper into the depths of the city. Kurt had no doubt that this was supposed to be a form of intimidation, to make the young prince feel vulnerable and alone. Magic crackled in his veins and he couldn’t help grinning to himself. He wished they would give him an excuse to show them just how naive that assumption was.

 

Eventually Kurt was directed into a darkened room which must have been a guest house before the city was sacked. The leader took a seat on a stool on one side of a wide, wooden table and indicated for Kurt to join him. Kurt sat on the proffered seat, trying to ignore the thin film of grease that seemed to be covering every surface of the room.

 

Another young boy appeared seemingly out of nowhere with goblets of liquid, placing them on the table between them with shaking hands. The bandit raised his glass in toast and Kurt forced himself to do the same, pretending to take a long swig at the same time as the other man but merely letting the cool liquid brush against his lips.

 

“I am Vren, Warrior and Leader of the Nightbleeder Clan,” the other man said. Kurt nodded in acknowledgement.

 

“And I am Kurt Hummel, Crown Prince and Magical Guardian of the realm of Aldern.” He forced his words to come out slow and commanding, trying to channel the calm presence he had always admired his father.

 

“Well,  _ Kurt,”  _ Vren began, smirking slightly as he used Kurt’s name rather than any of his formal titles. “Let us discuss our demands.”

 

It took everything Kurt had to keep his expression neutral. He slowly reached forward to pick up his goblet and pretended to take another long sip as he composed himself. The audacity of this man to take and terrify his people, and then sit there smirking and talking about demands, like he thought Kurt would simply buckle at the first sign of power. _ Stick to the plan Kurt, stick to the plan. _ Sebastian’s voice echoed in his brain. He forced himself to put the goblet back down on the table with a gentle click, rather than slam it down with the full force of his rage like he so wanted to, and nod at the bandit in front of him. 

 

“I’m listening,” he replied in a voice that was far too calm.  

 

Yet again the clan leader underestimated the young prince in front of him. Far from heeding the silent warning of Kurt’s tone, he merely grinned that awful grin of his and leaned forward, placing both arms on the greasy tabletop in front of him as he crowded into Kurt’s personal space.

 

“One,” he said, holding up a thick finger for emphasis, “you will revoke your pledge of asylum to those coward traitors of Korus who think they can run away from their Kingdom. Two-” another finger joined the first, “-you will return any coward traitors of Korus who have already arrived in Aldern back to their rightful home. Three-” another finger extended. His nails really were disgustingly grubby, “-you will make a public statement renouncing the actions of the coward traitors of Korus. And  _ four- _ ” Vren paused for a moment to throw a smirk at the men behind him, waiting for their titters of laughter before leaning even further across the table toward Kurt, “-we want a thousand gold pieces. Tonight.”

 

Kurt waited for the snickers of laughter to die down around the room, and then he waited a beat longer for good measure. Slowly, oh so slowly, he leaned forward, forearms sliding across the table. He stretched so that he was so close to Vren’s face that he could feel the man’s stale breath across his cheek. Making sure he was looking the bandit directly in the eye, he replied with deathly calm. “I accept none of those demands.”

 

* * *

 

Sebastian hugged the wall and held his breath as he counted the footsteps stomping along the street that connected to the small alleyway he was hiding in. Four sets of boots, all falling ever so slightly out of time. A patrol team, but not one that was expecting any real disturbances. Sebastian loosed a small breath of air and waited until the footsteps started to fade before peeking his head out of the alleyway. 

 

Four men, just as he had expected, all dressed in dark riding leathers. Sebastian looked down at his own form and grinned in satisfaction. He was dressed almost identically, thanks to Kurt’s expert eye. He watched as they turned the corner, waiting another three heartbeats before rolling his shoulders and shaking his arms out. He stepped out of the shadows confidently, and followed the men with an easy swagger.

 

He made sure to telegraph his arrival as he rounded the corner, whistling an aimless tune and shoving his hands into his pockets - the very picture of unconcerned. 

 

“Evening boys,” he said, trying not to flinch as six pairs of calculating eyes turned in his direction. He allowed his eyes to dart behind the guards toward the rows of cells, just for a moment to confirm that he was in the right place, before focusing his attention back on the men guarding the hostages. 

 

He sauntered toward the men and took a seat on an upturned crate, looking for all the world like he had every right to be there. “Looks like talks between the boss and that upstart prince are still going,” he said casually, forcing himself not to trip over the insult to Kurt, as much as it pained him to say. “I didn’t know boss liked to play with his food.”

 

He grinned as the joke elicited a muffled laugh from the other men, and allowed himself to relax as the guards picked up the thread of conversation and ran with it. He let the conversation run for a decent while, even though every inch of his being was screaming at him to hurry up, move it along. He ran the risk of exposing everything if he seemed too eager. 

 

So he waited until there was a sufficient lull in the conversation before digging in his pocket and bringing out a battered pack of cards. He started to shuffle the pack with practiced ease as he nodded over his shoulder. “I found a tavern a couple of streets along. It’s a shame that all that good ale will go to waste once we’ve moved on - it’s not like any of this lot will still be alive to enjoy it.” Sebastian forced himself to leer at the hostages, trying not to cringe as the prisoners closest to him visibly flinched at his words.

 

There was a murmur of agreement from the men around him, a few disgusting laughs that turned Sebastian’s stomach even as he forced his expression to remain neutral. “You know, one might say it’s our civic duty to drink it, it’s so wasteful otherwise.” Another rustle of agreement, this one louder and punctuated by a couple of muted hear-hears.

 

Sebastian grinned and shuffled his pack of cards once more with a flourish. “Anybody for a tankard and a game of poker?” 

 

* * *

 

Kurt took a moment to fully enjoy Vren’s stunned face. Pushing off the edge of the table he stood up, the scrape of his stool reverberating around the silent room. He held his hand out in front of him and made the candles around the guesthouse flicker and gut, almost burning out completely as the room was plunged into darkness. “I’m sure your messengers informed you of my skills,” Kurt said, channeling all his rage and frustration at the situation into a terrifying calmness. He flexed his fingers and the candles roared to life again, lighting up the entire room as every glass item around him shattered into a thousand pieces. He grinned menacingly as the bandit leader flinched backward. 

 

Smoke and mirrors, the parlour tricks of his powers, and yet so effective every time.

 

“I accept none of those demands, because I don’t need to,” Kurt said, twisting his hand and sending all the furniture in the room flying toward the outer walls, leaving just him and Vren and not nearly enough space between them. He took a step forward, and a not-so-small part of him growled in satisfaction as Vren skidded his stool backward in response. “Now let me tell you what is actually going to happen. You’re going to take this sorry rabble of yours back to Korus, and tell your master that if he doesn’t start keeping his bandits in line then Aldern will consider their next attack an act of war.” Kurt held up his hand as Vren opened his mouth to argue. “Please, don’t insult my intelligence by trying to claim that you’re not in the pay of the King of Korus. If you or any other bandit clan attack my people again, my revenge will be swift and deadly. Do you understand?”

 

There was a long beat of silence as Vren looked Kurt up and down with wide eyes, his entire body rigid. Then he gave a short bark of laughter and clapped his hands together slowly, mockingly. He leaned forward, his body slipping back into a casual, confident pose that only looked a tiny bit forced. “An impressive show, I’ll give you that,” he said. “But tell me,  _ prince _ , will you still be such a cocky shit when we start killing off hostages by the dozen?”

 

Kurt let his smile grow wider, “I wonder,  _ bandit _ ,” he said, leaning forward to stage-whisper conspiratorially, “how you’ll be able to do that, when you can’t find them.”

 

* * *

 

Blaine hid in the alleyway where Sebastian had stood not fifteen minutes earlier. He could feel the blood pounding in his ears as the adrenaline threatened to take over. He closed his eyes and willed his breathing to slow and stabilize, just like when he was with his Masters. After he had calmed his heartbeat he took a few moments to listen for any footfall, stepping out of the alleyway once he was confident there was nobody else around.

 

He cast his eyes around, searching for the marker he and Sebastian had agreed upon. A couple of steps ahead a bright flash of blue peeked out from behind some crates. With a sigh of relief Blaine hurried forward and thrust his hand down the back of the stack, praying he wasn’t about to be rewarded with a vicious bite from a rat or half-feral cat in the process. His fingers wrapped around cool metal and he drew out the heavy ring of keys slowly to avoid them making a sound, wrapping them in his tunic as soon as they were clear of the crates. 

 

Despite the urgency of his task, Blaine allowed himself to chuckle silently at the absurdity of his current situation. He wondered how the council would react if they knew that their Political Consort was not only a master at fixing a poker deck, but could also pick pockets while he was at it.

 

He hurried down the street to the rows of cells at its far end. As he approached, the men and women closest to the bars flinched away, their eyes wary. Blaine slowed down and held up his hands placatingly. “It’s okay, it’s okay, i’m with the Crown Prince,” he said in a hurried whisper, reaching into the folds of his tunics to bring out the keys. He started testing each of the keys in the lock of the first cell, cursing silently each time one of the them refused to budge. He knew it was only a matter of time before Sebastian conned the guards out of their last copper and they returned to their posts.

 

Finally one of the keys twisted with an audible clack. The whole world seemed to freeze as Blaine waited with bated breath to see if anybody would react to the noise. There was a pregnant pause that seemed to last forever before a great cheer erupted from the tavern a few streets along. Blaine loosed the breath he had been holding, and dragged the heavy gate open. “Hurry, hurry,” he whispered at the men and women streaming out of the cell, some of them still eyeing Blaine as if this were some sort of a trap. “Head for the gate on the western wall. Follow the path for two miles and you’ll find members of the royal guard waiting for you. _ Hurry now _ .” 

 

One man stopped as he passed Blaine, his eyes dark and hollow. He didn’t say anything, but reached up to squeeze Blaine’s shoulder. Blaine’s heart stuttered in sympathy for what these people had endured, and reached up to cover the man’s hand with his own, squeezing it once in response. The man nodded, then turned back to his people, chiding them along the street as fast as they could go. 

 

Blaine wished he could go with them, make sure they escaped the walled city without issue, but there were still many more cells to unlock and time was getting tighter. He took an unsteady breath and turned back to the cells. He could do this, he had to.

 

* * *

 

Kurt thanked every god, deity and helpful sprite he could think of for the impeccable timing of the young man who burst into the room before Vren even had a chance to look confused at Kurt’s words.

 

“Boss, boss, the prisoners, they’re all gone!” the man gasped, his eyes wide with panic. 

 

Vren’s face morphed from confused to furious as he rounded on the other man. “What do you mean,  _ they’re gone _ ?” he asked, his tone deadly as he reached down to the knife hanging at his side.

 

The other man held his hands up in protest, taking a step backward and opening his mouth to speak. No words came out of his mouth though, as Vren advanced on him with menacing fury.

 

“Go and round up all the imbeciles who abandoned their posts,” Vren commanded one of the other bandits in the room, his cold eyes not leaving the messenger in front of him. “It’s time this clan remembered the punishment for disobeying me.”

 

The messenger started stammering, but Kurt cut in before the man could dig himself too much of a hole.

 

“I wouldn’t blame your men, it’s not their fault the prisoners are gone.”

 

Vren gave a harsh laugh, “They abandoned their posts, I don’t see who else’s fault it might be.” He brought his knife up to trace the curve of the messengers jaw.

 

“But they were at their posts the entire time. Weren’t you?” Kurt cast a meaningful glance at the messenger over Vren’s turned back.

 

Kurt sent another prayer of thanks skywards as the messenger, who was clearly not a complete idiot, only looked confused for half an instant before his eyes widened in realization. He started nodding violently, inching away from Vren’s knife as he did so.

 

“Yes boss, we were there the whole time. The whole time, I swear it. We were standing watch like you ordered and then there was a...a…”

 

“A loud boom?” Kurt supplied helpfully.

 

“Yes boss! A loud boom, the loudest I’ve ever heard. And then.. then there was smoke! So much smoke we couldn’t see  _ nothing _ !” the messenger said eagerly, getting into the swing of things far quicker than Kurt might have expected. Kurt grinned as he remembered how skeptical he had been of this plan when it had originally been suggested, before Sebastian had convinced him that these bandits would have no loyalty to Korus, or even to the job, and would do anything to save their own necks and any cut of the money they might still get. Turns out his Political Consort had been right, as usual.

 

“Don’t worry too much about that. That was just me tearing a hole in the fabric of the universe. Oh, didn’t you know I could do that?” Kurt asked innocently as both Vren and the messenger turned to stare at him in horror. Thank you Blaine for that little piece of superstition.

 

“I knew you wouldn’t give me my people back, so I plucked them from the surface of the world myself. They’re safe now, back in Aldern recovering from this nightmare you put them through.” Kurt surveyed his nails as he spoke, the very picture of unconcerned. “Unfortunately I’m afraid the same can’t be said for you if I decide to exact the same treatment on your little band of misfits. There are some truly horrifying places you might end up, it honestly doesn’t bear thinking about.”

 

He flicked his eyes up to fix Vren with the look that Sebastian had joked made even him rethink his actions. The clan leader was still staring at him with a mix of confusion, terror and disbelief written across his features. Kurt gave a small sigh and sent a pulse of his magic down into the ground, causing mini tremors to ripple through the floor of the guesthouse. Kurt sent a larger tremor coursing right underneath Vren’s feet, smiling maliciously as the clan leader stumbled and almost fell. He could practically see the moment the bandit decided that this job wasn’t worth it any more. He took a large step back, away from the Crown Prince. “Leave. Leave now.”

 

“You will pass on my message to the King?” Kurt asked innocently.

 

“Oh don’t you worry. Every town from here to Korus is going to hear about the Crown Prince of Aldern and his dark magic,” Vren said with a sneer, already signalling to his men to start moving out of the city.

 

Kurt gave a wide grin, white teeth flashing as he fixed Vren with a stare that would have made lesser men crumble. “See that you do.”

 

* * *

 

Kurt rode out of the city slowly, without haste. He made sure to ride through as many winding streets as possible as he made his way to the Eastern gate, so that he could see for himself the bandits packing up and moving out. He made sure to stare down anyone who met his eye - unsurprisingly very few did.

 

He was halfway back to camp, Ardlington just a flicker of torches in the distance, when the events of the day suddenly caught up with him. He dismounted hurriedly and crouched on the side of the road, head in his hands as he took great, gulping breaths of air. There had been so much to lose, so much. He didn’t even know if Blaine, Sebastian and the prisoners had made it back to camp or not. This had been his first real test of leadership. He hadn’t realized that it would be so hard.

 

He didn’t know how long he crouched there, breathing slowly and trying not to let everything overwhelm him. Some time later the silence of the night was broken by two sets of hoofbeats getting steadily louder. Kurt’s head whipped up, his body instantly on high alert and his magic crackling in his veins. He wasn’t about to rescue his people just to go and get himself captured in their place.

 

“Kurt? Kurt is that you?” Sebastian’s voice floated through the night air and Kurt practically whimpered in relief. He lifted a hand to wave weakly at the two riders, not quite trusting his voice.

 

Blaine was the first to dismount, still a good twenty paces away. He practically ran over to Kurt, trusting his mount not to stray too far away from Sebastian’s. When he reached Kurt he sank down next to him, slipping an arm around his waist and resting his head on Kurt’s shoulder. It was such a simple, intimate gesture that Kurt couldn’t help the sob that broke free of this throat. His arms came up to encircle Blaine’s shoulders, dragging his submissive closer as he breathed in his scent.

 

He felt rather than saw Sebastian join him on his other side, a comforting hand rubbing little circles along his spine. “We were worried about you,” Sebastian said, voice honest and open.

 

“Did it work? Did everyone get back okay?” Kurt replied, needing to know.

 

“You did great Kurt. They’re all back at camp. There are a few cases of exhaustion and some scrapes and bruises, but nothing the healers can’t handle.” Sebastian’s voice had taken on a soothing tone, lilting in just the right way to put Kurt at ease. In any other circumstance he probably would have snapped at Sebastian to stop working him like that. As it was he was just so incredibly grateful to have the two of them there, holding him together on either side. 

 

The realization stunned Kurt more than it possibly should have done, that after everything that had happened, everything they had endured over the past week, his overwhelming emotion at that exact moment was gratitude. Gratitude for the two amazing men who had come into his life and turned it upside down and made everything so much better than he ever imagined it could be. He thought back to their first meeting earlier that year, with Blaine’s captivating eyes and Sebastian’s equally captivating swagger. It was like another lifetime ago. They had been practical strangers, and now he couldn’t imagine life without them. It had been a rocky road to get to this point, no doubt about that, but as Kurt sat on that dusty path in the middle of nowhere, with Blaine on his left and Sebastian on his right, he knew without a shadow of a doubt that it had all been worth it.

 

The three of them stayed like that, their own little knot of support and comfort, until the new day’s sun started to peek out from behind the horizon. Blaine was sleeping softly on Kurt’s shoulder and Kurt was dozing himself when Sebastian shifted and stretched.

 

“Time to go home?” he asked, reaching behind Kurt’s back to stroke his hand through Blaine’s hair. The submissive smiled in his sleep and burrowed deeper into Kurt’s shoulder. Kurt almost felt bad for waking him up, but Sebastian was right. He tore his gaze from the top of Blaine’s head to turn and smile up at Sebastian.

 

“Time to go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks! It only took me two-and-a-bit years!
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who's stuck with me and this story, despite my sporadic updating. I can't tell you how much every single one of your comments meant to me and convinced me to finish this sucker!
> 
> Another huge round of thanks to the amazing Lilinas for all her amazing work beta-ing this story - definitely couldn't have done this without you Lil!
> 
> I'm over on tumblr (sparrow30) if anybody wants to come and chat headcanons!


End file.
